


Up Rising

by unpuzzlemyylego



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 84,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpuzzlemyylego/pseuds/unpuzzlemyylego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legend of the 12 Guardians is one that all the children of every Nation knew. Guardians each trained and skilled in a different ability: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Light, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Time Control, Frost, Lightning and a Healer; known for their strong connection with one another, and their care for the balance of the Nations.<br/>The Legend is only said to resurface during times of true chaos...again that time has come.<br/>The Fire Nation has threatened the remaining three Nations, in order to gain control over them.<br/>The Legend once again arises, 12 Guardians are chosen as the new protectors of the Nations.<br/>Kim Minseok a simple Southern Water Tribe and second son of the Chief were gifted with the power of the Frost Guardian. He along with eleven other Guardians are brought together during this time to stop the Fire Nation's wrath...will they be able to stop the Fire Nation before they are able to defeat the other Nations, and all other Benders beside Fire from existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the 12 Guardians is one that all the children of every Nation knew. 12 Guardians each trained and skilled in a different ability: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Light, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Time Control, Frost, Lightning and Healing. Known for their strong connection with one another, and their care for the balance of the Nations, the 12 were to bring order. These Guardians only appear when there is a threat to the Nation's Balance.

The Fire Nation has been going through the lands trying to find the twelve taking over the Nations as they moved. First went the Air Temples, completely eliminating them of their race. It was said there that they've already killed the Wind Guardian, ensuring that the Guardians wouldn't be able to save everyone. They came after the Water Nations, multiple attacks on the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. The continuous battle between the Fire and Water seemed to be every lasting. The Earth Kingdom, now officially being watched over by the son of the Fire Nation; The Earth King was listening to the ways of the Phoenix.

Through generations, new guardians were chosen and given these unbelievable powers that surpassed those of regular benders. These twelve were marked with symbols, showing their differences from the rest. Twelve Guardians with twelve different abilities; it was something to be only read about. It was said that these Guardians only appeared in dire times of need. That was what Minseok believed before he found out that he was one of the 12 Guardians himself…

"Minseok, come on we've got to get home before Dad throws another temper tantrum about his sons not being at the meetings."

"Let's be honest Hyung, he wants you there more than he wants me. He just wants to show off his amazing son the Water Guardian. Don't deny that!" Minseok pointed his finger towards Joonmyun. "He wants to know what you have planned for the wedding, it's coming up Hyung." Minseok met his brother's eyes. "When are you going to tell Dad that you don't want to marry the pretty village girl and have been having wild sex with the Healer behind his back huh?" Minseok stared his brother down waiting for his answer.

"Oh don't give me that, you're not much better?"

"On what circumstances?" Minseok pushed.

"Uh, that you…god damnit I've got nothing, let's just get going alright," Joonmyun grabbed the net of fish that the two brothers caught earlier. Minseok was quick on his older brother's heals following in behind him.

"But in all seriousness Hyung, when are you going to tell him? Yixing Hyung isn't going to wait forever. I see that way you look at him, you two are in love. You've never looked at anyone else like that before, it's nice to see." Joonmyun stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumping before turning back towards Minseok.  

"You've got a point, I'll tell him tonight. Yixing deserves more. Dad is just going to have to get over the fact that I'm in love with a man." Joonmyun smiled heavily. "Minseok promise to stay by my side when I tell him?"

"Of course, besides it will be the first time that you get in trouble over me, this will be quite interesting!"

"You're so helpful." Joonmyun waved his hand in the air conjuring the water around it and then pushed it towards his brother spending him flying the other way. "That's what you deserve!" Joonmyun took off running afterwards leaving the net of fish behind in his place.

Minseok rolled his eyes at his brother before picking up the fish and walking after him. Joonmyun has always been an amazing older brother to Minseok, always pushing him to do his best, and was more like a father than his real father is. Minseok and his father don't exactly get a long most of the time. Joonmyun being the favoured son in the family; first born, first to discover his bending abilities and also the first to become fully trained in them. Joonmyun was the perfect son, smart, adventurous, courageous and loving. But there was that one major default to Minseok's brother, Joonmyun had fallen in love and with a male nonetheless. It wasn't unheard of in these times, but it wasn't exactly something that many were used to seeing.

 Joonmyun fell in love with Zhang Yixing, a Healer from the Northern Water Tribe. Yixing was different than the other Healers though, Yixing has the ability to heal someone's wounds, scars, breaks, and anything else, with just a touch of his hand. Joonmyun and Yixing became close when Joonmyun broke his arm when he was 15 years old. Since Yixing was the one to fix the injury, Joonmyun had become smitten with the dimpled boy.

In all honesty, Minseok loved Yixing; he was amazing to his brother. Yixing is very motherly like when he needs; treating Minseok like his own son more than his boyfriend's brother. Minseok has always been quite envious towards the two, Yixing and Joonmyun seemed to be a match made in heaven. Yixing, the simple type, just wanted to take care of those who can't, and Joonmyun the strong backbone of the two. They complimented one another.

A strain came upon the two when the boy's father introduced Joonmyun to his bride-to-be. Joonmyun was devastated that his father went behind his back and picked out a bride for him.  Minah is her name, a quiet girl but someone with great motherly instincts and was wooed by many of the men of the Tribe. Being the Chief's son, Joonmyun would be the perfect candidate for the girl. Minah was forced upon Joonmyun soon afterwards, and their father wanting to get the wedding done as soon as possible. Joonmyun didn't want to go through with it though; he wanted to be with his Yixing and no one else.

Minseok sighed before making his way through the Tribe and tossing the pile in front of the cooking fire before making his way towards the great hall where everyone else would be situated. Minseok quietly made his entrance hoping to get unnoticed by his father. But failed, his chair squeaking as he pulled it out from the table. His father giving him a stern look as Minseok took his seat and lowered his head, not wanting to meet the eyes of his father. Joonmyun reached over and squeezed his brother's thigh giving him some sort of reassurance as he turned his attention back to his father.

"As I was saying, the Fire Nation has been spotted on the outer parts of our territory. We have men watching our gates. The Fire Nation has been working their way into the Earth Kingdom lately from what we've heard from our returning soldiers. It seems that the Fire Lord's son is watching over the entire expedition himself."

"Which son?"

"The Phoenix, who else? The other son is said to be leading a troop of ships into sea somewhere. But that is the latest we've heard of him."

"What if it's him that is making out way here? It makes sense; I mean the Phoenix is making his way through the Earth Kingdom and with strong forces. Everyone knows how powerful he is, while the other could be coming here. What is he was on one of those Fire Nation ships that our men saw earlier?" Minseok piped up. His father nodded his said once before turning towards his eldest son.

"If that is the chase than I want Joonmyun there leading the troops." he said and Joonmyun's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Are you insane, I would get us killed? My Water Bending is good I will give you that, but to lead the troops, Father you must be insane."

"You are growing older; soon you will be head of the Tribe. You need to learn these things, besides; this can be a learning curve for you."

"Are you serious, a learning curve? Father, Joonmyun is amazing, I will give you that, but I don't think letting him lead the entire army during a raid is a good idea, he needs to concentrate on his own Bending let alone on what the others of the Tribe are doing!"

"Minseok has a point father, I would love to learn how to become a strong Chief, but I hardly think that during a raid by the Fire Nation is the place."

"What do they want with us, we've done nothing to go against the Fire Nation? We've kept to ourselves, and no one else." Minseok met his brother's eyes and Joonmyun smiled sadly at him.

"Minseok, they're most likely after us. We're the Guardians, the ones that have officially come back. The ones that were given special powers in order to defeat the evils that lay upon the earth. The Fire Lord knows that we're back because his son is one of those Guardians. He wants to find us, and kill us." Joonmyun explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, I mean all he needs to do is to kill one of us, if he just killed the Phoenix he wouldn't have us a problem anymore."

"You know he won't do that, the Phoenix is a powerful Fire Bender and someone who he has under his control. If he can control his own son, he would be unstoppable. We would be able to put up a fight but as the prophecy goes, we need to be one in order to defeat the evil." Joonmyun continued. Minseok knew all about the prophecy, and how Yixing, his brother and he were a part of it. Being descendants from the previous Guardians, we were said to be the ones to stop all this madness. We were the ones that were going to stop the Fire Nation from having complete control, and making Fire the dominate element. The Fire Lord wanted nothing more than to have only Fire Benders rule the Earth and be the only type of Bender that would be allowed to stay alive in the end. He has already hunted down and attacks the Air Nomads. 

"We will talk more on this matter later. For now, we need to discuss more on your wedding preparations'. I need to know what you have been coming up with."

Minseok turned towards Joonmyun and gave him a stern look. Joonmyun sighed and nodded his head. "Right," he whispered and Minseok let his brother hold his hand for the time being. "Father there is something I need to tell you about. It's about the wedding. Would you mind if I talk with you in private?"

"What you need to say son, we would like to all know. Please tell me that you did not get that sweet girl pregnant before the wedding? You know that is against our tradition here in the Tribe."

"I know that, and well it's not really about Minah. She's a sweet girl, and well I just don't think I can go through with this wedding." The Chief got stiff for a moment turning towards his eldest wanting answers to this sudden change in plans. "I don't love her. And to be honest, I don't think I could ever love her. She is a sweet girl, but she is met for someone else. Minah needed someone who could love her wholeheartedly, and that someone wasn't Joonmyun. It's just I'm not that person. I love someone else." Joonmyun met his father's eyes this time, searching them, to find someone that looked like endearment but the only thing that was coming across was anger and disappointment.

"Joonmyun, I would like to have a word with you." our father said giving Joonmyun a stern look before kicking the rest of the members out of the room. Minseok stopped and waited with his brother. "Minseok you as well, go to your mother."

"But…"

"Minseok, its fine." Joonmyun said motioning for his brother to leave the room. "Go and make sure he's okay." Minseok quickly left the room and then raced towards Yixing's hut.

"Hyung…Hyung, you in there?" Minseok called through the hut. Yixing was sitting down eating supper as Minseok entered the house. "Oh good, you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minseok said nothing but took a seat in front of his Hyung. Yixing knew right then that something was wrong. "Where is Joonmyun?" Yixing said sitting up. "You usually don't come here without him!"

"What you're crazy, I just wanted to hang out with my favourite Hyung." Minseok sat down in front of Yixing and smiled sincerely. "And also, I think Joonmyun is telling our father about your little romance that you've got going on."

"He's what!" Yixing sprung up and started to race towards the door.

"What Hyung, come back," Minseok raced after his Hyung, running into someone else instead. Minseok fell to the ground before looking up and then meeting the eyes of the Fire Nation.

"Hello, little one," he smirked leaning over top of him. Yixing was being held down by two guards himself. "Looking for someone else I presume."

"Yixing, Minseok!" Joonmyun shouted rushing towards us. His arms completely covered in Water, like whips. Quickly making his way towards the two, he started his attack on the Fire Benders. "Minseok, let's go." Minseok stood up and was back to back with his brother. "We get Yixing free and then you two get out of here got it."

"Hyung, I'm staying with you."

"Minseok don't fight me," Joonmyun was stern and Minseok knew that his brother just wanted his loved ones safe. "Do as I say alright."

"Okay," Minseok whispered as Ice crawled up his arms. Minseok spun around attacking the shocked looking Fire Nation guards, ice piercing their bodies and knocking them down. Yixing fell down with him but completely untouched. Minseok was quick to grab onto the boys hand. "Run!"

Minseok and Yixing made their way through the village trying to find some sort of safe place. "We can't just leave him there, Minseok we need to help him, and we need to go back." Yixing was looking over his shoulder at Joonmyun was holding his own against the remaining guards.

"Hyung is strong, he can handle himself. He wants to keep you safe and we're going to do just that alright. We're going to the outskirts." Minseok raced through the Tribe, shooting ice shards from his hand to clear the path in order to make it to the outside of the village.

The two hid behind a huge ice wall that Minseok created in order to protect the two of them. The two leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. "Hey he's going to be okay," Minseok wrapped his hand into Yixing's trying to calm the older down, but to be honest he was trying to calm himself.

"What's that?" Yixing pointed to a boy who was on the floating piece of ice close to the shore. "He's hurt, Minseok, we need to save him."

"We don't know who he is Hyung, he could be Fire Nation for all we know."

"If he was Fire Nation he wouldn't be out there now would he?" Yixing couldn't have it and pushed the younger towards the boy. "I promise I won't move just go and get him and bring him back to me. I'll heal him! And I can't walk on water like you can."

Minseok sighed before got up anyway. "Don't move, alright, promise me that you won't move. Hyung would kill me if something happened for you." Minseok raced off towards the water where the boy was. Creating an ice sheet so he could make his way towards him, Minseok surfed his way across the water before reaching the boy.

Minseok flipped the boy over and gasped. "Oh my god," there was huge bruises on his face and a hard gash in his arm that was bleeding all over the ice that he was laying on. "Hey, you alive?" Minseok kicked his side, which was probably not the best thing to do. Minseok stopped what he was doing when he noticed the Fire Nation uniform that the boy was wearing. "How are you so badly hurt then?" Minseok whispered as he moved the ice block towards the shore and pulled the boy off the ice sheet. Yixing came running towards the two boys.

"He's Fire Nation," Yixing said kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah so you shouldn't heal him, Yixing he could come back and attack us afterwards," Minseok whispered in a harsh voice. Yixing just looked up at the younger with big eyes, wanting nothing more than to heal him. Minseok sighed, he knew that Yixing had this natural instinct to help anyone, it was sometimes involuntary. Like the one time he healed the wolf and it came after them wanting nothing more than to rip skin from their bodies.

"Fine heals him, but I'm holding him down with my ice abilities before you do anything. I don't want him to come after us." Minseok covered the three of them in an ice doom to keep them safe while Yixing healed the boy.

"He won't, I'll only heal the wounds, he probably won't wake up right afterwards," Yixing explained and then leaned down and placed his hand over the boys arm and a white light began to come from his hand. The boys wounds began to close, Yixing smiled to himself when it finally closed completely before looking over the rest of the boy. "The bruises on his face, there are burn marks on his chest as well. What is happening? He's wearing a Fire Nation Guard outfit!"

"You know the Fire Nation is a pretty messed up Nation, they probably didn't think he was worthy of being in their so powerful and great Nation." Minseok sighed as the guy on the ground began to move. "You said that he wouldn't wake up!"

"I said probably!"

The Fire Nation guard opened his eyes slightly meeting Minseok. He smiled softly and then reached his hand out towards him. "Hey Beautiful," Minseok slapped him across the face and then the boy fell unconscious once more.

"I think he's delusional."

"You didn't have to hit him though!"

"He would have attacked us!"

"I doubt that he could attack us in this condition, I didn't even fully heal him." Yixing yelled back at the younger.

"Well, I promised that I would protect you until Joonmyun came back, and keeping him unconscious is the best way to keep you safe." Minseok tried. Yixing just rolled his eyes and then looked over the boy once more and started to get rid of the burn marks on his chest. Minseok watched the older work admiring the Fire Nation member. He was handsome, a sharp jaw line, abs, and firm chest.

Just then the ice dome was hit by an abundant amount of Fire, as it started to melt around the two. Minseok pushed Yixing behind him to make sure that he was protected. They found them, how though; they were so far away from the village. Joonmyun was rushing towards the two of them as well, riding on a wave, chasing down the Fire Benders. "Yixing, Minseok, I'm coming!"

"Hyung stay behind me alright, and stop healing him!" Minseok shouted at Yixing not wanting the Fire Benders to see Yixing use his powers. Minseok reacted quickly allowing the ice shards to form in his hands before throwing them forward towards the Fire Nation. The Fire Benders were able to counter, absorbing the ice into the fire that they created themselves.

"What do we have here?" the Fire Nation guard smirked; Joonmyun was back to back with his brother at this moment. "Two little Guardians." he moved closer towards Minseok. His hand holding a flame, "Get them!"

Joonmyun was right on it, conjuring up the water from the ocean behind them, and was able to take out a wave of the Fire Benders. Minseok was quick on his brother's tail, allowing the chilled feeling to move through his body, something that he's gotten used to many years ago. The Ice formed in his hand and then attacked the Fire Bender in front of him.

Minseok quickly waved his hands above his head creating another sheet of ice stopping the flames from making contact with Yixing. But it was too late... fire came from all corners and Minseok was taken down. "Yixing," Joonmyun shouted before he fell down in front of Minseok and met his eyes before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Minseok recognized his room, the familiar feeling of his mother's hand holding his. "Mom," Minseok whined turning onto his side before facing her. She smiled softly at her youngest son, moving the hair off his forehead before kissing it. "Where is Joonmyun!" his eyes getting wide trying to sit up but a course of pain went through him. "Where is Hyung? Yixing! Are they okay?"

"Yixing? We only found you and your brother lying in the ice." Mrs. Kim explained soft tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be okay Minseok; you're going to be okay."

"Mom, where is Hyung is he in his room?" Minseok sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and then slowly stood up, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Minseok only noticed then that his chest was completely covered in bandages, and thoughts of the Fire Nation attack now coming back to him. "I need to make sure that Hyung is okay, he isn't going to take this well." Minseok moved through the house in order to find his brother's room. He wasn't there though; the next place that Minseok looked was Yixing's house.

Sighing once he noticed that Joonmyun was sitting in the middle of the living area where Minseok found Yixing earlier yesterday. "Hyung," Minseok walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder and then sat down beside him.

"What happened?"

Joonmyun met his brother's eyes, tears coming down them already before wrapping him into a tight hug. "They took him, they saw him try to heal me and you during the battle and then they took him from me. Completely knocking me out and making sure that I couldn't get up from that moment onward. I heard him shouting out for me, calling my name. But I couldn't move! They dragged him away from me, and brought him onto their boats."

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Minseok wrapped his arms back around his brother and pulled him closer to his chest. "It's going to be okay. We can get him back."

"How, we don't even know where he is, and Dad isn't going to support the idea of me going after him."

"Fuck! Joonmyun who gives a shit what Dad thinks. You love Yixing don't you?" Minseok held his brother's shoulder and shaking him slightly. Joonmyun nodded his head. "So screw what Dad thinks, we're going to get Yixing back. And you're going to propose to him instead of being with that stupid Minah chick got it!"

Joonmyun whipped his own tears this time and met his brother's eyes nodding his head once more. "We're going to get Yixing back, and we're going to take down the Fire Nation for taking him away from me. I will marry Yixing, because I love him and no one is going to stop me from doing so."

"There you go, now I think I know where we can find our lead, on where they would have taken Yixing, just we're going to have to wait till night fall for us to go and get him." Minseok explained. "For now, let's go see if anyone else in the village needs our help, just act normal. We will find out more tonight and then hopefully leave."

"Alright sounds good, I'll go and deal with Dad, he probably is going to want me to help out with the houses and such that the Fire Nation destroyed and well, I don't want you to be there to listen to how much of a disappointment this whole thing is."

"Did you tell him?"

"About what?"

"Yixing, did you tell him, that he is the one that you feel for instead."

"I did." Joonmyun stood back up, "But like you would think that didn't go so well. He wanted to banish Yixing from our Tribe, but not like I would let that happen. Even if it did I would go with him. I don't think he is going to care too much that Yixing is gone but I have to say, I don't really care what Dad thinks about all this."

"Come on, go help out, I'll go and find what I need to for tonight then I'll go and get that guy that I was talking about."

"You want my help?"

"I'll come get you before I go." Minseok said. "Now go, before Dad starts to wonder where you went."

The brothers split up, Minseok getting any sort of supplies ready for the journey that they were about to take. Clothes, and food, were set and ready in backpacks for the brothers. Now it was just the one problem. That Fire Nation member that was most likely still sitting on the outside of the village. Minseok wonder why his mother didn't find him though along with her sons.

"Mom, hey, you know where Joonmyun went?" Minseok came into the house to see his mother working over the fire in the middle. She smiled sadly and motioned towards the closed door. Minseok heard something smash against the ground. Minseok started to walk towards the door and swung it open. His mother trying to hold him back before entering the room; Joonmyun was on the ground holding his chest.

"Joonmyun, I wish you didn't have feelings for him, why did you do this to me. To this Tribe! They want a strong leader someone who can take care of them, watch over them."

"I can do that, I'm strong and powerful. Father I'm the Water Guardian, I'm pretty sure I can handle my own and a Tribe. I just don't love who you want me to love. Yixing is my world, and when he comes back I'm going to marry him. No matter what you say or do." Joonmyun stood up and leaned against Minseok who was how helping him stand. "I'll prove it to you; I'm strong, stronger than you'll ever be. I love you and look up to you. I just wish you would accept me for who I am! You knew that I could never love her, I'm supposed to be with Yixing, and I'm supposed to be in love with him! It's even written in that stupid prophecy!" Joonmyun turned his brother and had him help him leave the room.

Minseok and Joonmyun left the house and headed towards Yixing's soon afterwards since it was the only place that they knew would be able to talk normally without their family coming after them. "Hyung you alright," Minseok asked as he helped his brother sit back down. "Did he hurt you, please tell me that you're not bleeding anywhere, I'm no good with fixing wounds, and you know that." Minseok panicked looking over his brother.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, he push gave me a push. But I'm not going to stop; I'm going to find Yixing! And I'm going to bring him back; I'm going to prove to Dad just how strong I am."

"I know, and you're amazing Hyung, the strongest person I know. Hell you wanted Yixing and me to get away from the fight so that we wouldn't get hurt, leaving you to fend off the Fire Bender's by yourself. You're selfless and head strong." Minseok hugged his brother once more and then made the two of them something to eat before the night officially came down on them.

It wasn't for another two hours that the Kim brothers made their way across the icy ground and towards where Minseok found the Fire Nation Guard the other day. "He's got to be around here somewhere. Yixing was healing him here." Minseok searched around him until he saw a little glow coming from a cave about 100 metres away. "There," Minseok pointed and then grabbed onto his brother's arm. Creating a sheet of ice underneath their feet Minseok glided the two of them across the plains and towards the cave.

Stopping just outside the cave Minseok and Joonmyun both conjured up their elements in order to be ready to fight back if need be. "I wondered when you were going to come back for me Cheeks." The Fire Nation Guards smirked turning his head towards the caves entrance. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt either one of you guys."

"Bullshit, you're Fire Nation."

"Fair enough, but I can tell you one thing, the Fire Nation and I am not really the best of friend's either." the Fire Nation turned back towards the fire that was in front of him.

"Get him!" Minseok shouted.

The two brothers dragged the boy back to Yixing's house in order to get more information out of him. They threw him onto a chair and tied him up, holding his hand behind his back so he wouldn't be able to Bend Fire at the two of them. Looking over the Fire Nation member, it seemed like Yixing's healing did pretty well, the bruises on his face were gone, and the revealing part of his chest was healed as well.

Minseok tilted his head to the side looking the boy over; he really is something, handsome, strong and firm. "Admiring me?" the Fire Bender smirked. Minseok blushed but turned his head around wanting to hide behind his brother for getting caught staring at the man. Taking a deep breath, Minseok knew what he had to do, they needed information about the Fire Nation, and they needed to find Yixing.

Minseok created an ice shard and held it in his head before pushing himself forward and holding it to the Fire Bender's throat. "Where is the Fire Nation heading!" Minseok threatened. "Tell us, or this goes through your neck."

"Cheeks, you aren't as scary as you are trying to portray." He smirked.

"Answer his question," Joonmyun came up behind me holding a ball of water in his hand getting ready to attack him. Minseok pushed the dagger into his skin a little, a drop of blood came off of him, causing the Fire Bender to wince. "Or he will kill you."

"Okay, slow down Gramps, I'm not going to do anything. Hello, I was burnt when you first saw me. What do you think that means?" He raised his eyebrows and looking between Minseok and Joonmyun then settling his eyes on Minseok once more. "Your friend healed me right? But did you ever think where did he get these markings in the first place?"

"So tell us," Joonmyun pushed. "You're wearing a Fire Nation guard uniform; of course we are going to be going against you."

"I'm not with the Fire Nation, well not anymore."

"Continue," Minseok narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you just sit on my lap Cheeks, you seem to like getting close to me." He smirked, and Minseok pulled away from him once more. "You would be more comfortable this way too!"

"Get over yourself; just tell us what has your panties in a bunch about the Fire Nation."

"Why should I tell you, you've been nothing but rude this entire time. Came and attacked me while I was just peaceful sitting in my cave. Throwing me onto this chair and tying me up as well. It's sort of rude. Then piercing my neck. I would have to say this isn't really making me want to share information."

"What do you want then?" Joonmyun asked and he turned his head towards Minseok and smirked. "Besides my brother."

He sighed and the met Joonmyun's eyes. "You two are Guardians aren't you, and the one that healed me is one too isn't he?"

Minseok turned and eyed his brother, it was sort of obvious that he was a Guardian, Frost wasn't one of the Four Natural Elements. "We are, and so is the one that Healed you. Which is why you are here, in a sense you owe him."

"I don't really owe him anything, he was the one that healed me."

"Oh my god! Get over yourself! We're trying to get back at Fire Nation for kidnapping one of the Guardians, and if they get a hold of him and kill him then the chances of defeating the Fire Nation are zero. And if you want to get back at the Fire Nation as much as we do, then you better start really answering our questions got it." Minseok shouted at the boy grabbing onto his shirt.

The Fire Nation's eyes widened. "Wow, Cheeks, now that was hot." Minseok rolled his eyes. "But I do, I want to get back at the Fire Nation as much as you want to. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just on one condition." He seemed to pause for dramatic effect, leaving the brothers more annoyed than before. "I want to come with you guys. On whatever stupid adventure you're going on. I want in, especially if it has with completely ruining any plans that the Fire Nation might have."

Joonmyun pulled his younger brother away from the Fire Guard. "We need him, he knows way more than we do about the Fire Nation, and he knows the outside world. We only know the Water Tribe, and Southern one at that. And he seems to really want to go against the Nation. We should take him with us."

"Hyung you can't be serious!"

"Cheeks you've got the most beautiful backside." Minseok looked over his shoulder at the Bender who had his head tilted and was staring at Minseok's ass. Minseok blushed once more before turning his attention back to his brother.

"We're not bringing him with us." Minseok glared at him. "You've got to be high or something to think that he would be an asset like him."

"I know where they would have taken your little friend." Joonmyun perked up and then moved back to the Bender. "I'll tell you if you just let me come with you guys."

"Fine, you can come. Now tell us where Yixing is."

"They took him to the Earth Kingdom. Most likely to heal the Fire Nation members that have been fighting in the war against the Earth Benders."

"The Earth Kingdom," Joonmyun locked eyes with his brother. "Minseok we've got to go there. It isn't that far is it?"

"It's not too bad, about three weeks of a journey. If you know where you are going. And lucky for you two, I know where I'm going."

"We already told you that you can come along. We're leaving, tomorrow night, Min untie him and make sure that he has something to eat while you're at it. I'm going to go back to the house and make sure that we have everything. We can take one of the boats tomorrow night. They're all docked at the south entrance."

"Wait you're leaving me here with him." Minseok shouted towards his brother.

"Of course." Joonmyun smiled. "I'm Kim Joonmyun by the way, or Suho as some call me."

"Kim Jongdae." he replied and Joonmyun nodded his head leaving the room. "And what about you Cheeks what's your name."

"Minseok."

 


	3. Chapter 3

The three snuck out the night afterwards, being able to quickly grab a hold of one of the boats on the outside of the gates of the Tribe, they were easily able to leave undetected. "Come on we need to make it out of our territory by the morning. They won't be able to track us that well then." Joonmyun said holding out his hand, reaching for his brother to help him into the boat where Jongdae was already sitting.

"Alright, then for the first leg then we will just go all out then like Jongdae can row for a little bit I guess." Minseok explained smirking over his shoulder.

Jongdae just leaned back into the boat and closed his eyes. Minseok and Joonmyun stood at the back of the boat. The two brothers shared a mischievous smile with one another before moving their hands in a circular formation and then pushing forward sending them speeding through the water. Using their bending abilities to make them move through the ocean's waters quickly. Jongdae fell back against his seat and held on for dear life.

"You guys trying to kill me here!" Jongdae shouted from in front of us. "A warning would have been nice."

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Minseok shouted back as they moved through the water, getting further and further away from the Southern Water Tribe. Finally, they were on their way to get Yixing back, and Joonmyun couldn't have been happier.

The boys took a break in the early morning. Jongdae was completely wrapped up in the supply of blankets. "Why is it so damn cold here anyway!"

"You're really stupid you know that right?" Minseok shot back. "We're in the Southern Water Tribe! It's completely made of ice!"

"If you're so cold then conjure up some Fire and warm yourself up." Jongdae didn't answer and just looked out the side of the boat. Minseok met his brother's eyes before shrugging his shoulders. "Yo, did you hear me? You're from the Fire Nation aren't you, and you were a Guard there, shouldn't you be able to make Fire?"

"I thought that that was some sort of requirement there."

"It is, but I guess I was sort of special to them or something. I can't Fire Bend."

"What!" both brothers shouted. "How can you not Fire Bend? What made you so special there then. I mean to be out of the Fire Nation and on a mission to the Water Tribe. It really doesn't add up."

"Well, like I said I guess that I'm special." Jongdae said dropping the subject. Minseok just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against his brother and closed his eyes trying to get some sort of sleep for the time being. They were far enough away from their home, that no one would be able to find them.

Waking up some time later Minseok found himself leaning against Jongdae. "Hey Cheeks, you finally awake?" Jongdae smirked looking down at the Frost Guardian. "Man you're a deep sleeper, we've reached shore and everything. All while you were sleeping! I have to say that that is some sort of skill don't you think?" Minseok broke away from Jongdae searching around for his brother.

"Where's Joonmyun?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere, he went to go and get some firewood for tonight. It's probably going to get cold again. And well I hate being cold you know." Jongdae winked. "Maybe we can cuddle up together tonight."

"I doubt that that is going to happen." Minseok snapped.

"Guys, you are never going to believe this." Joonmyun shouted rushing over towards the two who were continuing to bicker at each other. "There is a Fire Nation ship docked on the shore over about 500 meters."

"What!" Minseok sprung to his feet and chased after his brother. "Joonmyun wait, don't go into this alone!"

"Ah fuck,' Jongdae groaned getting up and chasing after the two Water Tribe members.

Minseok and Joonmyun stood along the shoreline of the little cove where the Fire Nation Ship was docked. "You two are idiots for standing out in the middle of open like this, get down!" Jongdae harshly whispered to the brothers. Minseok and Joonmyun quickly dropped and then moved behind the trees along the line.

"What the hell would a Fire Nation ship be doing here?" Minseok whispered looking to the side were his brother was hiding. Jongdae stood on his other side looking over his shoulder at the ship with narrowed eyes.

"You think that Yixing would be in there?" Joonmyun asked looking back at his brother.

"I don't know."

"We're going to check it out though, we could take them, usually ships like those hold prisoners. It wouldn't be unlikely that they would have them on there now. Most likely coming across someone in the area that disrespected the Fire Nation and well they could be taking them back to the Fire Nation now. It doesn't look like one that would carry a huge amount of prisoners though."

"You think it was one that went from the Southern Water Tribe," Minseok turned to look at Jongdae who stood a lot closer to the Frost Guardian than for his liking. "I mean it could be one of them right?"

"It could, I won't deny that, but I don't think that is." Jongdae explained. He made eye contact with the Water Guardian and saw the determined look he was wearing. "This Yixing guy means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"More than you know." Joonmyun sighed. "Come on let's go and see if he's in there, I can't go without at least trying."

"Alright, then we'll go in together, in total there should only be about ten men on the ship, if it's regulation." Jongdae explained.

"Stick close to us then, we don't want you getting hurt, you're the only one that knows their way around here."

"Oh I'll stick close to you Cheeks," Jongdae smirked looking down at Minseok causing the younger to blush under his glare. Jongdae satisfied with the blush on Minseok's face walked forward along the tree line making his way closer to the ship. Joonmyun took off towards the water throwing himself into the waves. "What does your brother think he's doing? He's an idiot!"

"You're an idiot, Joonmyun is the Water Guardian remember!" Minseok smacked Jongdae upside the head before pulling him along the shoreline more and to the docks. "Alright come on. And try hard not to bring attention to yourself."

The two kept quiet as they came to the bow of the boat. Two guards stood at that end. Minseok crunched down, gathering ice into his hands and sending them flying towards the two guards causing them to fall off the side of the ship. Jongdae and Minseok moved their way into the ship. "Where do they usually keep their captive."

"Lowest level, come on follow me." Jongdae said making his way along the edges, stopping behind the barrels when Fire Nation would walk past them. "Come on, and keep quiet." Minseok followed Jongdae down to the lower levels of the ship in order to find the cells.

"Alright split up from here, it isn't so big, if you get into trouble shout alright." Jongdae said moving the other way down the hall. Minseok sighed and headed forward looking through the cells for any sigh of Yixing.

"Hyung, come on Hyung please be here," Minseok looked back and forth, but so far it seemed like every single cell was empty. Minseok sighed before coming to the final cell. There in the middle was a boy laying on the ground, who seemed to have taking a great beating lately. His breath was unsteady and his hands were behind his back wrapped in metal handcuffs. What caught Minseok's eyes though was the marking's on the boys back. It was of the sun, well what looked like to be. Each ray having a small circle on the outside. Minseok looked around making sure that he was along before grabbing hold of the bars. He froze the bars completely before being able to kick them breaking the bars off.

Minseok did the same to the boys handcuffs, breaking them off. The boy sprang to life afterwards and latched onto Minseok. "Is this what you wanted?" the boy growled.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything I'm trying to get you out of here,' Minseok explained holding his hands up innocently at the boy. "Look see I'm like you!" Minseok said removing  his shirt to reveal the marking of his snowflake on his back. The boys eyes widened and then got off of Minseok. "I saw the marking's on your back and well it looked like you really needed help. Besides all Guardians have to stick together now don't we?"

"How did you find me?"

"How about we talk about that after we get off this ship." Minseok said standing up and helping the boy up as well. It happened then, two Fire Nation guards came down the steps, angry, and fierce, holding whips of fire in their hands ready to attack the boys.

"Get back in your cell little Light Bender," he growled. "You can't escape us that easily."

"Close your eyes," the Light Bender called from behind Minseok. Minseok shut his eyes tightly as Baekhyun moved his hand in front of his own eyes before reaching outwards and taking the light from the Fire Nation's eyes blinding them. "Run," he grabbed onto Minseok's hand and pulled him towards the main deck. Minseok opened his eyes and noticed the Fire Benders stunned and grabbing onto their eyes. Minseok held out his own hands and shot a blast of ice towards the men. Stabbing them through their clothing and pushing them up against the side of the wall to know for sure that they wouldn't be following the two of them.

Reaching the top, Minseok noticed that Jongdae and Joonmyun were working effortlessly together. Joonmyun graceful with his Water Bender techniques and Jongdae with, well the sword that he was holding onto.

"Pretty, you thought you could escape us that easily." behind Minseok two more men came up. The Light Bender decked out of their grip as they caught onto Minseok instead. A wave of Fire was wrapped around the boy and his captor. The fight seemed to seize then. "Come closer and I set him on Fire." he said holding Minseok around his throat.

"You seriously think that that is a good idea!" Jongdae shouted taking a step closer to the guy, Joonmyun at his side. Jongdae's eyes caught Baekhyun and his smirk grew. "You honestly think that you can take on Four Guardians?"

Four?

Before Minseok or the others could even comment on Jongdae's saying, there was thunder that filled the skies. "Get off of him, you don't get to take what's mine." Jongdae shouted his eyes turning a shade of deep purple before Lightning struck the boat, just in front of where the man was holding Minseok. "Let him go now!"

The Fire Bender's eyes widened. "Prince Jongdae is the Lightning Bender!" the man behind him shouted. Him being distracted by Jongdae's attack allowed Minseok to break free, freezing the fire around him so that he could escape. Jongdae moved Minseok behind him.

"Now, you have anything else to say to me." Jongdae smirked. The Fire Benders all surrounded them then. The four stood back to back to each other each squaring off against two Fire Benders. "Well I guess we're doing this the hard way."

The fight officially broke out then, attacks of Frost, Light, Water and Lightning mixed with the threatening Fire causes the ship to be destroyed within seconds of the beginning attack. The Lightning and Fire soon stopped, as all of them were thrown overboard and into the waters. Minseok and Joonmyun swam to each other quickly as Minseok conjured up his Light abilities once more and sent the remaining Fire Benders out into the sea. Joonmyun as quick to surround the others in a bubble so they would be protected from any other oncoming attack and submerged them into the water so they wouldn't be detected.

Once on shore the four laid against the sand taking a deep breath. Minseok placed his hand on his chest and turned towards his brother smiling brightly. "That was definitely a first for us." Minseok laughed looking at Joonmyun. But Joonmyun's face was different. Minseok's smile dropped. Moving towards his brother, Minseok understood what was going on through his head. Yixing wasn't on the boat. It only held the Fire Benders and their Light Bending captive. "Hey Hyung, it's going to be okay. Just because that one didn't hold him doesn't mean that we won't be able to find him. Trust me we will find him. Jongdae said that they are taking him to the Earth Kingdom. We've still got two weeks of a walk left until we get there. Come on cheer up. You need to be strong." Minseok hugged his brother.

"Jongdae, I can't believe that it's you. I thought I was a goner." the boy from earlier jumped into the Benders arms and hugged him tightly. "But how, I thought you were dead, at least that's what they've been telling everyone back at home."

"I'm fine, well more than fine. But what about you, how the hell are you all the way out here and not with Chanyeol?" the Light Bender looked down, tears coming down his eyes at the thought of not being where he belonged.

Minseok and Joonmyun stood before the two of them afterwards. "Come on we need to hide, nights coming. And then afterwards you two can explain everything to us. Right Prince Jongdae?" Minseok glared at the boy.

"Does me being a Prince turn you on?" Jongdae asked hopping up and following Minseok like a lost puppy. Minseok pushed the boy away from him and then kept walking back to their original camp.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The four sat in front of a fire that night, their Water Nation clothes laying on the rocks to the side of them. Leaving the boys in the Fire Nation outfits that Joonmyun picked up before the entire destruction of the ship happened. "Red looks good on you Cheeks."

"Shove it," Minseok retorted not wanting to deal with Jongdae and his teasing at the moment. Minseok moved closer towards his brothers side for safe measure.

"Here, eat this you look like you haven't eaten in days." Joonmyun handed the fish they caught towards the boy. The Light Bender quickly took it, bowing his head in thanks before digging into the food. Minseok smiled at the hungry boy. "There, you go, have as much as you want. We're quite good at catching fish, so if we need more we can get more."

"Thank you," he whispered, before continuing to devour his food. Joonmyun handed the other two sticks to Minseok and Jongdae. The four ate in silence, nothing but the awkward tension between the Water Tribe members and the Fire Nation. The Light Guardian seemed to be the one that was most tense about the situation, sticking close to Jongdae.

"Time to spill! Jongdae why the heck didn't you tell us that you could Bend, and more importantly a Lightning Bender." Joonmyun asked the boy.

"And what about this Prince thing too!" Minseok shouted pointing his empty fish stick towards the boy. "Answer now."

"Alright, no need to be pushy Cheeks. I'll answer your questions." Jongdae sighed. "First and foremost, not many people know that I am the Lightning Guardian, only my brother and his boyfriend does, and now you guys. I sort of kept it from my father, he never really took a liking towards me in the first place. Chanyeol, or the Phoenix as most people know him as, is the ultimate Fire Bender. Truly he is amazing, and right away my father favoured him over me. It could also have to do that I was born out of wedlock. The Fire Lord, of course, had multiple mistresses but seemed to take a great liking to my mother. And you know, I came out of that. Chanyeol was born by the true Queen only a couple months later and I was soon forgotten. Chanyeol is the true heir to the throne, and when he found out that Chanyeol was the Fire Guardian, all his focus went towards him."

"Wow, I'm sorry Jongdae." Joonmyun smiled sadly.  

"Seems like you and I have more in common than I thought. Joonmyun is the favoured brother out of us too." Minseok explained with his head on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. "But I don't let it bother me, in a way it's better you get more freedom, but then also you don't get the respect that you deserve. Joonmyun is a great brother though, and he will make an even better leader when the time comes."

"Thanks Min, but you know that Dad isn't treating me all that well either at the moment." Joonmyun sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yixing, that Healing Guardian that we are trying to find, is my lover. We've been seeing one another for some time now. I can't really explain it, but we're just pulled together, and I can't think of my life without him. Yixing is from the Northern Water Tribe and when he heard that there was Guardians in the South he came in order to be closer to us."

"They fell in love soon afterwards. Trust me it was a huge pile of mush for the first year that they were together." Minseok stuck out his tongue towards his brother and laughed. "But Yixing Hyung is gentle and kind and honestly the most pure human being out there. He's truly an angel."

"That makes sense you know." the Light Guardian spoke up. "You've heard the stories right, about the past Guardians, their powers, their defeat over the nations and their love life right? How each one of us are connected, all as one, but there is that one person that just makes us want to feel just that tad-bit more connected too."

"I've never heard of them having those sort of feelings for one another." Joonmyun said. "I thought that they just defeated the Nations and brought back harmony because they were one with each other."

"Of course, that's the main reason. But during their times together, they would grow close to one another. Love blossoms in the strangest ways, and at the strangest times too. For the Guardians that no exception. To be honest, it's almost like destiny. We are meant to be all together that is for sure, but we are also meant to have that one person that we rely on more than the others. I think it was written this way so that we would never be alone. Even when separated we would have someone."

"Alright I think he's gone completely insane." Minseok said looking at the boy wide eyes.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, by the way, the Light Guardian, and I'm like you Joonmyun. I have a lover. Someone that was just made perfectly for me. Someone that I hold above everyone else and cherish with my whole being." Baekhyun beamed. "He's not someone you would except to love but he really is a kind and gentle soul when you know him."

"And a complete idiot." Jongdae mumbled, causing Baekhyun to hit Jongdae upside the head. "Why does everyone keep doing that." Jongdae held the side of his head.

 Baekhyun continued anyway. "When he gets over the fact that not everyone wants to hurt me."

"Dude, he has protection issues, and he always will. Heck he wanted to hurt me when you first came along and I'm his brother!" Jongdae was laughing hard this time at the blushing Baekhyun who put his head down.

"Sorry about that." Baekhyun whispered. "But you did try to hug me."

"Yea, and that was only on like the second week I've known you." Jongdae paused and then widened his eyes at Baekhyun. "Wait, if you're here, where is he? They took you away from him!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Minseok asked.

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol are dating, if you haven't caught onto that yet?" Jongdae rolled his eyes. "My brother has had his eyes on this little one for some time now. It's been about five years since they've been together. Baekhyun is the only one that can calm Chanyeol down at times when his Fire Bending over powers him. And now that he's here and away from Chanyeol, I don't know what is going to happen. Baekhyun is like Chanyeol's little rock, he needs him." 

"Wait, you're the lover to the Phoenix! Holy shit, I didn't know he was capable of such thing!" Minseok said, Baekhyun and Jongdae both glared at him. "Sorry, I don't know Chanyeol, just the stories that were told about him and the Fire Nation."

"Our Tribe doesn't really speak well of the Fire Nation or any of their Royal Family." Joonmyun sighed.

"It's alright, I can see why." Jongdae hummed.

"But yes, to answer your question, Chanyeol and I are dating, and like Jongdae said for about five years now. Chanyeol really is a lovable giant, and I love him with all my being. He protected me and took care of me. And well is extremely possessive as well but I don't hold that against him. He has his reasons to be like that."

"He's really important to you, isn't he?" Minseok asked moving closer to Baekhyun now and smiling at the younger.

"Of course he is." Baekhyun was beaming now thinking about Chanyeol. Jongdae just smiled at Baekhyun. "But what about you Minseok, you have anyone special?"

"Not yet!" Jongdae smirked.

"You wish," Minseok turned away from the boy once more. Minseok got up afterwards and then left the three there. "I'm gonna go for a swim." he left the cave. Joonmyun shrugged his shoulders and then looked towards the other two boys. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay." Joonmyun smiled at him. "I'm probably going to head to bed as well. It was nice meeting you Baekhyun. You are for sure welcomed to join us in our adventure. We're heading to the Earth Kingdom. We're going to get Yixing back, and well Jongdae has told us that Chanyeol was supposed to be there as well. With you there things would be a lot easier. And you would get to see Chanyeol once again." Joonmyun explained.

"That would be amazing. And I promise you, it will be a lot easier with me there when facing Chanyeol. Maybe we can get your friend back simpler." Baekhyun smiled. "But, I'm going to go to bed as well." Baekhyun got up and followed Joonmyun over towards the packs and blankets laying down beside him.

Jongdae got up and looked out over towards the water. Minseok was standing in the middle of ocean staring up at the moon. Jongdae got up and made his way over towards the boy. Sitting down on the beach Jongdae watched Minseok swim through the waves. Minseok came out soon afterwards noticing Jongdae in the sand. Sighing and knowing that he couldn't get around without talking to the boy Minseok walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey," Minseok took his seat. "Sound I be worried that you're watching me swim?

"Hey," Jongdae smiled back, ignoring Minseok's comment from earlier. "Water nice?"

"Well yea, it would be cold for anyone else, but for me it was refreshing." Minseok smiled.

"Right Frost Guardian."

"Yup." Minseok sighed. Minseok met Jongdae's eyes and continued to blush a deep red. He couldn't help it, Jongdae is stunning, his deep dark brown eyes pulling you in. The curve at the edge of his lips makes him want to be devoured them and his strong arms to hold you, would be a dream come true. But Jongdae is Fire Nation, and the Prince no less. He's an idiot too with his shameless flirting even though it did have its effects on Minseok.

"Come on ask me, I know you want too."

"What?"

"Ask me."

"Alright," Minseok sighed. "Why did the Fire Nation attack you. How come we found you laying on the side of the ice like that. You say you're a Prince, so shouldn't you be leading them; not floating around in the seas." Jongdae turned around and look back towards the water and Minseok moved closer to Jongdae leaning his head on his shoulder experimentally.

"Chanyeol has always been the favoured son. The Fire Guardian, it's an honor to be, and also the son of the Fire Lord. I knew that he felt unstoppable. My father excepted a lot from me as well. But I couldn't Bend like Chanyeol could, I was just a kid, but I trained like a soldier anyway. I was determined to gain his respect and love, the same way that he did with Chanyeol. When I found out that I was the Lightning Bender I was super excited, I wanted to tell him right away, he could finally be proud of me, I could bend, and I wasn’t' just some pushover! But I overheard him talking with the other members of the guards. Talking about how he wanted to track down all the other Guardians that were born and kill them. He was going to keep Chanyeol, because if you control Chanyeol you could control the people. And my father knew that." Jongdae laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"The realization that I don't want to be like Chanyeol. I don't think that his life is so grand anymore. Even though he has Baekhyun someone that loves him dearly, he also has our father always watching over him. Always pressuring him, always looking over his shoulder. Sure Chanyeol got away with a lot more things than I did but he didn't have as much freedom either."

"Are you and Chanyeol close?"

"Yeah we're really close. Chanyeol helps me train with my bending, when no one is around. He helped me through a lot of shit that happened in the past. And well even when Baekhyun came into the picture he was still there for me. We were inseparable when we were younger, much to our father's dismay. He didn't want me interfering with Chanyeol's training. Things started to change about two years ago, my father's views and actions became more bold. And for a while I was blinded by it, I wanted to prove to him that I was still capable." Jongdae paused for a moment thinking things though. Minseok looked up at Jongdae not really sure what to except next. Minseok grabbed onto the Lightning Benders hand this time and gave it a squeeze. Jongdae squeezed back and then tilted his head a little and placed it on Minseok's head.

"His ideas of becoming all powerful and destroying all Benders in order to have Fire be the dominate one, didn't sit well with me. It started after his official raid on the Air Nomads. Completely taking down the Western and Eastern Air Temples, until there was none left. Wind Benders are pretty much extinct now. It's been two years since anyway has ever heard of them. And it was all because of father dearest."

"He's an evil man Jongdae, you can't hold yourself to his tactics. I can already tell that that isn't you."

"Thanks Min, but even after all that, when he told me that he wanted me to be in charge of the raid on the Southern Water Tribe I still agreed. I still wanted to gain that respect and trust. Only to find out that because of my deviance and uncertainty around the Fire Nation, that he wanted to just kill me off. It was most likely so that I don't get through to Chanyeol or something, Baekhyun and I always had more of a motive over the boy anyway, even to my father's liking." Jongdae smirked. "But I guess they didn't get to finish me off though, or Baekhyun either. Even during that time I didn't show my bending abilities. I think it was so that even if they did kill me they would never know that the Lightning Bender was gone. That I would still always weigh on their minds, that I was still out there and still somewhat of a threat to the Fire Nation. Sort of made me feel powerful."

"But you're here now and that's what really matters. We can take down the Fire Nation and restore the balance that was once there." Minseok grabbed onto Jongdae's arm and pulled him into a standing position. "Thank you for sharing your story with me Jongdae. I know it must have been hard too."

"Honestly Min, with you it isn't that hard." Jongdae walked away afterwards heading back to Baekhyun and Joonmyun. Minseok watched Jongdae's figure disappear into the trees. Minseok just stood there blushing once more. Jongdae seemed to be really open with him, and the Frost Guardian really couldn't understand the draw that Jongdae had towards Minseok. No one has ever really paid attention to him before. Girls from the Water Tribe have approached him for dates and such but none have ever really caught his eye or made him blush like the way that Jongdae does.

Shaking his head, _this is all just nonsense_. Joonmyun was curled up close to the fire. Baekhyun and Jongdae were laying side by side. Jongdae's arms underneath his head and he was laying on his back, Baekhyun seemed to have curled himself into Jongdae's side searching for some sort of warmth. Minseok moved by the two to his brother and laid down beside him. Smiling sadly, Minseok curled into his brother's embrace wanting to be with him.

"Min you okay?" Joonmyun murmured with his eyes still closed, but his arms moved around his brother bringing him closer.

"I’m fine."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"So then Jongdae decided that it would be a good idea to play with his Lightning powers in the water when we were bathing." Baekhyun was giggling while telling Minseok a story from when they were younger. "Seriously, you are an idiot." Baekhyun laughed, Jongdae turned over his shoulder from beside Joonmyun and rolled his eyes, but still laughed nonetheless.

"Seriously Baek, do you have to tell them everything about our past?"

"Not everything, just the funny stories. The other times it was depressing and I don't want to talk about it." Baekhyun groaned. "Besides we need something to talk about. We've been walking for almost two weeks now! And it feels like we're getting nowhere near the Earth Kingdom."

"Have you ever been there?" Minseok asked.

"Only a hand full of times. Chanyeol took me there a couple of times because he had to go with his Father for "official business," mostly though he liked to keep me out of that stuff." Baekhyun grabbed onto Minseok's arm and held it, making Jongdae glare once against at his elder. "Don't get to jealous Jongdae, it's not a good look on you."

Before the two could start another fight, Joonmyun stopped and pointed over towards a small town. "You think that they will have some sort of supplies for us. We're pretty much out of food, and I really need to stop eating fish and berries." Joonmyun explained.

"I second that, I have no clue how you guys can eat so much fish." Jongdae said raising his hand in vote that they go and check out the town.

"Maybe they have a room we can rent as well, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground, I swear my back just gets worse and worse the more nights we spend out here." Baekhyun groaned. "Come on let's head into town, I doubt anyone would recognize us anyway. You guys are two Water Tribe members who haven't been off their Tribe, and Jongdae wasn't really seen by the public much outside the Fire Nation. And well I'm cute so I can just play off anything if they recognize me."

The four moved down the path until they reached the town. It seemed to be struggling with merchants trying to get anyone to buy their goods and dealers working their way through shops as well. Elder women watching over the children and men working in the shops. "Hey there, it looks pretty comfortable, you think that they would have any room for us." Joonmyun pointed towards an inn.

"Jongdae and I will go and check it out. You guys grab some sort of supplies. We'll meet back here in a half hour alright." Baekhyun said releasing Minseok and then once again clinging onto Jongdae soon afterwards. The two Fire Nation members walked down the street towards the inn leaving the brothers behind.

"Come on let's get some clothes from the Earth Kingdom and some food as well." Joonmyun grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him towards the closest vender.

"What can I get you two?" the man at the stall asked. "I've got all your needs, food, drinks, accessories for the ladies?" He motioned towards everything he had laid out in front of him.

"How much for three loafs of bread and maybe some cow meat?" Joonmyun asked.

"30 pebbles for all that." He explained looking up at us. Minseok turned to his brother soon realizing that they only had the Water Tribes currency with them. "Pay up or leave boys, I've got other costumers to attend too."

"We'll just leave then." Minseok said pushing his brother forward and leaving the man behind. "We're not going to be able to buy anything. We've only got money from the Water Tribe. No one is going to take that?"

"What if we just told them that we are Guardians and we're here to save them or something?" Joonmyun asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Hyung, I think that that is the stupidest suggestion you've ever come up with." Minseok deadpanned.

"I know but I'm desperate and hungry, you can't blame a man for trying." Joonmyun moved onto the next vender looking through the station, listening to his stomach growl. "I hope that Yixing isn't starving like we are. He always needed to eat three times a day. He said that if he stayed healthy then it would help enhance the health of the others that he healed. I never really fully understood the approached but then again it's Yixing, and he's sometimes a mystery in himself, and I am dating him."

"Hey, Yixing is probably doing well. He's got a strong head on his shoulders. I bet that he is doing better than you think." Minseok reassured his brother hoping to get him out of his little slump that he was in.

"You two boys look a little lost, and a little far away from home." an elderly women came up behind us. She was holding a couple of loafs of bread, meat and some cloth in her basket.

Minseok and Joonmyun bowed to the women. "No sorry, we were just new to the town, just passing through." Joonmyun held of his hands in defence. "Nice meeting you." Joonmyun grabbed onto his brother and attempted to walk away before they would attract more attention.

"Oh Joonmyun, don't you think that you should stick around and talk with me. I heard a lot about you." Joonmyun stopped and turned on his heels facing her, his face in shock that she knew his name. No one outside of the Water Tribe even knew of him and his brother.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, aren't you the fine young boy that Yixing is always talking about? I think I would recognize my grandson's favourite person." She smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Zhang?"

"Well of course child but please call me Victoria, Mrs. Zhang is my mother. Nice to finally see you. Seeing that you're new in this little town, why don't you grab your friends and follow me back to the house. We'll talk more there alright." She motioned toward the house down the road. "Come along little ones. We don't want the Prince to be seen on the streets now do we." She smiled leading the way back to the house. It was the first time that the brother's noticed that Jongdae and Baekhyun were back.

"Wait, who is that?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yixing's grandmother it seems like." Minseok said following behind her. "Come on we don't want to lose her." Minseok raced towards the women and offered to help her with her things, which in turn ended up being carried by Jongdae because he didn't want his little Princess straining himself. Minseok rolled his eyes at the comment but let the boy do as he wished anyway.

Once inside the house the four were all surrounding the table as the elderly lady started cooking and getting things ready for a meal. "You seem like you haven't had a home cooked meal in decades."

"It's been quite some time." Minseok smiled.

"What are you boys doing together out here, near the Earth Kingdom. It's not safe to have four Guardians out in the open like this. You need to be more secretive when going through the towns boys. We don't want the Fire Nation finding out that you are together."

"We haven't been together for long. We just found Baekhyun about two weeks ago and Jongdae about a week before that. Things have been pretty chaotic beforehand." Joonmyun explained.

"Well I guess you're going to have to tell me all about it. Like for one, why isn't my lovely grandchild with you?" Joonmyun eyes started to water just at the thought of not being able to protect Yixing like he said he would. Not being the one to keep him safe from harm, from the Fire Nation. The people that could hurt him the most have him now! And there is nothing Joonmyun could do at the moment.

Minseok saw the distress in his brother and began the story himself. Starting from the beginning when Yixing first came to the Southern Water Tribe so suddenly and introducing himself to us. Then to the two of them secretly dating even though it was against protocol but either of the two cared because they love each other. The raid of the Fire Nation and how they found Jongdae on the ice sheet. To Yixing's kidnapping and going against their father's will just to find him. To finding Baekhyun, in the Fire Nation ship, until now.

"But I promise you, I will get Yixing back. There is nothing that I wouldn't do in order to have him back with me now. When I do, I want to ask him to marry me, if you would let that?" Joonmyun bowed his head towards her. She smiled and moved towards Joonmyun wrapping her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. Joonmyun hugged her back just as tight.

"Yixing would love that, his parents would love that, and I would love that Joonmyun. Take good care of my boy. Don't let him do to insane things on his own. He tends to get hurt a lot and forget to heal himself because he's helping others. Watch over him for me."

"I promise you that I will, I love him with my entire being." Joonmyun proclaimed.

"That's good to know, I can see you do, if you're going all the way into the Fire Nation to get my grandson back. He is lucky to have you." She sighed placing food on the table for the boys. "Now, let's see, let me guess please." She smiled and then looked at Baekhyun. "Light Guardian am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well for one you shine little one, you're radiate in beauty as well. Completely stunning, but you also have this little spark to your image." She smiled and then turned towards Jongdae. "Prince Jongdae of the Fire Nation I suppose. The world doesn't know of your abilities but I do son. You're exactly like the old Lightning Bender back in my childhood years." Victoria smiled. "He was quite the trouble maker as well. But also quite protective of his lover. It seems like you are the same over the Frost Guardian are you not?"

"We're not dating," Minseok grumbled.

"Just give it time. That's what he said as well. And in the end he couldn't stop himself from falling for the Lightning Benders charms." Victoria smiled.

"See Minnie, I told you. I'm a charming person."

"You never said that!"

"Well I am!"

Victoria shook her head and then laughed. "You knew the other Guardians Victoria?" Joonmyun asked helping her into her seat.

"Of course I did, I was really young, and back then they were quite playful little ones. Always fighting with their gifts, they were together from the beginning it seemed. Unaware of the dark future ahead of them. They all disappeared after their battle with the four Nations. But during that time they were extraordinary and loved greatly by all."

"You think you could tell us about them? What they were like, since we remind you so much of them." Minseok asked.

"Of course child, but you have to promise to stay the night. Besides being out there during the night in the open is not a good idea when so close to the Earth Kingdom, the Phoenix is around these parts and he seems to be terribly troubled by something. It wouldn't have anything to do with you now would it?"

"Chanyeol just has this need to watch over me. Chanyeol is my special one, the one who I am fully connected to. I would give up everything to be with him." Baekhyun proclaimed.

"You're a brace little soul. A little light to the cruel Fire Nation. Thank you for loving him. A Fire Bender has a lot of power, and the Guardian of Fire even more so. Without the right focus or love they can be uncontrollable and ruthless."

"Was the other Fire Bender like this?"

"Of course, but it didn't take long for a little diva like yourself to control him." Victoria smiled. "So now, you boys want to hear more about your ancestors or not?"

"Yes!" all four boys jumped up and followed the elderly lady into the next room. She took a seat on one of her chairs and the boys followed suit. Baekhyun and Joonmyun sitting on the couch with Minseok squished between the two. Jongdae took the position on the floor in front of the boys, leaning back against Minseok's legs. He smirked up at that Frost Bender, but at the moment Minseok couldn't care less. He was finally going to learn more about the other Guardians before him. He never learned of them before and he's always wanted to know more. The elders of the Water Tribe never spoke much about them, except that they were treasured and great men.

"Their names were great and written in the statue that is centered at the Four Nations, along with the rest. Each generation of Guardians get put there, their groups each different but special. You all will be put there when the time comes and the Fire Nation is finally defeated. Back then everything was imbalance. It started with the Fire Nation wanting the power, and then the Earth Kingdom disputing with them because of this, the Air Nomads and Water Tribes were the same, all wanted to show their dominance against the other tribes.

"KyuHyun was the first Bender that I became friends with, he is the Lightning Guardian much like yourself Jongdae. KyuHyun was quite the troublemaker always wanting attention. He was also the youngest out the Guardians. I don't know what lead the boy to coming to the Northern Water Tribe in the first place, but he said that he was just called here. He met his boyfriend and soon after the battle husband as well. Sungmin, he's quite bubbly and happy all the time. Seen as the cute member of the tribe that all the girls wanted, but also had a fierce side to him. He wouldn't back down easily. Sungmin is the Frost Guardian like you Minseok. You two are actually quite a lot alike. It's like looking in the mirror at times. Sungmin lived in the Northern Water Tribe with two others, Donghae, and Hyukjae, Hyukjae a healer, and Donghae the Water Guardian. The two were inseparable, literally you could not get the two apart. Heechul is the one that tamed the Fire Guardian Hankyung, Heechul himself is the Light Guardian like you Baekhyun. You two are also much alike. I hope that Chanyeol treats you with the same love and dedication that Hankyung treated Heechul. Heechul was Hankyung's rose and princess, he held the elder quite highly.

From the Earth Kingdom you had the Earth Guardian Ryeowook and the Dark Guardian Yesung. They both came together from the Earth Kingdom to the Northern Water Tribe. With them soon came Siwon a Wind Guardian and Kibum the Guardian of Telekinesis. The two were quite strong together and dashing with good looks. Every girl was quite jealous that the two had each other's hearts and would not even spare a glance at the girls. Lastly you had the silent strong types. Leeteuk was literally like an Angel, he could grow wings if he needed, I know it's unheard of, but that was how well in-tuned with his power of Flight he was. While Kangin was a Time Shifter, he was strong and forceful, an amazing fighter, and had a good head on his shoulders.

The Guardians, all trained together when they became one. They went to their Birth Grounds of all Guardians. KyuHyun told me that it was truly the most exhilarating experience that he has ever had. Something changed the boys while they were there, they became closer and stronger soon afterwards."

"It's harder for us though, we're not all together, and we have no clue where these Birth Grounds are!" Minseok sighed leaning back against the couch. "I wish we were all together, I think this would be easier."

"It just means that you have more to learn. You have different challenges to struggle through that the previous Guardians. But I will tell you that when you are all together you will be able to experience new things, new powers, and a new connection one that you never experienced before. KyuHyun said that once they were together, it felt that they were unstoppable. And I believed him, they were amazing to watch in battle. It saddens me that I never saw him much after the battle. He left along with Sungmin and the others. And I couldn't go chasing after him, I had my own family and kids to take care of. But when Yixing was born and he had the markings of a Healer on him, it was like this little leap of hope that I might see my old fiends again. But I won't see him again or the others I used to play with when I was younger. But I'm happy to see you boys, so young and lively, makes me rethink of my life, and how amazing it was."

"You might not get to see your friend again Victoria, but you did have a great life. Yixing tells me how you help around the Northern Water Tribe, how you practically run that place. Now you settled disrupts between the South and the North. You're truly amazing, and Yixing loves you, and I do too, even if this our first meeting." Joonmyun smiled.

"Don't make me blush Joonmyun, save that for my grandson. Now off to bed for all of you, there is a room upstairs that you boys can use, there are blankets and pillows as well, help yourself to whatever you need." She smiled, the four boys stood up and started towards the stairs. "Wait Jongdae hold up alright." She called for the Lightning Bender.

"I'll catch up," Jongdae said and the rest left him to talk with Victoria. "Yes?"

"KyuHyun was quite the trouble maker when he was younger, always the one to pull pranks on the other. But one would always be able to stop him. Sungmin had a strong effect on him, he was able to calm KyuHyun when those spurts of over power consumed him, Minseok will be able to help you with that. Just keep trying alright, I know you don't have control over the surges at this time, from what I hear it is very hard to handle."

"I'll keep trying though, with the surges and Minseok. He isn't escaping me that easily, when I set my eyes on something I get what I want." Jongdae smiled. Jongdae was dismissed to go upstairs soon afterwards.

"I miss you guys…" Victoria let the tears come down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning Joonmyun was kicking Minseok's foot. "Come on we're gathering our things and leaving. We don't want to be more of a burden on Victoria than we already are." Joonmyun explained holding out his hand to help his brother stand up. Minseok grabbed onto it and stood up, rubbing his eyes with his hands he looked around for his clothes. "We're changing into Earth Kingdom attire as well, we want to blend in as much as possible while we're here." Joonmyun tossed Minseok some clothes. "Change and meet us downstairs alright."

Minseok quickly through the clothes on and put his Fire Nation clothes in his backpack before racing downstairs to meet his brother and the others. "Hey," Minseok greeted everyone.

"Took you long enough, we're heading out," Baekhyun smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay the night though Mrs. Victoria, and telling us about the past Guardians, it was really intriguing, I hope we get to see you again quite soon."

"I hope so to child, but run along and free my grandson. Joonmyun watch over him for me alright?" She smiled and hugged our Water Bender tightly. "He's a delicate little flower, as you may know. And bring him back to the Northern Water Tribe one day as well, I bet he would love to see his friends there and the Tribe as well. I'll head back there myself. I hope to see you boys soon."

"We will definitely be visiting." Jongdae said. "Come on Cheeks, we can't leave you behind." Jongdae said reaching out for Minseok's hand and wrapping his own in it. Minseok rolled his eyes at the Lightning Bender but allowed him to hold his hand anyway.

"One town over there is an inn you boys can stay in for the night. Just be very careful, Fire Nation are closer than you boys think. But I also believe that this little village will hold more than it bargains for. You might meet some interesting people in there." She smiled brightly. "Take care boys." She waved to the boys from the house and pointed off into the direction that they should follow.

They were quick to leave afterwards, following the trail that led out of the city and into the next on, all the boys were quite excited about getting closer to the Earth Kingdom. "So you think that what she was telling us was true?" Baekhyun asked as they made it out of the town. "I mean she is a sweet old lady but do you really think she knew all about the old Guardians."

"I think she did, I don't know why she would be telling us this if she didn't. And she is Yixing's grandmother, we're talking about. She seemed to know quite a lot about the Fire Bender."

"What she was saying about that is true, it is very hard to control the Bending abilities from the Fire Nation. It consumes you and can control you at times. I think that's way Chanyeol is so dependent on me, it's because I'm able to help him control that anger and frustration. I love him and I know how hard he can be to handle."

"Yeah even father can't handle him, which is why I'm wondering why did he send you away Baekhyun? He knew that you were the only one that could keep Chanyeol under wraps." Jongdae asked looking over at the short Light Guardian.

"I don't know the full reason but I think it has something to do with me catching onto everything and not liking how the changes were coming along. I didn't like how the Fire Nation was killing off people and hurting those who Bend. And to know that he was hunting down all the Guardians as well. He would have to kill me off eventually." Baekhyun sighed. "I was a piece of hope that the Fire Lord couldn't have around right? So he took me from Chanyeol. That and I wanted to leave, and bring Chanyeol with me, I didn't want to be part of this ruthless game that the Fire Nation was playing. Chanyeol was indecisive about the entire thing. He wanted to be with his family because that's the only thing he knew but he didn't want to leave me either. And in the end I think your father knew that he wasn't leaving me, he would leave him instead."

"How long after I was gone did this happen?"

"Not even a day, it happened quite quickly. Which is another reason I think that Chanyeol is going mad. He lost his brother, the one that he has been with since he was born. He always respected you Jongdae."

"I know, and I respect him too. He and I are brothers, and we bonded greatly throughout the years, but he's been through a lot."

"Yeah but he respected you more than your father. He couldn't understand how you could have these surges and somewhat control them like you do. While Chanyeol needed me to be there in order to be strong." Baekhyun continued.

Minseok stopped in his tracks now noticing that his hand was still in the warmth of Jongdae's and looked up at the Lightning Bender. "You're Lightning surges?"

"Yeah, it's hard to control, but Victoria gave me a tip on how to control it. I think it might help. I mean it helps Chanyeol so it should be able to help me as well." Jongdae smiled.

"What is it? What's the secret to it?" Minseok pushed.

"Oh dear Minnie, you'll figure it out sooner or later." Jongdae smiled, Jongdae released Minseok's hand and moved it around his waist and pulled him into the Lightning Benders side. "Awe, Minnie you don't have to blush for me, although it makes you look a thousand times cuter than you already are."

Minseok pushed himself away from Jongdae and rushed for his brother grabbing onto his arm instead. The four continued their ways down the road until they reached the next down by the end of the day. The sun was setting. "Come on we need to find this inn before we can't see at all." Joonmyun said started his way down the street looking at each of the merchants things and behind them to see if he could recognize one of the houses to be an inn.

"Maybe we can ask someone?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah like they are going to talk to the Prince of the Fire Nation, some slave slut, and two Water Nation rejects." Jongdae grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Baekhyun stared Jongdae down before sending a spark of light towards Jongdae's ass making the other jump. Baekhyun smiled to himself as he walked by Jongdae. Jongdae rubbed his ass before turning towards Minseok who looked equally mad with Jongdae's comment. "Oh Minnie that wasn't really what I meant!" Jongdae said holding his hands up defensively. He started to move closer towards Minseok, hoping that the other would calm down.

"Come any closer and you will be sleeping like a popsicle tonight." Jongdae backed off and followed behind Minseok with a lowered head.

"Fire Nation, Fire Nation!" a villager shouted throughout the town. People began to panic at that moment. Quickly moving into their houses, merchants grabbing whatever they could and going into cover, while mothers were grabbing their kids from the streets and pulling them into the houses.

"Shit, come on, let's go," Minseok reached back for Jongdae's hand and raced into one of the houses behind Baekhyun and Joonmyun. "We don't want to get found out like this." The four barged into one of the house afterwards. A mother and her small child were sitting in the back of the house away from the door. She panicked and pushed the child behind her. Her eyes widened when she looked at Jongdae.

Joonmyun held up his hands. "No, don't scream, I promise you that we are not here to hurt you. If anything happens to your house we promise to defend it with everything we have. Just please let us hide here." Joonmyun said and then panicked mother nodding her head but still held her child behind him.

"Can you tell us why everyone is so panicked about the Fire Nation coming to the town?" Baekhyun asked.

"They're looking, searching for the Benders, anyone who can bend. They drag them out of the house and either bring them back to their army or kill them on the spot if they aren't deemed fit or suitable to for them. They're searching for the Guardians as well. Apparently, the one they last tried to kill got away. They're assassination on the Prince didn't go well as well I can see."

"Yeah, I'm hard to kill." Jongdae smirked.

"Or Yixing healed the shit out of you." Minseok elbowed Jongdae in the side before moving over towards the mother and the boy and lowered himself to the boys height. "Hey little guy, you're a bender aren't you?" Minseok asked him and he nodded his head holding out his hand. Around him the dirt was lifted and he made a cube in his hand.

"Wow an Earth Bender, that's amazing, want to see something cool?" Baekhyun asked, moving to Minseok's side and bending down too. Baekhyun held out his hand and a little ball of Light formed, brightening up the area. "Cool right?"

"Not as 'cool' as this," Minseok smiled and held out his hand and made a snowflake form and snow fall around it. "We're the Guardians that they are looking for. And we promise to protect you alright. If something happens, go with them outside, we're going to make this through together?" Minseok said.

"They are going to recognize Baekhyun and I anyway, we'll go with them, and when the time comes we're all going to get out of there at once alright? So just go with it, alright little guy?" Jongdae asked and he nodded his head. "Then you are really going to see some sparks fly?" Jongdae smirked and Minseok hit him up side his head. Jongdae always had a way with words.

"What's your name?" Joonmyun asked afterwards bending down to stand with us.

"I'm Minwoo."

"Well Minwoo, I'm Joonmyun, and this is my brother Minseok, we're from the Southern Water Tribe, and well this is Baekhyun and Jongdae. We're not that scary?" He shook his head no and reached out for Minseok and hugged him tightly.

"Trust us?' Minseok wrapped my arm around the little guy and pulled him into a hug before the door swung open and they were met with the Fire Nation men.

"Everyone with Bending abilities remove yourself from the house hold." the men ordered. The four of them stood and turned around. The men's eyes widened when they noticed that Baekhyun and Jongdae were standing in front of them.

"Is this any way that you should be taking to the Prince?" Jongdae growled. "I thought that my father taught you better than that?"

"We no longer take orders from you Prince Jongdae. You are supposed to be dead. And since they couldn't seem to do it the first time, I guess we will have to carry through with it this time around. The Phoenix is the ones giving orders now!"

"You honestly think that Chanyeol would give orders to you all to go after the other Benders?" Baekhyun shouted. "He isn't heartless like the rest of you guys."

"What did you say little slut? You are also going to die tonight, you and Jongdae will be our prefect examples. Grab them!" the man shouted and then pushed through the doors reaching for Jongdae and Baekhyun and pulling them quickly outside of the house.

"Sir what about the other four?"

"Leave them, that child he's worthless, along with his mother, and these two idiots barely know how to stand on their own two feet." They slammed the door shut afterwards.

"How dare he! I will kill him myself, no one tells me that I look weak. I'm going to break his ass." Minseok shouted back at the door. Joonmyun held his brother back and rolled his eyes. He turned to the women asking if there was anywhere that they could look over the city. She explained that they could get to the roof from upstairs and Joonmyun grabbed onto Minseok and pulled him upstairs at that.

"Thank you," Minseok shouted as he went after his brother. They reached the top before looking over the town. The Fire Nation had Baekhyun and Jongdae completely surrounded by Fire. Baekhyun's hands were tied behind his back in order to be unable to Bend and Jongdae was left standing there looking smudge as ever. "Only he would be happy at a moment like this." Minseok frowned looking at the idiot.

"Don't worry he won't get himself in to much trouble," Joonmyun smirked. "Jongdae's an idiot but he's smart."

"No Jongdae is just an idiot!" Minseok sighed leaning back against the house. "When should we intervene and reveal ourselves for the world to see."

"Not yet, when they are going to attack the others is when we go in. They are still pulling people out of the houses." Joonmyun and Minseok watched as they pulled another taller boy out of the house. He had blonde hair and was quite handsome himself. He was shouting out another boys name telling him to stay put and that he would be back soon.

"Come with us you stupid Bender, we're going to find your friend as well." The Fire Bender pulled him towards the others. "We've got ourselves another Guardian in the mix, the Fire Lord is going to love this!" They through the tall blond into the ring of fire that Baekhyun and Jongdae were standing in. The blond stood immediately racing back towards the house, Jongdae had to hold the boy back before he whispered something in his ear seeming to calm the boy down for the moment.

"Holy shit, he's a Guardian, Joonmyun are you watching this, please tell me you see this as well." Minseok pointed towards the boy. Then back to the house that they were in. There was another boy that was hidden inside the house, but he came out a lot calmer than the first one. He was shorter with brown hair, but he looked like an angel. It must have been who the other Bender was yelling for because right when he was taken out of the house the blond Guardian's rage picked up once more and both Baekhyun and Jongdae had to hold him down this time.

"Oh, so it's this little boy that really sparks your interest is it?" one of the Fire Nation guards were standing with the boy in front of the blond. "Should we kill him first just to see how far you go until you snap."

"Touch him and I will rip your throat out of your neck!" the blond growled from Jongdae and Baekhyun's hold.

"Gather up men, we're going to have fun with this little group we've got here!" they pulled the others out of the house and lined them up along the road. Minseok and Joonmyun stood on the edge of the roof ready to jump if necessary. "Well everyone gather around, we've got a special treat for this little town."

"Strip boy, let's see what Bender you are. Along with you little slut," they growled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun released the boy to remove his shirt and show the markings of the sun on his back. Baekhyun's mark resembling that of his element perfectly.

"Happy now?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course," he smirked. "You were always such a pretty little slut, too bad you belonged to the Phoenix, he was never keen on sharing you with the rest of us."

"I wonder why," Baekhyun mumbled.

"What about you little Guardian, which one do we have the pleasure of meeting at this time?"They grabbed onto the blonds shirt and pulled it over his head and through it into the fire, burning it to bits.

"Well, what do you know, I thought you guys were all extinct. I never thought that I would get to meet one, let alone kill one with my own hands." they pulled the boy into the middle for everyone to see his markings.

The outlines of a swirl was on the boys back. Minseok's eyes widened before meeting his brothers. "Joonmyun, he's the Wind Guardian!" Minseok was getting more and more excited about this little endeavor than before. "I can't believe we found him! Although he doesn't look overly happy at the moment!"

"I wouldn't be either, and look at the little guy that they brought out after him, he seems to be in more of a panic than before." Joonmyun pointed to the shorter boy. "You think that he is a Guardian as well? They seem pretty close to one another."

"He could be, but of what?" The pushed down the Wind Bender onto his knees and then held a whip of fire up and into the air.

"No! Sehun," the little boy shouted trying to pull himself out of the grip of the other Fire Benders. Jongdae looked up and met eyes with Minseok and Joonmyun as they pushed Baekhyun down into the same position. They whipped the Wind Guardian once more before Minseok had enough.

"Fuck this!" Minseok jumped off the roof creating a slide of ice that he skated down in order to reach the others, circling the Fire Bender and Guardians. He was able to get rid of the ring of fire easily before creating his own whip of ice and sending it right towards the guard hurting the Wind Guardian.

Joonmyun was right on his brother's trail, moving down from the roof on a wave, making him look more godly than anything. "Get out of here, run!" He shouted towards the other Benders before lining up side by side with his brother.

"Well, would you look at that, two more Guardians, and these two seem to be a little far away from home." He smirked. "What do we have the Frost Guardian and his friend the Water Guardian, well this sure does make things interesting…"

 


	7. Chapter 7

More Fire Nation Guards surrounded them as soon as they hit the ground. "So now that we're all here, why don't we get started?" one of the guards smirked.

"Changmin back off, you let us go in peace and we won't hurt you in the end." Baekhyun glared at the guard.

"And for what? You think that your little balls of light are going to hurt me? Tough luck little slut, you're out numbered and out matched." He smirked. "And you best believe I will be delivering your head to the Phoenix myself. Watch him go on a tirade and completely take out the entire Earth Kingdom himself. I've seen what he can do."

"Chanyeol would kill you first." Jongdae pointed out. "He would definitely have fun doing it as well."

"Enough, I'm tired of you two. Always thinking your top shit here in the Fire Nation, well I hate to break it to you little men, you are the ones that are at the bottom, a slut who hides behind power and a poor pathetic little Prince who hides behind his mouth." Changmin whipped fire out around him, sending the wave towards the Water Tribe members. Minseok pushed his brother out of the way from the attack before be attacked by the fire and being knocked unconscious.

"Minseok!" Jongdae was quick to his side helping him up. Jongdae stood up after checking to see if his little Frost Guardian was alright. He glared at the guard with eyes going in and out of purple. "You touched Minseok!" he growled moving towards the man.

"Oh look, little Prince boy has a little crush on the Frost Bender?" he laughed in Jongdae's face. "You think that you are going to stop me little Prince? Boys throw the Frost Guardian into the cart and make sure that he stays there." They were quick to move surrounding Minseok's unconscious form. "Let's deal with the rest of them." he smirked before moving forwards with fire surrounding his boy. Joonmyun and Baekhyun stood in front of Minseok guarding him from the others.

The Wind Bender was quick to move back towards his friend making sure that he was okay as well. "Luhan, talk to me, are you alright," he moved his hands across his friend checking all parts of his body. "Luhan talk to me please?"

"I'm fine Sehunnie, don’t worry alright!" Luhan cupped Sehun's face and smiled at him, even though the younger couldn't see him. "But now is not the time Sehun, we need to help the others alright!" Luhan spun his friend back around and Sehun summoned a huge gust of wind sending it towards the oncoming attackers. "You're amazing Sehun!" Luhan smiled.

"I have to protect you Luhan!" Sehun shouted swinging his arms into another circular motion before pushing the wind against the oncoming warriors and sent them flying against the surrounding buildings. Sehun turned around and held Luhan's shoulders. "If you don't have to don't show yours, we don't need them knowing who else is a chosen one alright?" Sehun explained and Luhan nodded his head without his friend seeing him, but Sehun seemed to understand the silence.

Baekhyun and Joonmyun stood back to back sending beams of light from Baekhyun's fist, as Joonmyun sent waves of water towards the Fire Nation. Jongdae was about to start his fight as well as someone picked up Minseok and carried him into the cart. Minseok was thrown in and the Fire Nation members took off into the forest. "Minseok!" Joonmyun shouted.

"I'll go after him, I'll meet you guys back at the camp! Give me a couple of days if needed, I will be back! I will get your brother back!" Jongdae shouted racing after the cart and moving into the forest for cover. Joonmyun watched as the Lightning Bender left the area.

"Joonmyun focus, we need to take care of these guys. Have my back!" Baekhyun shouted.  "Jongdae can take care of this, you know he is powerful enough."

Joonmyun refocused on the task at hand and attacked the surrounding Fire Benders. Changmin seemed to have gotten away in the middle of kidnapping Minseok. The other Fire Benders were quickly taken down or fled soon afterwards. Leaving just the four Guardians standing in the middle of the town.

The two Guardians were quick to race into the house they came out of. Baekhyun and Joonmyun moved after them quickly. Racing into the house to learn more from the Guardian that they just met. "Baek, can you get rid of their eye sight, slow them down, we don't want to cause them any harm." Baekhyun moved his hand out in front of him taking the light from the others eyes.

A small gasp came from one of the two. "Sehunnie I can't see." The smaller put his hands out in front of him in order to move around without bumping into things.

"Lu, what are you talking about, we were just in here a couple of minutes ago. It didn't get dark out that fast did it?"

"No! I mean my eyes sight, it's gone, I literally can't see a thing! Can't you feel if people are around, maybe it's that Light Guardian from before. I heard that his powers were amazing," the smaller bumped into another table causing him to whine. The taller was quick to move by his side and navigate his way through the living room.

"Yeah two of the Guardians from before are in the house. but they aren't going to harm us or anything. Let's just get our stuff so we can leave this place."

"Oh Sehun! I want to be able to see again! It was bright and sunny one second and now it's pitch black! Is this what it's like to be blind?" the other sighs at the elder and shook his head shaking off the comment.

"I get it Hyung, I'm blind, seriously how many times must we go through this?"

The elder reached out for the younger once more, wanting to pull him close. "I wasn't making fun of you Sehunnie, you know that I would never to that." Moving his in circles for the younger once more. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Hyung," he wrapped his arms around the little one.

"You know I thank you every day for saving me from the Fire Nation. You lost your sight because of me." he moved his head up and cupped the younger's face in his hands. "I can never repay you for that, and I'm forever sorry for this. You went through so much for me Sehun, even at such a young age. You know I love you right?" He wraps his arms around the younger and snuggled into his chest. "And you saved me again today! Sehun why are you so strong?"

Sehun sighed. "Can you seriously not see a thing?"

"No idiot I can't," he banged his small fist against his chest. "You can come out now, we aren't going to hurt you, well unless you decide to attack us." Luhan removed himself from Sehun. Baekhyun and Joonmyun moved out from behind the wall they were hiding behind. Baekhyun brought back the sight to the elder's eyes causing him to jump up and down excitedly.  "Thank you! Sehun I'm back to normal."

"Great Hyung,"

Joonmyun's eyes widened realizing something that Victoria told them, that their trip to this little village would be worth the time. She probably knew about the two other Guardians that were residing in the town for the time being. "So you're Guardians as well?" Joonmyun asked.

"Yeah, we are, but we probably shouldn't talk about it out here?" the shorter one explained and then walked back over towards the house. "We can stay here tonight and then tomorrow we can go into the woods to wait for your friends."

Baekhyun and Joonmyun exchanged a look before shrugging and following them into the upstairs room. They quickly reached a single room. One bed, and a nightstand with what looked like maps of the surrounding Nations, as well as outfits from each Nation. "You guys seem to be really put together here? You scouting out for something?"

"We're looking for the other Guardians," The taller explained, the shorter moved with the boy towards the bed and released his hand when they reached it. The taller laid down on it and closed his eyes, hands underneath his head to rest. "Seems like we found three,"

"Four, actually." Baekhyun explained sitting down on the  edge of the bed. "Jongdae is a Guardian too, just not a lot of people know about it."

"So the other Fire Nation Prince is also a Guardian!"

"Wait he was the Prince!" the blond sprung up. "And we didn't kill him! Are you guys insane, he could completely destroy us! He's the son of the Fire Nation!"

"Yea, we know, but he isn't going to hurt us, trust me he has his own issues with the Fire Nation himself." Baekhyun explained.

"Besides that he has this strong attraction to my little brother. He won't do anything to go against him." Joonmyun smirked. "It's sometimes quite annoying to watch him drool over him, but you know we can't stop who  we care for."

"That is true," the blond mumbled. "I'm Sehun by the way, the Wind Guardian from the Western Air Temples."

"I thought that everyone from their was extinct, it's nice to know that some were able to get out alive." Baekhyun said. "I believed that the Fire Nation was able to take you all out. Chanyeol told me the horror stories of that raid."

"You actually do know the Phoenix don’t you? Oh and I'm Luhan. I'm also a Guardian like you guys! I'm the Guardian of Telekinesis, so moving things with my mind and when I'm really close to a people I am able to enter their minds and speak telepathically with them." Luhan explained.

"That's an amazing power!" Baekhyun beamed. "But yes, I do know Chanyeol. Chanyeol or the Phoenix as most people call him we're lovers. The Fire Nation took me away from him about three weeks ago. I haven't been able to get back to him since." Baekhyun continued.

"Why would they take you away from him?"

"Fire Nation wants everyone who doesn't have the power of Fire destroyed. Baekhyun's the Light Guardian of course they would want to get rid of him. Besides, he keep Chanyeol balanced and sometimes not to the Fire Lords liking either." Joonmyun explained. "I'm Kim Joonmyun from the Southern Water Tribe, I'm the Water Guardian, and my brother the one that was kidnapped is the Frost Guardian, he's Kim Minseok."

"What can that other Fire Nation kid do?" Sehun asked.

"He's the Lightning Guardian, and a powerful one at that. Don't piss Jongdae off, especially around Minseok." Baekhyun recalled a time when he told Minseok that he looked sick that day, but in all reality he was sick, and Jongdae completely went off on him. It wasn't even a big deal. But being Jongdae he got over protective and thought that Baekhyun was calling his precious Minseok ugly.

"Are those two dating or something?" Luhan giggled.

"Oh, no, as much as Jongdae would like it, Minseok is denying everything." Joonmyun said. "But before we continue, would you guys like to join us. We're heading into the Earth Kingdom to free another Guardian."

"Who, was he taken by the Earth Kingdom? That seems sort of odd doesn't it?"

"Yixing is a Healing Guardian and my lover. He was taken during a raid at the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation has control of the Earth Kingdom now, well at least trying too. There is an on-going war between the two Nations. They most likely took Yixing there to heal their warriors. And Yixing, because of who he is, feels this strong urge to heal all those who are injured." Joonmyun said.

"He's sounds like a wonderful person. You love him greatly don't you?" Luhan asked.

"Of course I do. I want to get him back at all costs. And while we're at it, we would like to retrieve Chanyeol as well. I believe Baekhyun when he says that Chanyeol isn't someone who is of pure evil. He just seems to be confused. And now more than ever since both his brother and his lover were taken from him."

"He can help us, he's a Guardian, I promise you that he won't cause harm to you."

"He attacked our Temple! They almost killed Luhan! They took my eyes sight!" Sehun shouted.

"That was the Fire Nation Sehun! Not Chanyeol, Chanyeol is just confused now! His father is trying to persuade him to turn against Jongdae and I. Against all of the other Nations, and just be his father's little enforcer. And he might turn into someone like that if we don't get him back!"

Luhan walked over towards Sehun and turned his head towards him. "Sehunnie, we need to help them. I know what they did to you! What they did to our families and our friends. To our parents, I miss them a lot too. But these two are Guardians as well, we need to help them, to get them back to who they belong with. Which is another two Guardians. When we're all together we can defeat he Fire Nation! I promise you, we will get them back for what they did." Luhan had tears coming down his eyes this time. He raised Sehun's hand towards his face to show the younger that he was crying this time.

Sehun pulled Luhan closer to his body and hugged the elder tightly against him. Sehun rested his head against his head. To anyone else they would look like a couple deeply in love with each other. Sehun held Luhan with a gentleness that you usually only saw amongst those who are forever devoted to another.

"We'll go with you guys."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jongdae, lost sight of the Fire Nation guards about an hour ago. He continued to follow the trails of the carts and horses that they were riding on. It was almost nightfall meaning that they would have to be stopped somewhere. The Fire Nation, as grueling as they are, were weaker at night, setting up a camp in the middle of a more secluded area would be best, one that is not easily noticed by other passer bys.

Minseok wasn't in such good shape when he woke up. The burning feeling along his back and legs was stopping the Frost Bender from cooling himself down. The hot air wasn't helping either, being unable to draw enough water from the air in order to freeze it. His hands in shackles so even if he was strong enough to bend, it would only create small icicles and nothing that would be overly effective against the Fire Benders.

The sound of a curtain moving and men hustling into the little tent caught Minseok's attention. As another Fire Nation member lifted his head. Minseok looked at the man with laden eyes, noticing that it was the head guard Changmin, from earlier. The one that attacked that Wind Bender earlier.

"So, something about this one has the Prince quite intrigue. What is it about you that has him so protective over you?" He grabbed Minseok's chin and lifted his head. "I guess, you've got cute cheeks, pretty blue eyes and a more feminine build. I guess you could do."

"For what?" Minseok groaned.

"For my needs, and all the needs of the men here? Wouldn't it be just amazing, Prince Jongdae's loved one taken by the people he despises the most." Changmin smirked. "And what could he do, without being a Bender himself he couldn't possibly fight off all us."

"You're stupid Prince has always thought quite highly of himself, such a big head but nothing to back him up. No wonder the Fire Lord wanted him dead. The Phoenix is a way better pick. Strong, talented and idiotic enough to follow his father's order blindly." Another guard stood beside Changmin examining the younger.

"Oh you are a pretty one. We're going to have our fun with you tonight."

"Changmin, I want a round with him too."

"Enough! No one touches him until I get at him!" He smirked. Changmin tilted Minseok's head up to meet his eyes. "But I will give him one thing, he's got a good eye." He pressed his lips against Minseok's smirking at he released the younger. Minseok's tried to pull himself away from the guard but it didn't seem to work as Changmin was laughing at the younger boy. "Oh little one, I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"My brother is going to find you! And he is going to free me, he's going to kill you all! We have Guardians, more powerful than any of you guys."

"What that sappy little Light Guardian, is he going to blind us? Or that Water Bender, he going to get us a little wet, while the Wind Guardian blows us dry. I highly doubt that they are going to do anything to come against us, let alone kill us little one." He smirked slapping Minseok across the face before leaving the tent with the rest of the Fire Nation members.

Minseok groaned as he hung his head once again. The thoughts of being taken advantage by the Fire Nation rushed through his head. _What if Joonmyun or Baekhyun or even Jongdae don't come for me? Please come for me Hyung! I don't want to die here._

There they were in the middle of the forest, god how stupid could they be. Jongdae moved in behind a couple of trees and listened in.

"That Frost Guardian is going to be amazing! Haven't had any since I joined the army." One laughed.

"You think that Changmin will be done with him soon?" another groaned and Jongdae's eyes started to turn a dark shade of purple as thunder rumbled through the skies. "What the hell there's a storm?" he looked up but no rain came down.

"Stop! Please let me go!" Minseok's voice rang through the air and that was when Jongdae snapped. Thunder rang, and Lightning struck around the camp. "Get off of me!" Minseok's voice got louder as Jongdae moved closer to the tents.

Changmin walked into the tents a strange and determined look on his face as he approached Minseok. "So little one, we're going to have a little fun now aren't we?" he lifted Minseok out of his leg bindings and then pulled him into the middle of the room, Minseok trying to make himself like dead weight in order to not be carried so easily. He pushed against Changmin as the guard flipped the boy over onto his back. "Stop! Please let me go!" Minseok shouted at the top of his lungs. Thunder rumbled through the skies at the call. Minseok's eyes widened as he heard the guards outside starting to panic from the quick oncoming storm.

Changmin smiled wickedly as he moved hair off of Minseok's forehead. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Minseok struggled and turned his body from side to side making sure that he wouldn't be able to give Changmin a fair chance of getting at him.

"Get off me!" Lightning struck! Soon Fire was shot across the camp as well and the silencing of guards came quickly afterwards. Minseok turned his head to the side as Changmin started to pull at his shirt. Jongdae bursts through the tent. His eyes an even darker purple when he saw Changmin over top of Minseok.

"Get off of him!" Jongdae shouted.

"Guards get in here!"

"They aren't coming! They aren't going to help you Changmin! It's you and me." Jongdae dared as Changmin dragged himself up and then placed Minseok between the two men. Minseok's eyes filled with tears as Changmin's hands moved across his body.

"What did you do them?"

"I’m not some weakling that you all think I am. I'm stronger than anyone of you know. Let go of him and I won't hurt you!"

"Oh little Prince, just stay still and enjoy this little show!" He smirked and then started to kiss Minseok's neck. Minseok pulled away from him whimpering to be let go.

 "Don't touch me! I’m not some slut you can just freely touch!" Tears coming down his cheeks, as Changmin's hands went lower and towards his waist line and under the shirt.

"Oh little Minseok. I've got you and you're completely defenceless. I'm never letting you go." Changmin smirked against Minseok neck looking out towards Jongdae. Jongdae's hands lifted and Changmin then noticed the sparks of Lightning that were ignited in them.

"Jongdae help me." Minseok mumbled before falling unconscious, not wanting to recognize anything else that is going on around him. Jongdae's eyes hardened and then pushed himself towards Changmin.

Changmin dropped Minseok to the ground as Jongdae got Changmin into a chock hold. Lightning coming from all parts of his body. "You, all along, you were the Lightning Bender!" Changmin laughed to himself, as Jongdae shocked him knocking Changmin to the floor. 

He quickly moved towards Minseok and lifted him up, his eyes softening then and looking down over the Frost Guardian. "Minseok, Minnie, hey wake up, you're okay now, I promise you." Jongdae shook him but nothing happened. He lifted Minseok up and then carried him into another tent, figuring that it was better than walking through the late night.

Jongdae started a little fire in the tent not to big but enough to allow them to keep warm. Jongdae pulled Minseok against his body and curled him in his lap running his fingers through the Frost Guardian's hair. "Minseok, you're okay now! I've got you. No one is ever going to hurt you again." he whispered.

Minseok subconsciously curled himself further into Jongdae's lap. Grabbing onto his shirt for comfort and leaning his head against Jongdae's firm chest. "Jongdae," Minseok mumbled opening his eyes slightly. "Thank you." he looked up at the younger and Jongdae smiled sweetly.

"I would do anything for you, you know that." Minseok nodded his head against Jongdae. "I guess we don't owe each other anymore. You saved me and I saved you."

"You came for me! I didn't think anyone was coming when he got on top of me, I thought that he was going to have his way with me." Minseok mumbled. "Are Joonmyun and Baekhyun safe?" Jongdae remembered back to leaving the two in the middle of a fight with the Fire Benders in order to race after Minseok. He decided to just let the boy be at peace and tell him that his brother and friend were alright, and they got away safely. "I feel gross and disgusting, and I never want to see another Fire Nation guard again, I think I want to freeze their brains or something."

"Oh and I will let you do just that." Jongdae laughed and then kissed Minseok's head. Minseok blushed against Jongdae's head pulling the blankets around him better. "How are you feeling Minnie, besides well you know."

"My back hurts, I think I was burnt there as well, and my legs, Joonmyun should be able to help though. His Water Bending allows him to sooth burns and other injuries, it heals it slightly but nothing compared to what Yixing Hyung can do."

"We'll bring you back to your brother tomorrow."

"For now I'm content with where I am."

"Good, me too," Jongdae's arms went back around Minseok and squeezed him slightly. "Hyung?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really hate me?"

Minseok smiled to himself, Jongdae sure was different. He had a way with words and sometimes came on to strong but, "No I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. You just come on a little strong at times. I like moments like this though. I like being cuddled and comforted, warm and well you're really warm." Minseok nuzzled his head into Jongdae's shoulder.

"I like moments like this too." Jongdae smiled. "So more moments like this allow me to get closer to this?" Jongdae asked putting his hand over Minseok's heart. Minseok just nodded his head, not being able to say a word.

"Did you kill him?"

"Who?"

"Changmin, did you kill him, after I fell unconscious?"

"No, even though he went after you, touched you and kissed you, I couldn't kill him, no matter how much I wanted too." Jongdae snarled. "He is sick, and disgusting and he doesn’t deserve to live but for some reason I couldn't do it."

"It just means that you're better than him."

"I guess so, but I really wanted to."

"I know, I do too. But we don't want to bring ourselves down to their level, we don't want to do to them what they are doing to us. It just isn't right." Minseok sighed. "Tell me about your life back in the Fire Nation, what was your mother like?"

"She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. But didn't last long in the Fire Nation. She didn't agree with Father's doings and was quickly put to death because of it. Since she was just the mistress of the Fire Lord, no one thought much of her death. No one cared, there was no funeral, just her body burnt and disposed of." Jongdae explained tears coming down his eyes from the thoughts of his late mother. "I was five when this all happened. Chanyeol became closer with me soon afterwards. We were inseparable, and the only one that knew that I had a Lightning Bending abilities. Even when Baekhyun came a long it took a couple of years until Chanyeol and I told him what I was, even when Baekhyun told us long before what he was capable of doing."

"Chanyeol seems really loyal to you. I hope that he's okay." Minseok's eyes were starting to give way. "But to be honest, my home life isn't all unicorns and rainbows either, well unless you ask Yixing, then he'll tell you differently."

"Min, your mother passed away as well, I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, I meant in our father and brother circumstances. Joonmyun and I have been tight since the beginning. He was always looking out for me. Helping me train and making sure that I was just as strong as he was. My father took no interest in my Frost Bending, but to be honest, now that I think about it, I'm okay with that. Because if he did I would be under as much pressure as Joonmyun is. He is being forced to marry another girl."

"Didn't you say that Joonmyun is in love with Yixing though."

"Oh he is, without a doubt, it's sort of been the huge secret until recently. The day that you guys raided us was the day that Joonmyun finally told our father about the whole being in love with a man thing." Minseok said.

"How did that go over?"

"Not very well," Minseok laughed to himself. "But that just made Joonmyun want to find Yixing even more. He wants to marry him, and well he even brought the ring with him on the trip. He's going to ask Yixing to marry him, when we find him."

Jongdae sighed laying down now and bringing Minseok with him, as he was getting tired as well. "I'm jealous of them. Even though I haven't even seen Yixing I know that he's already someone special. Those two seem really strong, like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. One day I hope that will happen for me." Jongdae closed his eyes afterwards and let sleep take over.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, now slowly," Jongdae said bending down for Minseok to move himself onto Jongdae's back. Jongdae lifted his legs around his waist holding the boy up. Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck making sure he wouldn't fall. Leaning his head on Jongdae's back Minseok closed his eyes and rested once again. "Tired Min? I thought you said that you slept good last night?"

"I did, just, these burns I've been cooling them with my Frost bending constantly and it's wearing me out. Joonmyun can heal a little, hopefully he can help with them when we get back," Minseok explained his eyes still closed enjoying the closeness of the Lightning Bender.

"Whatever you say, they should be pretty close to us. I told them to stay just outside of the city. I'll held back on the path that I followed you on." Jongdae said and then walked back towards the town that the Fire Nation invaded earlier.

Jongdae and Minseok walked in silence the entire way, just enjoying each others' presence. Minseok content on the thought of Jongdae just being himself last night, and not trying to force himself on the younger. Also nervous because Jongdae had never seen Minseok so vulnerable and afraid of the Fire Nation like he was last night. Jongdae though, was able to hold him and make him feel secure and happy. Minseok couldn't be happier about that piece. Maybe, like the others were talking about, Jongdae was that special person, that one person that you have that stronger connection with over anyone else in the Guardians. Joonmyun had Yixing you could already tell that their relationship was strong, just by looking at the two. Then there was Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and from the stories that Baek has been telling, anyone would know that those two belonged to each other. It just made Minseok want to bring the two back together more than anything, but getting Yixing back was their main priority over anything else.

About an hour later, "Jongdae!" Baekhyun shouted as Jongdae looked up and saw four walking towards the two. Minseok found himself asleep once more. "I can't believe that you're alright. See I told you that he could take care of himself! And look he's got Minseok back too. Joonmyun you need to have more faith in the boy."

"I have faith in him, what I don't have faith in is his tactics on how to get Minseok back." Joonmyun came up beside Baekhyun and quickly noticed his sleeping brought on Jongdae's back. But also the burn marks on his brother's legs and back. "Come on lay him down by the water over there. It will be easier for me to help with the pain and hopefully heal him a little as well." Joonmyun motioned towards the shoreline through the trees.

"And I could really go for a bath as well." Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae was about to follow Joonmyun when he noticed the other too watching them. Jongdae's eyes turned a colour purple at the two that were walking forward. Baekhyun stepped in between the two from the Air Temple of the Prince. Holding out his arms Baekhyun shook his head. "No, they aren't going to hurt us. They are from the Air Temple, and we'll explain more later but for now just know that they are Guardians and well they are one of us. Jongdae they aren't going to hurt Minseok, I promise you this."

Jongdae nodded his head at Baekhyun and followed Joonmyun over towards the shoreline. The two followed in behind with a happy Baekhyun at Jongdae's side looking over Minseok. "Baek, leave him alone he's tired, he's been through a lot alright." Jongdae explained softly as they reached the water. Joonmyun had already laid down a blanket and motioned for Jongdae to put him there.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back. I don't know how I am going to repay you. Minseok means a lot to me."

"He means a lot to me as well." Jongdae explained as Minseok rubbed his eyes and met his brother. Minseok smiled brightly before noticing that Jongdae was beside him and turn his head away from the hot Lightning Bender so he could blush in piece.

"Hyung, you're alright I'm happy to see you!"

"Of course I'm alright! Did you doubt me Min?" Joonmyun asked smiling down at his brother as he started to remove his shirt and look through the burn marks on his chest. Thankfully those weren't as bad as he excepted, but the ones on his legs were worse and the one on his back looked just as painful. "Hey Min, I'm going to try to get rid of the burning sensation as best as I can. I'm sorry I can't heal you like Yixing can. But these guys over there said that were about two hours away from the Earth Kingdom, so we're close." Joonmyun explained as he placed his hands over his brothers markings on his chest first and then smiled softly to himself as the water was taken from the air and arranged into a soothing sensation that was moved across Minseok's body.

Minseok was flipped onto his chest afterwards. "Wow," Luhan came up to Minseok and sat down in front of him. "You're the Frost Guardian, it's nice to meet you." Luhan smiled as Joonmyun moved the water along Minseok's back. Luhan distracted the boy, "You're sign is beautiful. A snowflake that's sort of really cute."

"Thanks, I like it. It's simple but still completely represents what I'm capable of doing." Minseok winced as Joonmyun went over a more sensitive spot on his back, causing Jongdae to panic and moved Luhan out of the way. His worried eyes showed Minseok that he cared for the boy.

"Hey you're alright," Minseok smiled at the troubled boy as Jongdae grabbed onto Minseok's hand and held it. Luhan just laughed and leaned against Sehun.

"Oh you've got it bad," Luhan watched over the Lightning and Frost Guardians with a huge smile. "Sehunnie don't you think that they're prefect for one another. They're cute. I can't believe how mellow and non-threatening you are. For a Fire Nation Prince, this wasn't what I was excepting."

"Jongdae is possessive over Minseok. He's pretty threatening though. But I believe you when you say that this really isn't what you would except. Jongdae isn't really someone that shows his emotions well to new comers but apparently he was open with Minseok right away." Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the younger. "It's sort of cute."

Joonmyun sighed as he noticed his brother completely engrossed with looking at that Lightning Bender. The two seemed closer since last night. I'm happy that you two finally seemed to be on the same page. Jongdae was looking at Minseok with sincere eyes instead of lust and wanting to devour his brother. Joonmyun just hoped that these two would work everything out for the best. He couldn't be there all the time for his brother, like he would want too, especially when they got Yixing back. Jongdae would be able to take his place easily and look after Minseok, to care for him the way that he should be cared for.  He finished up the back of Minseok before helping his brother sit up properly. "There, that should be good." Joonmyun stood back up and then dusted his hands off. "You probably shouldn't be standing for a couple of hours just to let this all sink in. But I don't mind carrying you at all, little bro, it will be like old times."

"Ha-ha, thanks Hyung." Minseok smiled as Joonmyun bended down to lift Minseok up.

"Wait, I'll carry him." Jongdae said moving Joonmyun over. "I don't mind, he's not heavy. I want to do it." Jongdae bent down beside Minseok and Joonmyun helped him onto the Lightning Benders back. Baekhyun smirked and placed bets with Luhan and Sehun.

It was about half way through the walk to the Earth Kingdom when Luhan made himself known again. "Your cheeks are adorable! Honestly, and you're so cute too! I can't believe we've never met before. We're both cute so we would make great friends."

"Luhan don't scare him?" the blond came over and grabbed the shorter ones hand. "And I thought that we were best friends."

"Oh!" Luhan turned around and stared at Sehun with big huge eyes wanting the other to know that he is his favourite. "Of course, you're my best friend. There is no one better than you! But you have to admit that Minseok is adorable."

"Am I no longer cute?"

"No! You're the cutest, and the most handsome!" Luhan smiled up at him. "I'm smiling at you Sehun!"

"I know Hyung. Just don't bother Minseok to much alright he still needs to rest."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Jongdae finally asked. Luhan smiled brightly and pulled Sehun to walk beside Jongdae this time, as he readjusted Minseok on his back.

"Oh we're from the Western Air Temple, well before it was destroyed two years ago. Sehun and I have been on the road since then. He's really like a guardian angel more than anything. He protects me so well."

"Well if you weren't so prone to getting in trouble so easily, I wouldn't have to protect you like you need too." Luhan just punched the boy in the side. "I guess you're not so bad either. I guess I will let you live."

"Thanks, I think?" Jongdae said and then looked at Luhan.

"Don't worry, Sehun means well. He just isn't a big fan of the Fire Nation for attacking out lands and well hurting me and blinding him." Luhan explained slipping his hand into Sehun's hand once more. "But he's slowly getting over it, and noticing now that not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad."

Jongdae stopped and met Sehun's grey eyes. The boy looked disturbed and uncomfortable at the moment. But Jongdae couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. "Hey, Sehun. I'm sorry for everything that the Fire Nation has done to you. Not everyone from that Nation is bad, Baekhyun isn't like them. He's just a ball of fluff. While me, I was like them, but I've changed, I can promise you that. I don't agree with what my father is doing now. I promise to help you get back at them, but there isn't nothing more than I want to do."

Sehun turned his head, to make him look like he was staring into Jongdae's eyes as well. "I know not all are like them. But it's hard to get over what happened back at the Air Temples. What they did and planned to do…that Nation isn't right, and I hope when this is all over that someone with real leadership and skills could turn things around."

"I hope so too." Jongdae lowered his head and followed behind everyone else. Minseok had passed out on Jongdae's back snoring softly.

The boys finally reached the Earth Kingdom. "Sort of looks the same as last time I was here." Baekhyun explained looking at the shops as he walked through the streets. Jongdae followed closely behind Baekhyun. "They are going to recognize us here, Jongdae and I need to get inside and quickly, Joonmyun we need a place to stay for the night. We won't be able to get Yixing back tonight, we still need a plan of action." Baekhyun explained. "There's a hotel up the street that we used to stay at. You think that Mrs. Kim is still running the place?"

"She should be, and she wouldn't give us a way either," Jongdae said as he lead the way through the streets. Jongdae walked into one of the smaller cafes noticing that it was closing for the night. Baekhyun was quick to follow the other into the little place, happy to be back to a place that he recognized.

"It looks the same, still cute and home like. I remember that Chanyeol used to take there all the time for dates when he would be visiting the Earth Kingdom." Baekhyun smiled looking around the area.

A younger male came out from the back holding a pot of tea and some plates for the tables. "Hey, how can I…Jongdae?" the boy asked. Jongdae placed Minseok on one of the chairs leaving him with his brother.

"Yea, it's your Kim Jong brother."

"I can't believe that you're here, and alive! How?" he hugged the tanned boy tightly before pulling away and noticing Baekhyun right afterwards. "And the little bright light is here as well, no wonder Chanyeol is going insane lately. It's completely not like him either. I don't understand what's going on." he scrunched his forehead looking back and forth between Jongdae and Baekhyun.

"We'll explain more afterwards, but do you think that we can stay here for the time being. We've sort of got a lot to do here in the Earth Kingdom and we need a place to stay without getting seen by the other Earth Kingdom members." Jongdae explained.

"Yeah sure, you guys can stay upstairs, I'm sure that mom would want you to see you guys again. Especially you Jongdae, I missed you a lot man." he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led the boys upstairs. The boy looked over his shoulder at the confused looking members. "Come on everyone is invited. If you're a friend of Jongdae's and Baekhyun's then you're friends of mine as well. I'm Kim Jongin."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, come on out, you're never going to guess who walked into the café!" Jongin called through the house. Jongin showed the others that they could all sit in the living room, while he walked into the kitchen to find his mom. "Come on mom, you're going to love this." Jongin came back out pulling an elderly lady with him.

She was wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing as she finally recognized the boys in the room. "Oh my god! Jongdae! Baekhyun!" she raced towards the boys with open arms. "How have you boys been, I missed you so much!" She hugged them tightly as Baekhyun and Jongdae both held the woman just as tightly.

"Hey Mrs. Kim, it's nice to see you again." Jongdae smiled up at the girl with complete admiration. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you to Jongdae, it's nice to have you back here. And you know the rules Jongdae, it's Hyoyeon, not Mrs. Kim." Jongdae nodded his head before taking a seat beside Minseok and making sure that he was comfortable. "Things haven't been the same. I've heard rumors about you two boys."

"We have too." Baekhyun looked down. "The Fire Nation, tried to kill both Jongdae and I off. And apparently it's been having it affect on Chanyeol."

"Jongin, go and get these boy something to drink will you; then you can come back and talk. I know you missed them." Jongin moved into the kitchen to grab some glasses and water for everyone to drink, and tea for his mother. Coming back and placing it in front of everyone. "There you boys go." she took a sip of the tea that her son had given her. "Now, you both were able to escape this terrible fate that was laid on you. How did that happen? And how are these beautiful young boys that you have here with you."

Baekhyun sighed before looking over at Jongdae. "Jongdae attempted assassination was during a raid on the Water Tribe. These two Water Tribe boys here saved him before he lost to much blood and completely would be gone. For me it wasn't until Jongdae and the others showed up that I was able to escape. They found me on one of the Fire Nation's ships. I was taken  shortly after Jongdae was, which left Chanyeol alone." Baekhyun's tears appeared in his eyes once more. Being so close to Chanyeol must be tough for him, and not being able to see him.

Baekhyun leaned into Joonmyun who wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders for comfort. "It makes sense why Chanyeol is sort of on a tyrant lately. Baekhyun isn't with him. He's completely out of his mind for some reason. We thought that he finally just snapped and is completely following his father now, blindly at that. But then it didn't make all that much sense with how much you and Jongdae didn't agree with the Fire Lord's doings." Jongin explained.

"We're going to get Chanyeol back, along with Yixing." Jongdae told Jongin.

"Who is Yixing?"

"He's uh," Joonmyun turned towards Baekhyun and Jongdae wondering how much they have told this little Kim family. Jongdae just smiled.

"It's alright Joonmyun, Jongin knows a lot about the Guardians and such. He's sort of fascinated with them as well." Jongdae simply said. "Yixing is Joonmyun's lover, and also the Healing Guardian. Joonmyun is the Water Guardian, both are from the Water Tribes."

"Actually we're all Guardians, we're getting closer and closer to finding everyone and being able to train with one another in order to bring back balance and order to the four Nations. We just need to find the others and we should be able to take down the Fire Nation. But before that happens, we need to get Chanyeol and Yixing back on our side." Baekhyun explained.

"Jongin can help you get into the Earth Palace. He goes into there all the time. And to be frank it's quite a talent my dear son has. I believe that he is one of these Guardians that the prophecies are all talking about. Although he doesn't like to admit it himself." Hyoyeon explained. Jongin rolled his eyes at his mother but blushed when he noticed that the other boys eyes were on him in awe.

"I can help you guys get in easily. I've sort of got a knack for it like my mom said. I guess you could say that I'm the Guardian of the Dark." Jongin explained.

"He's got this darker ability but sometimes it comes in handy."

"I can teleport, in and out of the castle quite easily." Jongin beamed.

"It's because you go and see that Do boy all the time. I see the way that you look at him Jongin." His brother ruffled her sons hair playfully. "Don't worry, I bet you that it won't be long until he feels the same for you."

"Dude you're still chasing Kyungsoo?" Jongdae couldn't help but laugh. "Come on man it's been like what seven years now?"

"Yeah so what! At least I have someone who I'm interested in, not some cold hearted dog like you are!" Jongin shot back.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong my little Jong brother. I've got someone that is melting my heart." Jongdae wrapped his arm around a sleepy Minseok, who seemed to be too tired to move the boy or reject Jongdae's arm. Minseok just closed his eyes and fell into Jongdae's chest exhausted.

"I think that the burns are wearing him out more than anything. We've been travelling a lot today." Joonmyun said moving his hands through his brothers hair soothing him. Minseok smiled into his brothers touch as he continued to sleep against Jongdae. Jongdae just smiled lovingly down at the boy, placing a simple kiss on his forehead.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, how about you boys get some sleep. We can meet tomorrow downstairs for breakfast. I can close the café tomorrow in order for you boys to have some private time alright." Hyoyeon explained. "Jongin help these boys grab some pillows and blankets. And put that little cheeked cutie up in your room."

"Yes mom!" Jongin called back as Mrs. Kim went with Joonmyun to fetch some food for the boys as Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun grabbed the blankets and Jongin showed Jongdae the bedroom that he could put Minseok in. After putting the Frost Guardian in bed he made sure that the others were situated before him, Baekhyun and Jongin headed up to the roof of the building.

Jongdae sat down beside Jongin and Baekhyun following suit. The boys could see the lights from the city around them, and if you looked just a little farther the lights from the palace were brightened. "It's always bright but it just doesn't feel right with the Fire Nation in the city. They've been going after the Earth Benders like crazy, either you join their barrage or you are killed on the spot not exceptions. You can try to fight for your life, but in the end you are easily outnumbered by all the men." Jongin explained.

"Isn't Kyungsoo an Earth Bender?" Jongdae asked. Jongin nodded his head. "Is he alright?" Jongdae noticed the worried face of the younger. Jongin had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Kyungsoo has been taken, a while back. His father is the head of the guards here in the Earth Kingdom. But the thing is they don't know how powerful Kyungsoo is. He is the Earth Guardian. His power is incredible, his father didn't really think he was worth much until they attacked me the last time I went to into the Palace. Kyungsoo stepped in front of me and defended me from the brutal Earth and Fire Benders. They burnt his shirt and well saw the markings on his back. They took him away from me then, holding me down and not allowing me to go after him by knocking me unconscious. But I remember shouting out for him and promising him that I would come for him. But the thing is I don't know where he went. I heard it's some prison that the Fire Nation has some were out East."

"I know," Jongdae sighed. "It's called the Molten Rock, it's this huge Prison where all the most powerful and most threatening prisoners go. Usually, they would hold war prisoners and such but mostly it's just a holding ground until the Fire Lord can get there and take care of them himself. My father finds this as some sick game. He practices with them, fights them to the death."

"Kyungsoo! Jongdae we need to get him back. He's strong and powerful, but I don't think that he can take on the Fire Lord himself. There is no way, maybe if we were all there we would stand a chance but I don't know for sure." Jongin sighed leaning against his friend.

"We'll get him back Jongin. When we get Yixing and Chanyeol back, Kyungsoo is next." Baekhyun smiled. "But now let's get away from that depressing matter. How come you never told us that you were the Dark Guardian." Baekhyun asked.

"Are you kidding me, hello you guys are Fire Nation. I love you guys but I wasn't about to go and give away my secrets. I cried though when I heard that you were killed for going against the Fire Nation, an attempting to kill the Fire Lord himself."

"So that's the rumor spreading."

"Many others are spreading as well. But to be honest I don't know which one to believe. I didn't want to believe any of them at all. I'm glad that none were true though." Jongin smiled and wrapped his arms around both Baekhyun and Jongdae. "We're together again and that's all that matters and also Guardians which leads to me do this." Jongin turned and punched Jongdae in the arm hard.

"Okay yea I probably deserve that. But to be honest, I didn't tell many people about me being a Guardian. Really only Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew about it. Not even my father knows, which is how I'd like to keep it for the time being. I don't want him to know either, not yet."

"So what can you Bend or do?"

"Lightning." Jongdae smirked, his eyes turning purple as lightning raced through the skies behind the night clouds. Jongin stared in awe as Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae pathetic display of power. "It's pretty sweet to be honest with you. But sometimes it's hard to control. I surge still at times, thankfully none have happened while we were together, but I was close." Jongdae sighed.

"When you were with Minseok wasn't it? The lightning went insane that night and Joonmyun was about to go after you. But I held him back, I told him that you could handle it and well you did. Minseok seems to just be fine, but tired, he'll be back on his feet in a little while." Baekhyun patted Jongdae's back.

"He's the one eh? That little guy in there wrapped up on my bed in the blankets?" Jongin asked. "He's that special someone eh? The one that you can't get your mind off no matter what. He'll deny it for a while but eventually he'll fall for you. And when he does I heard it's the most amazing thing ever. Now only if I could get Kyungsoo to do that for me." Jongin laughed. "One day."

"Minseok is special to me, I would do anything for him. I love him a lot and I hope that one day he returns those feelings for me. I'm not sure how it happened but it just did. I remember waking up for a couple of moments while I was being healed by Yixing in the Southern Water Tribe, and Minseok's face was the first thing I saw."

"Let me guess, you hit on him and he punched you in the face?" Jongin asked.

"How did you know?" Jongdae looked at the boy completely stunned.

"Lucky guess." Jongin asked.

Minseok was woken up later that night by someone playing with his hair. At first the little one thought that it was Jongdae but when he opened his eyes he was Luhan smiling brightly down at him. "Luhan, what are you doing?" Minseok sat up slowly and rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I was just admiring your cute cheeks." Luhan giggled.

"Isn't Sehun going to be worried about where you went." Minseok sat up. "And besides I just met you today, don't you think that this is a little creepy." Minseok asked the boy. Luhan seemed to think differently as he took a seat on the bed beside Minseok.

"Nope, not really. I'm sort of an open person, and well I've only been talking to Sehun for what two years now. I want someone new to talk too." Luhan beamed. "Just never tell him that, it would crush his little heart."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Anything really, where you came from, you and your brother, Jongdae and your little crush on him?" Luhan smirked.

"I don't have a crush on Jongdae," He protested but it wasn't helping with the blush on his face. Luhan just laughing hitting Minseok's leg causing the boy to wince. The burning sensation was going down but the healing would still take about another week until Minseok was ready to fight again.

"Sorry about that!" Luhan pouted. "But you totally have a crush on the Fire Prince. I don't blame you though, he's really handsome, although not overly tall. But he's still taller than you which is good." Luhan put his hands up defensively. "And his arms are something that the ladies dream about, and I bet you do too. He's been carrying you around this entire time we've met, so I figured that something is going on between you too. And I won't leave until you admit that you at least feel something for Jongdae."

"Of course I feel something for Jongdae, he's who I belong with. It's just hard for me to open up to people. And I sort of want to start off slowly, I want to go through all those loving gestures rather than just jumping right into sex or something."

"I never said anything about sex!"

"I know, but I knew that it was going to come out of your mouth sooner or later." Minseok smirked. "But what about you and Sehun huh? You two pretty close with one another. And you can see the way that Sehun clings to you. You move towards him easily as well." Minseok must of struck a nerve because Luhan wasn't meeting his eyes anymore, Luhan didn't have his happy smile on his face anymore.

"Sehun and I are really closer. For a long time I thought of him as my little brother, especially back in the Air Temples. We were super close. My family was higher up and Sehun's wasn't so much. Sehun worked as my servant boy from a very young age. We've known one another all our lives it seems. When the Fire Nation attacked they attacked the poor first, Sehunnie was so little and small, he watched as the Fire Nation killed his parents in front of him. But the only thing that crossed his mind was me. He raced through the Temple afterwards warding off any on coming Fire Nation members and quickly made it to my suite. Sehun burst into the room just as the Fire Nation was surrounding." Minseok pulled Luhan into the spot beside him on the bed and Luhan curled into his side and held Minseok's shirt for safety. "I don't know what came over him but it was incredible. He went insane, the wind picked immediately and the men's breath was taken from their lungs leaving them limp on the floors in front of me. Sehun got me out of the house and then quickly through the Temple. But just as we were leaving another Fire Nation member attacked me. Sehun got in the way, he took the hit, and the flames went for his eyes. He was blinded then. I remember shutting down, worried about Sehun. Yet Sehun just summoned the wind currents around us, blocking the Fire Benders, not even thinking of himself or his injuries. He grabbed my hand and we were floating out of there."

"Sehun saved your life."

"I know he did, he did everything he could to get me out of there, even watching his parents and losing his sight for me. I could never repay him. He was so small back then shorter than me even." Luhan laughed thinking about the boy. He looked up to Minseok with a bright smile. "Sehun really grew up quite well, these past two years have done him well. He's taller than me now, and his blond hair really is beautiful. He's gained muscle as well, and I wish he could open his eyes once more because they were the most beautiful shade of brown. It was like a dark chocolate and when he used his Wind abilities they were turn a golden yellow. Now they are grey and lifeless. I would give anything to get him to see once more."

Minseok wanted to cry for Sehun, for everything he has witnessed and has pushed forward through. Luhan is the boys main priority and it was apparent to anyone around him. Even though Minseok only knew the two for the day he could already tell that Sehun only had Luhan and only wanted what was best for the boy as well. It was cute to watch. Then something dawned on him. "Yixing."

"Who?"

"Yixing, remember my brother's boyfriend. He's the Healing Guardian, he might be able to help Sehun. He might be able to heal Sehun's sight. Please don't hold me to this though, I don't know if he's ever done something like that before but it is worth a shot. I mean with Baekhyun as well, Baekhyun can take Light from someone's eyes why not give it back. I bet those two if they worked together then maybe Sehun could see once more." Minseok reasoned. Luhan was sitting up properly now, his own eyes wide at the thought of his friend seeing once more.

As if on cue Sehun walked into the room with Jongdae beside him. "Minseok what you are you doing awake? You're supposed to be resting you need to get better." Jongdae pushed Minseok back onto the bed and then pulled the covers over the Frost Guardian.

"Sehunnie." Luhan jumped out of the bed and rushed towards Sehun with tears coming from his own eyes as he cried into Sehun's chest. Sehun lifted Luhan's chin and rubbed the tears away.

"Lu why are you crying?"

"Just, I believe that things are going to get better real soon." Luhan grabbed onto Sehun's hand and pulled him out of the room but not before leaving with a wink to Minseok.  Jongdae sat on a chair at the other side of the room looking over Minseok.

"You feeling any better?" Jongdae asked.

"I think I would feel better if you held me." Minseok whispered. Minseok buried his head into the covers not believing what he said to Jongdae. But it apparently didn't need to be said twice as Jongdae slowly moved into the bed beside Minseok and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller. Minseok turned himself over and burrowed his face into Jongdae's chest inhaling his scent. Sighing, content, Minseok grabbed a fist full of Jongdae's shirt before drifting off into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Minseok woke up to Jongdae pressed against his back, not seeming to mind as he turned himself around and snuggled back into his chest for warmth. The comfortable feeling didn't last long as Joonmyun made his entrance. "And what do we have here?" Joonmyun mocked. "Minseok, what did I tell you about sleeping with the enemy."

"Go away," Jongdae grabbed one of the pillows and through it at the Water Bender. "I'm snuggling with Minseok, and I want to wake up peacefully not with some annoying Water Bender barging into the room."

"Okay, well I just came to tell Minseok it's time to get up. Jongin's mother made breakfast and I would like to over your markings once more with the soothing water to help heal you faster." Joonmyun said. "But since you two are having your moment come down when you can." Joonmyun winked at his brother before shutting the door to the room behind him. Minseok sighed in relief when his brother was finally gone.

"Morning Jongdae." Minseok whispered.

"Morning Min." He whispered against Minseok's forehead before placing a small peck on his head. "Did you sleep good?" Minseok nodded his head as he started to sit up from his spot on the bed. Jongdae soon followed suit. "Feeling any better?"

"Then yesterday, I am. Hopefully, with my brother's help I should be better soon. We should be able to get into the palace faster than excepted especially with Jongin's help." Minseok sighed leaning into Jongdae's side. "This feels nice." Minseok whispered more to himself than to the male beside him. Closing his eyes once more he got comfortable leaning into Jongdae. Jongdae smiled to himself looking down at Minseok. Sighing contently he decided that the two were going to be missing breakfast this morning. Jongdae grabbed onto Minseok's hand and stroked it gently.

It wasn't until an hour later that Jongdae and Minseok came down the stairs. Jongdae carefully helping Minseok into a chair beside his brother. Joonmyun didn't seem to impressed about the two boys staying upstairs for quite that long. But he eventually shrugged it off, because it was young love and it was bound to happen eventually with his brother. "So now that we're all here, we can finally discuss how this is all going down." Jongin asked taking a seat across from Minseok and smirking at the boy, like he knew some sort of secret that the Frost Guardian didn't.

"If you help us get Chanyeol and Yixing back we will help you get back your friend. It's a fair trade." Joonmyun said.

"Of course, anything to get Kyungsoo back. And now with Jongdae and Baekhyun here we should be able to find this place faster than I would have excepted. I need some sort of direction before I pop into a place. Jongdae you are going to have to give me a bit of an outline of the place before I can teleport us there." Jongin explained to the others.

"Sure, no problem about that. I was sent there once." Jongdae beamed.

"What?" Minseok looked shocked at the Lightning Bender. Jongdae sure was a devil like child it seemed like. "You did something stupid and we're sent there weren't you?"

"Of course, there was this one time that Jongdae was sent there for accidently destroying the statue that their father just made of the Royal Family." Baekhyun was laughing this time.

"Hey in my defense, I wasn't even on that statue, and I'm part of that statue, no matter what my father thinks?" Jongdae folded his arms proudly.

"Or that time you sunk the entire platoon of boats that your father had ready. Literally everyone was boarding them when he completely blew a hole into the sides of the boats." Baekhyun continued to laugh thinking about to the look of the Fire Lords face. "He was only 13 when that happened. To this day he won't tell us how he did it."

"It's my little secret, no one will ever know." He smirked. "But anyway back to the plan. No one has been able to escape that place before, the warden there is ruthless and will do anything to keep that everyone stays inside. Most likely we are going to have to teleport in and out of the place it's going to take a while to find out where Kyungsoo is."

"We will find him though, but I don't think it's smart for all of us to go in there at once too. I don't think that all the Guardians should go." Minseok explained looking over at his brother for some sort of support. It was smart though, they didn't need them all in there and the Fire Nation finding out that there are more together than what would be originally let on.

"I agree," Joonmyun nodded. "But we will worry about this later. For now we need to work out a plan to get Yixing and Chanyeol back into our hands. For one I think that Baekhyun should be taking the upper levels of the palace. It is more likely for Chanyeol be spotted above then in the lower levels."

"It's true he is probably in the throne room with the rest of the royal Fire Benders that were sent, and the Earth King if he is still left standing." Jongin explained. "I've seen him a couple of times around the palace, but he doesn't seem to recognize me."

"So what do you want Sehun and I to do?" Luhan asked.

"I'm not sure, we most likely need to split up in order to find Yixing. He could either be in the holding cells or in the battle grounds healing the soldiers." Baekhyun explained. "I will take Jongdae and Minseok with me to the upper levels. Sehun, you and Luhan take care of the battle grounds since there are two of you with fighting abilities, and I know you work better together so I'm not going to split the two of you up."

"Jongin and I can check the lower levels. The jail cells and the all the rooms in order to make sure that he isn't there." Joonmyun explained. "You okay with that Jongin?"

"Sure no problem." Jongin said. "I can teleport us into Kyungsoo's old room and from there we can split up. I'll show you guys the way you need to go before we disappear. I can take Joonmyun down right away because I've been there before. I got in a lot of trouble before for visiting Kyungsoo during any time of the day." Jongin smirked seeming to be pretty proud of himself at the moment.

"Sounds good to me." Minseok said looking over at the Light Bender. "Baek, how the heck did you think of something like this?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands. I mean while you are cuddling up with Jongdae, Joonmyun and I are thinking of plans to get our loved ones back. Now with Jongin it just makes the plan work so much faster." Baekhyun beamed.

"You think that we will have much trouble getting to Yeol. I wonder who else my dad has hidden away in that palace." Jongdae leaned his head on his arm looking up at Jongin for answers.

"I haven't seen anyone I recognize. But I know that that place is filled with Fire Nation followers. The Earth Benders are following them in order to not be killed off right away. but then again I don't think it's going to help in the end. Your father has been here before too. During the time you've been gone. I think he was checking up n Chanyeol." Jongin explained.

"This can't be good, he must be feeding lies to Chanyeol." Baekhyun sighed. "We need to get him back right away."

"I know we do Baek, but Minseok needs to be at his fullest for the time we go in there. We don't want to go after them with one of our Benders not able to fight." Joonmyun explained.

"What can you guys do anyway?" Jongin asked. "And have do you know where the other benders are?"

"We're not sure, Sehun and I never met any other benders besides us before. So when the other four just showed up randomly we weren't really trusting at first. I mean to just find out that the others were still alive was quite the shock in itself." Luhan explained. "But to answer your other question I'm a Telekinetic. So once we get close I will be able to read your mind, also I am able to move things with my mind as well."

"I’m Sehun, the Wind Guardian."

"So you are alive, mother has told me stories how the Air Temple was able to get rid of the Wind Guardian. I can't believe you're here!" Jongin said. "There are so many things I have planned for the two of us. We're going to be masters of the world. Just you wait." Jongin grinned like a mad man. Sehun just laughed at the boy but moved closer to Luhan and away from Jongin.

"I'm the Frost Guardian, and Joonmyun my brother is the Water Guardian, you already know Baek and Jongdae's powers." Minseok explained. The seven Guardians talked with one another for a couple more hours before Joonmyun took his brother away and upstairs into the bedroom in order to help heal the wounds once more.

Luhan had other ideas instead of hanging out in the house. This was going to be one of the only times he is ever going to visit the Earth Kingdom, and he wanted to explore it while he could. "Sehun and I are going out, we promise to be home later." Luhan called throughout the upper levels of the café. Luhan grabbed onto the boy and pulled him out the door and onto the streets.

 Luhan's eyes lightened as he witnessed the throng of people moving through the streets. The merchants selling their items, bars loud from the drinkers and entertainment and the lanterns that lit the night sky along the sides of the roads. It was completely beautiful. Luhan turned towards Sehun and smiled sadly as the younger couldn't experience such beauty like this. "Come on Sehun, let's explore. This could be the only time we actually get to see the Earth Kingdom so bright and bubbly like this." Sehun wrapped his hand around Luhan's to make sure the elder didn't leave him.

Sehun didn't like all the people in the city but excepted going out because Luhan wanted to see the things that the Earth Kingdom had to offer. Sehun liked Luhan's hyper active attitude whenever he saw something that he liked, or the giggly voice that he got when he noticed something interesting. The only thing that Sehun wish that he could see was Luhan's eyes. He remembered from his younger years when Luhan was truly and genuinely happy that his eyes would sparkle, and light up like the stars. Sehun loved that part about Luhan the best, but now the image was only a memory but he was okay with holding onto.

"Sehunnie, come on let's go there, they have those chicken sticks that you like." Sehun was pulled towards a vender down the street. Luhan started talking to the man asking about sauces and other things that he could possibly want to eat. Sehun just stood and zoned out, taking in the rest of the scene around him. Using his abilities he was able to tell just how crowded the streets were. It was insane, people moving with small children trying to get home, older men picking up younger women on the streets. Couples out holding hands with one another, as they walked through, giggling and sharing sweet nothings. Sehun's attention turned back to Luhan when he was hit in the arm.

Turning his head, Sehun was met with the delicious small of chicken. "Here Sehun try this." Luhan was holding it up to him. Grabbing onto the stick Sehun took a bite. "See it's delicious." Luhan giggled before turning back to the vendor and saying thank you before grabbing Sehun's unused hand and continued down the street.

"How did you pay for this?" Sehun asked looking towards his friend taking another bite of the food. "We don't have any money that the Earth Kingdom would except."

"Jongin's mother gave me a couple of pebbles in order to pay for something for us to eat. She's really nice. She seems lonely though, I think when we take Jongin away from her she will be even more lonely. Hopefully, though when this is all over Jongin can return to her and make her happy once more."

"I think we'll all be happy once this is over," Sehun said as Luhan led him down another street towards the city center. Jongin told him about it earlier, and he wanted to see if the lanterns and the lights really shine that bright there.

"I hope so at least. I hope that we make it through this all together more than anything." Sehun stopped the boy and lowered his piece of chicken.

"Lu, we are going to make it through, don't doubt that. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you." Sehun promised. "You're going to make it through this." Luhan smiled at the boy, he could tell even without reading Sehun's mind how much that Sehun cared for him. Luhan wrapped his arm around Sehun's and leaned his head against it.

"I know you will Sehun, you've been doing that for me since the beginning. And I love you for it." Luhan said. "But I don't want to make it without you beside me. I need you in my life Sehun. Without you, I don't think that I would carry on very well, or at all."

"Hey, if I don't make it through this, and you do, promise me that you will go on, for the both of us. That you will marry some pretty girl, and have a beautiful family with her. Make many more memories, and have a fulfilling life. You deserve it Luhan, you really do." Sehun wrapped his arm around Luhan's shoulders now pulling him close. Throwing the rest of his food away and only concentrating on the elder in his arms.

Luhan stopped the two boys as they reached the center. There was a statue in the middle, a huge one, of a man wearing traditional Earth Nation attire. A crown on his head and a stern look, he seemed to be the King, or what looks like one. Around the man was a water fountain, completely beautiful under the moonlight. Lights circling the center as the lanterns lit up by the fires inside of them. Luhan looked up at the boy beside him and smiled sweetly. Sehun really does mean the world to him. Luhan knew that for sure, there wasn't anyone that Luhan could picture beside him, now or ever.

"Sehun, I don’t think I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Move on, if you passed away in this war we are about to take part in. I don't think I could move on, start a family, have children, do everything you want me too."

"Why not? Doesn't that sound like a good life to live? One that would be prefect to anyone else at least."

"Not for me though, I want one with you in it. One that I could look back on and be truly proud and happy to have lived. And I know that I couldn't do it with anyone else other than you." Luhan smiled turning himself to face Sehun now wrapping his arms around Sehun's shoulder and making the younger turn in his direction. Sehun's arms automatically went around Luhan's waist holding the boy against him.

"Okay, then I guess we're both going to have to get through this together." Sehun laughed smiling down at Luhan. Luhan smiled just watching the younger. Sehun's smiles were rare but when they happened they made the world turn just a little faster for Luhan.

Luhan searched Sehun's mind, blushing at all the thoughts that the younger was currently having. It was cute that he thought so highly of him like this, how much he wanted to care for Luhan and protect him. But there was one thought that Luhan blushed the deepest at. _I could kiss you right now…_ without even thinking Luhan moved himself closer to Sehun.

Placing his lips gently against Sehun's, the latter's world exploded. Sehun's hands held Luhan a little firmer around the waist as he lowered himself to Luhan's height in order to kiss him deeper. Luhan responded, kissing Sehun back with the same passion that the younger was giving him.  Sehun's lips like candy to Luhan, something that he couldn't seem to get enough of. Luhan was pure happiness to Sehun, a breath of fresh air and the sunlight on a cloudy day. Sehun took a deep breath as the elder pulled away from him. Luhan was giggling to himself, not believing that he just kissed his best friend like this. Sehun seemed to be deep in thought about the entire experience.

Deciding ultimately that he absolutely loved the feeling of Luhan's lips against his, Sehun cupped the elders cheek in his hand bringing him closer for another. Sehun placed another chaste kiss against Luhan's lips, enjoying the feeling once last time. Luhan giggled but nonetheless wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, his fingers running through Sehun's hair as he pushed himself against Sehun. Overwhelmed by the magical feeling of their lips moving together as one.

Sehun pulled away this time, unwillingly but needing a breath. "Sehun," Luhan wanted to talk but Sehun didn't seem to care at the moment. He just wrapped his arms fully around the younger pulling him into his chest. Hugging him tightly, promising that he would protect Luhan with his life. Luhan smiled brighter against Sehun holding onto him for all it's worth.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin gathered everyone into the living room. Minseok was on his feet and ready for the fight, to get Yixing and Chanyeol back. "We will go to the gates of the Earth Kingdom it will be easier to move everyone into the palace that way. We are going to be put into Kyungsoo's room. From there the throne room is another floor up, the battle grounds for training are outside in the gardens, while the dungeons are on the lower levels. So get ready to split up soon afterwards. I'll take Joonmyun there and then we will meet in the grand hall in a half hour. If we are not all there we will come look for you." Jongin explained.

"Sounds ideal to me." Jongdae smiled wrapping his arm around Minseok's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Please stick near me." Jongdae slipped his hand into Minseok entwining their fingers together. Baekhyun and Jongdae slipped on cloaks and the seven headed outside and into the daylight. Jongin led the way towards the Earth Kingdom quickly making his way towards the front gates. Minseok walked beside the Lightning Bender holding onto his hand tightly making sure that he and himself were safe. Sehun and Luhan seemed to be at ease about the entire thing. Sehun seemed a little bit happier as well instead of his gloomy and down self. Joonmyun and Baekhyun both walked behind Jongin determined looks on their faces, with the chance of finally getting their loved ones back once more.

Guards lined the sides of the gates stopping the boys. "Alright we can get in from here. We don't want to get closer and be found out just yet." Jongin explained. "Grab on." He held out his arms and the rest grabbed onto Jongin and the boy disappeared into thin air, only to have them all reappear once more in the middle of a bedroom. Jongin sighed looking around the place, as the others tried to catch their groundings.

"Come on we don't have much time to get this done." Joonmyun explained grabbing onto Jongin. Jongin winked at the boys before disappearing again, leaving the five behind.

"See you guys in about thirty minutes." Luhan said grabbing onto Sehun's hand and pulling the boy out of the room. The two headed towards the side door wanting to get outside in order to find the rest of the Fire Benders. Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun were the ones to leave the room last.

Baekhyun quickly raced out of the room with Jongdae and Minseok quick on his tail. The two followed the Light Guardian through the castle as he was searching for the Fire Guardian. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouted loudly throughout the building. "Chanyeol where are you!"

Jongdae grabbed onto Baekhyun and wrapped his hand over his mouth pulling him behind a wall. "Shut up will you. We don't want the entire platoon after us." Jongdae hissed. Baekhyun nodded his head before taking a breather and putting himself back in line. "Now quietly make your way through the palace." Jongdae pushed the boy forward looking back and grabbing onto Minseok's hand.

They made their way through the halls, the symbols of the Earth Kingdom along the walls. Minseok held tightly onto Jongdae worried about what is going to come next. The three found the throne room at the center of the palace. In the middle of the hallway was five men with a beautiful blonde standing beside one of them, her arm wrapped tightly around the man. On the throne was the Earth King, completely surrounded by flames. Chanyeol was leaning against the side of the throne, seeming unimpressed with the talk going on around him.

"The Northern Water Tribe was taken, Phoenix, the Southern Tribe we will be heading afterwards in a couple of weeks, once we secure our troops in the Northern Tribe. We're going through the Benders looking for the Water and Frost Guardians."

"What's the point, the Wind Guardian was already found and killed back in the Air Temple raid." another voiced.

"Are you stupid, they are still a threat no matter what anyone says. Whether it's just one they still pose a threat. They could easily create a rebellion those other Benders would follow them." Chanyeol seemed to have enough of the conversation and left the room with some other guards, not bothering himself anymore with the others. Baekhyun whimpered as he saw his loved one leave the room. But before he could do anything two hands grabbed onto his own and pulled them behind his back. Rocks wrapping themselves around the boys hand not allowing them to bend.

"What do we have here?"

"Three little trespassers. Let's see what the Royals have to say about this." The three guards pushed the three Guardians into the throne room holding them tightly as the Guardians struggled against the guards.

"What do we have here?" the cat like one turned around smirked as he noticed the three walk into the room.

"These three were watching from outside. They don't seem to have any sort of uniform on. I don't think that they belong to the Earth Kingdom either."  a guard said pushing Jongdae onto his knees. His hood moving over his head to cover his appearance.

"Well let's have  a look shall we." Jongdae tensed for a moment before turning and looking at the stronger one moving towards Minseok and holding his chin. "Well you're cute aren't you? But you have a different appearance than anyone from the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation as well. I believe that someone like you has some explaining to do for being in the Palace of the Earth Kingdom."

Minseok shook his head from the boys hold, not wanting to look the Fire Bender in the eye anymore. "Stop toying with the boy Jonghyun just move on." another voice called.

"Oh shut up Jinki, I'm only having my fun with this one. Besides, you know how much I like to intimate the enemy."

"You're not doing a very good job at it." Jongdae murmured bringing Jonghyun's attention from Minseok over towards Jongdae this time. Jonghyun grabbed onto Jongdae's hood and flipped it off his head.

"Kim Jongdae, what a surprise. Last I remember is that you are supposed to be dead."

"How the fuck are you still breathing?" Kibum came up beside his boyfriend. Kibum never was one to hold back his thoughts on really anything. Lee Jinki, Taemin and Jonghyun three brothers and cousins to Jongdae and Chanyeol, from their father's side of course... The three were never on Jongdae's good side, although Jinki was more tolerable than the other two. Jonghyun who dated the feisty cat-like diva Kim Kibum were a power duo. Both known for their incredible Fire Bending abilities. Lee Taemin and his older boyfriend Choi Minho were another power couple from the Fire Nation. If things were needed to be completed and done quickly these four were chosen. Their eldest brother Lee Jinki, was more on the silent strong type. Marrying his beautiful fiancé Luna soon, Jinki tended to move away from working alongside the army and pay more attention on the growing relationship he had with the girl. He was still however on most adventures with his brothers and their boyfriends, as their guardian making sure that they didn't cause to much havoc in the area.

"Well I am, isn't this just great cousin, you get to see my beautiful face once against." Jongdae smirked standing up and moving himself in front of Minseok to protect him from the cousins. Baekhyun tensed for a moment noticing that the three Guardians were greatly outnumbered. The five cousins, along with the Earth Nation members surrounding them completely, this wouldn't be easy to get out of.

Another reason would be that Baekhyun and Kibum never were on the best grounds with each other. Baekhyun was seen as scum to Kibum. Baekhyun even though he wasn't part of the Royal family was held higher than Kibum for being in a relationship with Chanyeol. Kibum never agreed with the "low-life" that was Byun Baekhyun to be held higher than himself. Kibum's father a general in the mighty Fire Nation army, gave Kibum this sense of pride. Kibum overlooked Chanyeol's love for Baekhyun and continued to bash the younger whenever possible.

"Let's see who the other one is." Taemin was bouncing over towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun tried to move himself away from Taemin but was caught by the Earth Bender behind him forcing him on his knees this time. Taemin smiled as he grabbed hold of Baekhyun's hood and whipped it off his head revealing his identity. Everyone in the rooms eyes widened.

"Slut!" Kibum shouted from beside Jonghyun. "How dare you show your face here! You're supposed to be dead! How did you survive! Neither of you are Benders you could not have taken on the Fire Nation single handily like that. This one here must have helped you." Kibum motioned towards Minseok behind Jongdae.

"How did you guys get in here without being seen?" Jinki asked from the sides, Luna draped on his arm, worried look in his eyes as she noticed Baekhyun and Jongdae both breathing and here in front of her. "This palace is completely surrounded."

"Secret," Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae positioned himself in between the cousins and Baekhyun. Having Minseok still secure on his other side as well, keeping an eye on the Frost Bender.

"Move aside Jongdae before I have to kill you. And this time I will make sure that you stay that way." Jonghyun growled noticing Kibum getting tense beside him. His eyes burning with the hate for Baekhyun, now that he was back his hatred for the boy just burst through him once more.

"I'm not moving Jonghyun. Where did my brother go, we want to see him." Jongdae demanded. His hands still caught behind him, but Minseok noticed the sparks of Lightning coming through the rocks, as they were ready to burst at any moment. Minseok noticed that Baekhyun was the same, a small light coming through the cracks in the rocks as Baekhyun was calling his power. Minseok concentrated himself as his hands turned to ice and he froze the inside of the rock hold that the Earth Benders had on him. "I'm not scare of your weak Fire Bending abilities Hyung. Or the fact that you need the Earth Benders as your back up because you can't seem to think that you can take me on your own."

"You think wrongly cousin. These Earth Benders are serving us willingly this time. Now, you're supposed to be dead, you betrayed the Fire Nation Jongdae, one too many times. How do you think we are going to take care of this problem that we have in front of us? Minho suggestions?" Jonghyun looked over his shoulder at the taller brood behind him. Taemin bouncing around at his side like a child.

"I say we take him out, here and now. It's been a while since I've have a little fun." Minho smirked cracking his knuckles at the thought of a fight. "Tae, what do you think?"

"I'm game!" Taemin beamed. "

"Now, let's get started." Kibum's eyes turned dark as he sprang for Baekhyun. Baekhyun's rock chains broke as a beam of Light was emitted from his hands and he pushed it towards Kibum sending the Fire Bender flying back against the wall. Baekhyun followed the boy staring down at him as Kibum got up.

"Oh this is a treat, not only will I get to kill you. But I will also get to kill the Light Guardian as well. This is rich." Kibum smirked. "Let's play little one."

"I've always hated you. Chanyeol was smart for holding me back all those years from strangling your neck. But Yeol isn't here now is he? There is nothing stopping me from you feeling my full power now is there Kibum."

"What are you going to do, turn into a little glowing bulb." Kibum ignited fire in his hands. Baekhyun doing the same, Light coming to his hands as he called upon his element. His eyes darkening. Baekhyun shot another beam towards Kibum as Jonghyun was quick to intercept the attack and redirect it back towards Baekhyun.

"You're dead now slave." Jonghyun's flames got bigger as they moved towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun's eyes widened as he was engulfed in the flames.

"BAEKHYUN!"

As the flames disappeared like a whip, another member was standing with Baekhyun, arms protectively around the Light Bender. Jongdae smiled as he noticed the outlines of his brother standing with Baekhyun. Baekhyun's body completely untouched by the flames. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered looking up at the man who protected him. Baekhyun's eyes tears up at the sight. "Yeol." Baekhyun started crying against the younger's chest holding his shirt tightly as Chanyeol's arms hold onto Baekhyun tighter.

Chanyeol's head whipped around glaring at his cousins. "You wanted to hurt Baekhyun! You attacked him! I`ve told you multiple times Jonghyun. No one touches Baekhyun. You lay one finger on the boy and I lay twice the damage on you!" Chanyeol growled, his entire body bursting into flames.

"Dude calm down, we were just having a friendly conversation." Minho snickered. "No need to go all badass on us."

"Minho you really want to aggravate him right now?" Jongdae smirked watching his brother. Jongdae smiled proudly at his younger brother, no matter what, never hurt Baekhyun, especially around Chanyeol. It was like the unwritten rule in the Fire Nation.

"Leave Baekhyun alone! The five of you leave before I burn you to a crisp!" Chanyeol yelled his flames coming from all around his body and heading towards Jonghyun, how held up his own Fire shield hoping to stop Chanyeol's flames. "Get out!" Chanyeol shouted.

"Sorry Chan, no can do. You see your big brother and little sex slave here are supposed to be dead. And we wouldn't want your father finding out that they are still kicking now would we. I don't think he would be too happy about this." Minho said.

"He's a Guardian Chanyeol! A Light Bender, he is to be killed, he's a great threat to the Fire Nation!" Taemin shouted from behind Minho. "We can't let him live."

"I know what he is. I know what he's capable of!" Chanyeol warned. "Don't give me this choice boys. I will not hold back." 

"Jinki you in?" Jonghyun called his arm wrapped tightly around Kibum.

"No, this fight is pointless. Duke it out amongst yourselves if you must. Blood is blood, I don't fight family. Come on Luna." Jinki turned himself and Luna away from the battle grounds, leaving the brothers to deal with their own mess. Jonghyun groaned at his brother decision but really didn't except anything less.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure that we're in the right area?" Joonmyun asked as the two walked through the halls of the lower levels. The prisons holding numerous amounts of Earth Benders, ones that didn't conform to the ways of the Fire Nation. Joonmyun turned his Water Bending abilities into a whip and opened another cell door. Freeing the Earth Kingdom's captivates wasn't part of the plan, but it seemed like a good idea. The people down here were only here because they could Bend Earth and didn't want to live the ways that the invading Fire Nation was placing. "Get out of here, now! Make tunnels and travel underground!" Joonmyun instructed to another group as Jongin teleported others in and out of other cells.

"No luck so far Hyung. I don't see this Yixing guy anywhere. He is most likely on the battle fields." Jongin sighed as they got to the end of the line. No one else to help escape, the Earth Benders were making their way through the ground now, leaving Joonmyun even more worried about his Yixing.

"Did you say Yixing?" someone, a little one asked pulling on Jongin's shirt.

"Do you know of him?" Joonmyun asked hopefully.

"He's amazing, almost like an angel. He's got a kind heart and even though he was exhausted and tired he would still heal those of us down here that needed it. The Fire Nation would come down here to release tension as they called it. Whipping us with their Fire Bending abilities. Yixing to hurt as well but he still continued to care for others instead of himself. He's something special." the boy beamed.

"That's him." Joonmyun smiled, tears coming from his eyes. "Do you know where we could find him?"

"They usually take him above, most likely to where the Fire Nation soldiers are located. They have this little training field out in the gardens. They are most likely there!" the boy smiled. "I hope you find him. Yixing deserves to be saved."

"We're going to do just that. Run along alright." Jongin pushed the boy towards the hole that was already made in the ground by the other Earth Benders. "Hyung grab on, I know where that is." Joonmyun quickly grabbed onto Jongin's arm as the two completely disappeared in front of the younger's face.

"Wow they're really back!"

"Sehun would you please just try to act a little bit sneaky." Luhan asked as the two were making their way towards the outside. "We need to not be found so easily while were here."

"I've got an idea Hyung." Sehun snuck around the corner. Two Earth Bending guards were standing by the outer doors. Sehun smiled to himself before motioning Luhan over. "I'll take them out. You get the clothes off them alright. We will fight right in, no one will recognize us that way."

Luhan nodded his head as Sehun moved his hand out in front of him making a spinning tornado that surrounded the grounds and knocked them against the walls holding them up. Luhan was next concentrating on the guards and was able to strip them from their uniforms before Sehun sent them flying to the ground knocking them unconscious. "Nice," Luhan said laying the uniforms out in front them. The two slipped them on disregarding their old clothes before moving outdoors to the rest of the guards training.

"Let's split up, we have a better chance of finding Yixing this way." Luhan explained and started to walk another way.

"Wait, Lu, I don't think that's a good idea. If something happens to either of us we are going to need each other." Sehun explained. "Besides I promised to protect you and nothing is going to stop me from doing just that." Sehun grabbed onto Luhan's hand and filed in line with the other Benders who were working on their Earth Bending abilities under the instructions of a Fire Bender. Sehun and Luhan instantly recognized the man. Luhan's eyes widened at the sight of the man from the town that was invaded.

"It's Changmin." Luhan whispered to Sehun. "The one that took Minseok away from us." Luhan grabbed onto Sehun's hand wanting to get out of here before Changmin would recognize the two of them. "We need a plan. Think of something."

"How am I supposed to think of something so quickly! I thought you were the brains in this friendship!" Sehun growled back down at Luhan. Luhan tensed up for a moment before something clicked in his head. Yixing is a healer so they would have to take the injured to him.

"Sorry Sehun." Luhan whispered as Luhan searched around inside Sehun's body and grabbed hold of Sehun's shoulder bone dislocating it.

"Ow! What the fuck Luhan!" Sehun was down on his knees holding his shoulder this time. "You could have hurt me some other way, something less painful, I don't think dislocating my shoulder was the easiest way to do this."

"He's hurt, I'll take him to the Healer." Luhan shouted in his most manly and threatening voice but this only made Sehun laugh at his attempt earning a kick in the boys shin by the shorter. Luhan stood the boy up and then moved him towards the sides looking around for some sort of hut or something where Yixing would be situated.

"This way." A guard instructed motioning towards the others side of the garden. Luhan nodded his head and wrapped Sehun's working harm around his shoulder and walked the boy towards the healing center. There inside was soldiers all laid out on beds. There working his way through the lines of beds as a man in chains with someone holding him on a leash.

"It's Yixing." Luhan leaned into Sehun. "Uh excuse me, but my friend here got hurt while training. He dislocated his shoulder." Luhan instructed getting the attention of Yixing. He seemed to be completely drained of energy, and hasn't looked like he's been eating properly either. Luhan wanted to cry for the boy.

"I'll help him." Yixing said moving over towards the boy and sitting him down on the bed. Luhan watched over Yixing's shoulder as he moved the shirt off of Sehun. Luhan tensed as he watched the Fire Bender holding Yixing. Sehun's mark was going to be visible for others to see now. But the bender didn't seem to care as he was looking over at the other soldiers in the room not paying attention to Yixing at all.

Sehun removed his shirt and Yixing's eyes widened at the side of the whirl wind on Sehun's back. Yixing turned around and met Luhan's eyes. Luhan just smiled innocently, before winking at the boy. "You thirsty?" Yixing asked Luhan.

"Water is coming don't worry." Luhan smiled brightly. "But we have to bring you to it if that's alright?" Wondering if Yixing caught onto Luhan's riddle. Yixing's seemed to as he smiled sweetly and concentrated on Sehun's shoulder getting it back into place.

 _Ready?_ Luhan's words went through Sehun's head. Sehun turned towards his friend and nodded his head. All hell was about to break loss now. Sehun sprung up from his position on the bed, his eyes turning from their distant grey colour to a golden yellow as he let his element overwhelm him. Sehun created a huge tornado that went around the room. Luhan lifted the beds with this mind throwing them out of the tent. Sehun turned towards the one holding onto Yixing desperately. Luhan held the man up in a choke hold as Sehun's wind carried him out of the room.

"Hey we're going to get you out of here." Luhan said moving his head over the chains on Yixing and releasing them. They fell to the ground with a large thud before Yixing fell against Sehun. Sehun held the boy up as more Fire Nation members raced into the room and completely surrounding the boys.

"Oh sorry boys, didn't mean to ruin the party." Jongin popped in with Joonmyun beside him. Joonmyun quick look at Yixing in Sehun's arms, unconscious and exhausted set him off. His eyes turning a royal blue as the entire place was filled with waves moving the Fire Nation out of their range. Jongin grabbed onto all the boys quickly before disappearing once more into nothing.

Jongin brought the rest to the middle of the palace where they planned to meet the others. Sehun put Yixing down on the cold tiles and Joonmyun rushed over towards the boy. Placing his head in his lap and moving his fingers through his hair. "Yixing, open your eyes for me." Joonmyun whispered to the boy. Yixing turned his head into Joonmyun's chest loving the comfort.

"Joon," Yixing mumbled.                                                                                     

Joonmyun smiled at the younger whipping the tears from his own eyes. "Hey beautiful. You're okay now, I'm here. I love you." Joonmyun pressed his lips against Yixing's forehead. Yixing blushed missing the feeling of his lovers lips.

"I love you too." Yixing whispered before drifting off into sleep once more.

"Come on we need to find Minseok and get out of here. Hopefully they've found Chanyeol and are heading back towards us." Jongin explained as he helped Joonmyun move Yixing onto his back. "I'll take you two out of here, bringing you back to the house for the time being. I'll come and get you guys afterwards. Yixing doesn’t need to be in this fight."

"Thank you Jongin." Joonmyun said looking over his shoulder at Yixing and smiling sweetly. He grabbed onto Jongin and the three disappeared once more.

"Come on they probably need our help if they are taking this long." Luhan grabbed onto Sehun's hand and the two walked into the throne room, to see the chaos that was ensued. Fire going everywhere, Baekhyun's Light abilities coming into play as well.

"Guards get them!" someone shouted towards Sehun and Luhan. The two looked at each other before shrugging and turning to attack the boys that just yelled at them. Luhan using their own Earth Bending skills against them and sending their attacks back at them. Sehun conjured up the wind around him allowing him to capture others in his strong winds.

Minseok decided now that it was time to step into the field. He broke through his chains as Jongdae did the same with his before moving in beside Minseok making sure that he was alright. Jongdae kissed the boys cheek softly before moving into position with his brother and Baekhyun. The four stood as one against the other four Fire Benders; Lightning, Light Frost and Fire working as one.

"Is this really how it has to be?" Minho asked his hands ignited in Fire, he shot it towards Minseok targeting the younger. Jongdae was quick to intercept the attack using his own Lightning abilities.

"It's you that's making it this way Hyung." Jongdae sighed. Minho's eyes widened along with the other boys in the group.

"You're the Lightning Guardian." Taemin pointed towards Jongdae completely shocked at the new out coming. "How is this even possible?"

"Well I never showed any signs of Fire Bending. To be honest though, this is so much better," Jongdae's eyes turned a deep purple as lightning struck the room."Now we're talking?" Jongdae moved his hand out towards Taemin and Minho and attacked the two. Minseok along side of him created a huge ball of ice before throwing it in their direction. Minho felted the ball but was taken down by Jongdae's lightning attack. Minseok's attention turned to Taemin, Taemin was holding Fire in his hands ready to go after the not looking Jongdae.

"No!" Minseok shouted his hands creating two whips of ice that he fought against Taemin with. Taemin's legs frozen to the ground when he was hit with the ice. Minseok spun around and through the two whips of ice at the boy sending him through the air.

Jongin appeared in the room as Sehun and Luhan both came through the doors. Earth Benders started to fill the room as well, taking on every corner preventing the boys from escaping. "Guys lets go." Jongin shouted from the side. "We've got what we came for."

Baekhyun turned around and raced for Jongdae calling Chanyeol to come after him. Jongdae was behind Baekhyun calling for Minseok to come as well. "Come on Min, we need to leave now, we aren't ready for a fight like this."

Minseok raced towards Jongdae but was quickly separated by a row of Earth Benders. Chanyeol beside him looking at Baekhyun who was held back by Sehun. "Go, we will meet you guys!" Minseok shouted over to the others.

"No, Jongin, don’t you dare." Jongdae said as Luhan and Jongin held the boy back. "Let me go, I need to get Minseok!" Jongdae struggled against their hold. Rocks coming from all corners attacked the huddled guardians.

"We can get them out of here." Minseok looked up and met Chanyeol's eyes. "Come on. Jongin leave and then just come back alright. We will be fine." Minseok covered himself in complete ice as Chanyeol did the same with flames.

"Get Baekhyun to safety. I won't have him be taken by this men again." Chanyeol's eyes the same colour as the flames that surrounded him, let out a wave of fire. Minseok doing the same, as he lashed out ice from all over his body. Jongin grabbed the boys and disappeared leaving Chanyeol and Minseok behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Take me back!" Jongdae shouted shaking Jongin. Jongin was exhausted, he let the Lightning Bender shake him. "You left Minseok there! We need to save him! He can't be left behind! I promised to protect him from those ruthless benders and here I am save and he isn't!"

"Jongdae," Sehun came over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, give Jongin a couple of minutes to rest. Chanyeol and Minseok are both strong they can hold their own for a couple of minutes."

"You don't know that! They could dead by the time we get back!"

"Or they could be just fine you don’t know this." Luhan tried to calm the boy down, as he cradled a crying Baekhyun in his lap. The boy as distressed as Jongdae. Having Chanyeol back but the boy was ripped right from his hands. Luhan ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair trying to calm him down. But it seemed to only make him cry harder.

Jongin stood up and concentrated. "Come on I'll get us back!" Jongin explained before grabbing onto Jongdae. "We need a plan though! We aren't just going into this hells blazing!"

"Baekhyun you coming?" Jongdae asked as the older stood up and then rushed over towards Jongin and grabbed onto him. Jongdae shrugging his shoulders telling him yes.

"Wait!  We do need a plan like Jongin said. If they are gone they would most likely be taken to that prison that you talked about earlier. We don't want to rush into things but if that happens I know you guys are going to go after them. You're father isn't going to be please with Chanyeol going against him like this." Joonmyun said as he moved Yixing into a more comfortable position on Jongin's bed.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jongdae asked.

"Go after them but quickly, please don't make a scene, and follow them. You would be able to get to Kyungsoo as well. It would give you another Bender to help you out. Find out where he is and get him out. For us, we are going to head back to the Water Tribe. The Fire Nation is planning an attack on the tribe and everyone needs to be aware." Joonmyun explained.

"There was already a fall in the Northern Water Tribe. They are looking for you and Minseok. Since they already think that they have Yixing. But now that they don't have him anymore they are going to be trying harder to get him back. He was a great asset to the Fire Nation." Luhan explained.

"We will go back quietly and quickly. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves. Luhan and I will watch over everyone here. You guys go and get your loved ones back. Maybe you might run into the last two Benders there." Sehun slipped his arm around Luhan. "We will get back and warn the Tribe about the oncoming attack. And if you aren't back by then we will fight for the tribe as well."

"Alright, sounds good, wait one day before leaving though. We could be back faster than you think." Jongin said grabbing onto Jongdae's and Baekhyun's arm and disappearing once more.

Sehun and Luhan sighed before turning over and looking at Yixing. "I hope that they are able to get those two back." Luhan sighed looking over at Sehun before leaning against the boy and closing his eyes to rest. "Is Yixing going to be okay?"

"He will be. He just needs the rest. And well with the day that we are waiting he should be able to rest enough. He can heal he body quite quickly."

"Well go and get something for him to eat when he wakes up." Sehun explained. "And give you guys a little time on your own. I know you miss him." Sehun smiled weakly before Luhan led the boy out of the room and downstairs to make something for dinner for the four of them.

Sehun just sat down and waited as Luhan worked with Jongin's mother on a meal, explaining to her how the plan went and what was going on again with Jongin. Sehun could tell that the woman was worried and he can't even see her. The air around her just felt off, and Sehun sighed, wondering what it would be like to have a mother like Jongin's. Someone who worried for him like she did for Jongin. But it's been a long time since Sehun ever experienced anything of that sort. She wasn't the greatest of mothers but she was something. She just was never there, always working. His father wasn't much different. Being a guard in the Air Temple Sehun's father was held quite highly among the Air Nomads.

"Hey," Luhan said placing a plate down in front of Sehun. "You're thinking to hard again aren't you?" Luhan sat down on Sehun's lap startling the boy. Luhan only ever did this when he was truly scared. Sehun wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his chest.

"I'm not, just thinking about how lucky Jongin is to have a mother like Hyoyeon. She seems to sincerely care for the boy. He's lucky to have someone like that." Sehun rested his head against Luhan. "What's wrong with you though?"

"I'm worried." Luhan whispered. "I'm worried about Jongin, Jongdae and Baekhyun. I hope they didn't get into any more trouble because they went back. I hope that Minseok and Chanyeol are alright. Chanyeol seems kind hearted as well. He protected us as we escaped, and same with Minseok. Those two are quite something." Luhan curled himself into Sehun trying to get more comfortable.

Sehun hummed in response, to be hones the was just as worried. He wanted them to come back safely and unharmed. He wanted to find Kyungsoo, and the other two Benders as well. He wanted Yixing to wake up and be with Joonmyun once more. But most importantly, he wanted this all to be over before it even really begins; Sehun wants Luhan safe.

"You two are quite adorable with one another. Are you dating?" Mrs. Kim came into the room holding another bowl of food with her. Sehun shook his head no, but Luhan was shaking his head slightly, yes. She laughed at the children before leaving them alone once more. Sehun curled his arms around the boy once more and kissed his head.

"Just sleep it off for the time beings. We're not going anywhere, the others will be fine I promise." Sehun sighed, before getting up and lifting Luhan up and then carrying him up the stairs and into the living room the boys slept in the night before. Sehun laid on the couch with Luhan curled into his side comfortably.

Upstairs Joonmyun was laying beside Yixing on the bed, moving his hands through his hair as he cuddled the boy in his lap. Joonmyun cried silent tears looking down at his lover. "I love you Xing, please wake up for me. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Xing curled himself into Joonmyun's side and held onto his shirt smiling comfortably.

"Joonmyun, I'm not dead!" Yixing whispered against his chest. Joonmyun beamed when he heard his lovers voice. Looking down at the boy he took his chest into his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Yixing smiled, as the kiss continued, loving the feeling of being together again.

"I know, you just worry me sometimes you know." Joonmyun wrapped his arms around Yixing placing him in his lap. Yixing giggled against Joonmyun's lips before kissing him again.

"Don't worry, I'm here now."

"I know, and you're never leaving my side again got it." Joonmyun loved having Yixing back, more than anything in the world. To finally have that fear of never seeing him again be gone was an amazing feeling. But the thought of his little brother gone and in the hands of the Fire Nation, it was like nothing was ever going to be right.

"Tell me what I've missed! Where is my little munchkin as well, I miss that little cutie. Oh and what ever happened to that Fire Nation guard that we found? Please tell me you didn't kill him, or let Minseok kill him! I will be greatly disappointed in you."  Yixing hit Joonmyun's chest with his fist waiting for the answer.

"Oh, no, he's fine, he helped us get you out of there. Jongdae is his name, and he is the Prince from the Fire Nation as well. I know it seems farfetched but he saved our lives a couple times as well. And has taken a great liking to Minseok. Now he' gone, because Minseok is gone, and well we don't know when they will come back. We just have to wait for now. But I promise to fill you in." Joonmyun said as Yixing's eyes widened listening to the tid-bits of information that Joonmyun was giving off.

Jongdae, Jongin and Baekhyun were back in the throne room. The walls still burning from Chanyeol's and the other fire benders flames, frost lines the ground they were standing on. Boulders and stones up lifted and tossed around the room. But no signs of the others. "Where are they!" Baekhyun had tears already forming in his eyes as he rushed towards the doors but there was no sign of his lover. "Yeol! Park Chanyeol get your ass out here right now!" Baekhyun shouted throughout the entire throne room, but it just echoed throughout.

Jongdae looked around frantically for Minseok, wanting to find the little Frost Guardian. Jongin just watched the two move around the room completely lost at what they were to do next. "Guys we need to figure out where they went. Most likely to that prison. From what you've told me it seems like the only place that would be able to hold Chanyeol and Minseok like they would need. And I bet your father would enjoy taking on other opponents instead of just Kyungsoo as well." Jongin explained moving over to Baekhyun who was on his knees shaking.

Jongdae collected himself before heading back over to the boys. "Jongin is right, we need to follow them. Most likely Kibum and Jonghyun are basking in the glory of collecting another Guardian, and he they know about the rest of us as well. So they are going to be looking for us as well. The others should be leaving the city tomorrow morning so they will be safe; but for us we need to get into some sort of uniform, it will hide us from the others."

They did just take, looking for a couple of Fire Bending uniforms and quickly slipping them on. The three moved into the forest beside the Earth Kingdom and rested afterwards. Jongin couldn't carry them all the way to the prison like this, he was to exhausted from moving the others around during the rave. "Tomorrow, we will search for them."

Sehun woke up during the night to the sounds of screaming coming from outside. He shook the elder beside him and Luhan sat up quickly as he heard another death chilling scream coming from outside. "Shit!" Luhan burst out of the blankets on the couch and race upstairs to get Joonmyun and Yixing out of bed this time.

Yixing seemed to be doing a lot better, he was sleeping, and the colour in his face came back, and the bruises along his body seemed to have disappeared as well. "Guys, we need to get out of here." Luhan said scrambling to collect whatever he could in a backpack. Sehun came up soon afterwards with a backpack filled with foods and supplies for their journey back to the Water Tribe.

"Who are you guys?" Yixing asked squinting his eyes at the two boys.

"Remember we rescued your ass! Now get up, we need to get out of here unseen." Sehun pushed the two to their feet and then grabbed onto Luhan's hand getting ready to head back downstairs and into the streets. Luhan pulled the hood over his head and then did the same to Sehun's. Joonmyun pulled on a cloak as well and Yixing followed suit. The four headed downstairs to Mrs. Kim.

"You four need to get out of here now, the Fire Nation is storming the city and they are looking for you. I have no doubt that they know that you're still here. Hurry out the backdoor. And just run straight you will come to the Earth Kingdom's outer walls, from there you are going to have to get over the wall. You'll be in the forest afterwards. Head south, I have a feeling you four know how to get back." Mrs. Kim pushed the four out the back door.

"What about you?" Yixing asked looking over his shoulder as the elderly lady. "We can't leave her behind."

"I'll be find Yixing, I have nothing to hide now. I'll follow their rules for now, because I know that a revolution is coming. And when it does I will follow it." She smiled waving good bye to the boys. Joonmyun jerked Yixing out of his trance and then moved him through the roads following Luhan and Sehun.

Sehun used his Wind Bending abilities and pushed the flames and other materials that was in his way out of the way. Once they reached the outer walls, Sehun turned towards the others. "Hold onto Sehun guys." Luhan shouted as the two didn't hesitate and grabbed onto Sehun's body as the Wind Bender created a tornado underneath the boys and lifted them up into the air, and over the wall.

On the other side the four race for another hours into the depths of the forest. Situating themselves in a cave away from the Kingdom. In the distance though, the flames from the fire could still be seen over the edges of the wall. The screams have died down and smoke filled the night sky. The four stood in shock as they watched the Earth Kingdom completely fall. "We need to stop this." Joonmyun said wrapping his arms around Yixing protectively. Yixing buried his head into Joonmyun's neck, seeing so many people in distress has taken its toll on the Healer. Yixing's need to help those who are hurt was taking over him, he was doing everything in his power to hold back.

Sehun held a crying Luhan, as he met eyes with Joonmyun. Joonmyun nodded pulling Yixing into the cave for the night. Sehun did the same following along with Luhan beside him. Once the two were asleep, Joonmyun and Sehun talked. "We haven't even found signs of the other two Benders, this is getting frustrating, the fact that we can't even stay together as one is terrible enough." Sehun said.

"I know, but we've got to keep going though. Those two are out there somewhere, maybe they're even together." Joonmyun said hopefully, leaning back against the other side of the cave. "I hate this war, and what the Fire Nation has done to the four Nations, and we need to stop it. But to be honest, when we are all together, I don't know how that is going to happen." Joonmyun sighed.

"We'll figure something out, we always do. Even though we are apart we are strong. We will come through in the end. We have too, for the people of these Nations." Sehun sighed. "Things need to go back to the way they once were."

"They will eventually."


	15. Chapter 15

Minseok woke with a throbbing headache, becoming more noticeable as he sat up. Leaning back against the wall behind him. "Fuck!" Minseok held his head as he took in his surroundings. He was alone in a dark and dirty cell room. Chains on the other side of the wall and a metal bed off another. The door, metal door, at least five inches thick, only a little circle hole with metal bars were covering it. No one was going to be able to make it through the doors. "Guess I'm stuck here." Minseok sighed.

Minseok remembered coming here with Chanyeol, the all powerful Fire Bender. Where would he be right now? Probably in another cell besides mine. The doors opened soon afterwards. Two guards entered the room and then walked in with chains in their hands. Minseok was forced onto his knees before he his arms were pulled behind his back and locked into the handcuffs. Another guard grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Minseok's eyes got wide when he noticed who as standing there in front of him. "Oh little one so you do remember me." He smirked and then put his hand to Minseok's face and slapped it hard. Minseok's head now spinning but he still met the man's eyes. "Welcome to hell."

Minseok was dragged from the room, trying to struggle against the Fire Benders but each time he did he was hit in the back from their clubs. Minseok eventually gave up and let himself be dragged out into the sunlight. Squinting his eyes as he was brought to the center of the field. Around him, the prisoners were going wild and crazy. Cursing at the Water Tribe member, along with the swearing and threats that they were spending his way. Minseok just kept his head down.

He was pushed to his knees once more. Grunting he finally looked up and the sunlight went into his eyes. Another person was pushed down beside Minseok. He turned to his head to the other and the boy did the same to him. Minseok recognized him right away. Jongin talked about him before, and the description that he gave of the Earth Bender was exactly as he said. "Kyungsoo?" Minseok whispered.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened turning away from the Frost Bender and back towards the man that was now standing in front of him. Minseok waited for Chanyeol to come out but he didn't seem to be here at the moment. What if he didn't get taken here? Please let him not be back with his father at the moment! They wouldn't be able to get him back then! "Welcome everyone, I think that we've got a very special guest with us today." Changmin, the scumbag that went after Minseok a week ago, was now standing proudly in front of him. He looked like normal, which meant that Yixing most likely was forced to heal the bastard.

"We've got a special little treat that is about to go down. These two here are going to take on some lucky challengers today." Changmin shouted. "We've got a couple of you lucky Prisoners who would like to go one on one with a Guardian and prove yourself." Changmin smirked. "We will be going through ten men, against our two little Benders here." He motioned towards Minseok and Kyungsoo together. "Lose and you will be sentenced to the cooler for a week. Now let's introduce the challengers."

Ten men walked out of the prison. The ten, all strong, built, and well intimidating. Minseok tensed, this was about to get interesting. Kyungsoo sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry too much alright. Now is that time to focus." Kyungsoo whispered back to Minseok as he noticed the Frost Bender getting more and more on edge about the entire thing.

"Now for the Guardians!" he smirked and then moved over towards Kyungsoo first. "I think that we're all aware of the Earth Guardian, pride and job of the Earth Kingdom. Now in the hands of the Fire Nation! Do Kyungsoo." he smirked tearing the shirt off of Kyungsoo, to show his Earth Guardian mark on his back. "Now for our new contender is this little one from the Water Tribes. Kim Minseok, the Frost Guardian." He took off Minseok's shirt revealing the snowflake that was imprinted onto his back.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened noticing that another Guardian was with him. "This got interesting." Kyungsoo was lifted onto his feet, his chains still not removed from behind his back. Minseok stood beside Kyungsoo, as everyone else backed up and spread out along the edges of the prison walls.

"Begin!" Changmin's eyes turning dark as the Prisoners charged towards Minseok and Kyungsoo. Minseok froze his chains and then ripped them open in order for him to be able to bend easier. He moved back before summoning an ice dome so he could talk with Kyungsoo for a moment.

"You're a Guardian." Kyungsoo said looking up at the ice dome that he was protected in. On the outside the Fire Benders were melting the edges. "We just have to knock them unconscious and then they will stop the fight. Most likely they will continue to yell at us but that is normal."

"So just knock them out?" Minseok nodded his head before pushing his arms up towards the sky, the ice dome around them breaking into shards and sending them towards the Fire Benders. Three were now unconscious and now hanging on the walls of the prison by the ice spikes.

Kyungsoo moved next, lifting the ground underneath him and bringing him into the air before creating another ball out of the ground and sending it towards the other Fire Benders. Two came up behind the two Guardians, attacking them with whips of fire, Minseok was quick to counter, using a sheet of ice to stop them and create stream around them. That was when Kyungsoo attacked, using the stream that confused the others, Kyungsoo pushed Minseok down in front of him before lifting a brick from the ground, stomping his foot and pushing it forwards the Fire Benders sending them back against the walls and out cold.

Minseok turned over his shoulder and noticed the pleased Kyungsoo. He helped Minseok back to his two feet before turning their attention back to Changmin. Changmin seemed to be pleased, as he was clapping his hands and walking towards the boys happily. "So now that we saw what you two can do, let's bring out the next round." he smirked evilly as another group of Fire Bender's emerged from the Prison, this time there wasn't just ten of the members. "Well begin."

The fight felt like it went on for hours. The two Guardians, unable to keep up with all the Fire Benders that were sent their way and eventually the two were knocked out cold themselves. Brought back to their cells, this time together though. The slamming of the door shut woke Minseok and he rushed over towards Kyungsoo quickly.

Lifting the younger into his lap, he looked over Kyungsoo's bruises and burns. Minseok sighed before moving a small blast of ice over the burns on Kyungsoo. The boy seemed to like the feeling as he curled into Minseok's side. "Hey, Kyungsoo, wake up." Minseok shook his slightly as Kyungsoo moved his head from side to side slowly trying to wake himself up.

"Minseok?" Kyungsoo groaned as he rolled off of Minseok's lap and sat himself up. Grabbing onto his head, as a throbbing headache continued. "We're alive?"

"Yeah we're alive!" Minseok sighed sitting back against the wall. "I don’t know for how long though. We must have fell unconscious during one of the battles."

"It never lasts that long. What the heck happened this time that was so different? The only thing difference is that you were there." Kyungsoo met Minseok's eyes.

"Yeah, Changmin and I don't have the greatest of relationships." Minseok started. "He tried to rape me back in one of the towns along the way  to the Earth Kingdom. Jongdae was able to get me away from him before anything bad happened. Changmin was sort of badly injured from Jongdae's attack on him. I'm guessing that he didn't take it so well."

"Dude, Jongdae fucked him up…well that's different." Kyungsoo smiled to himself. "How do you know the Prince though?"

"He sort of washed up on an sheet of ice around the Water Tribe. And well Yixing, our friend, healed him. And since well he's been with us. He helped up get a couple of our friends back and well Chanyeol as well. Who apparently you know?"

"Yeah, I know of him at least. Chanyeol was quite bubbly and happy whenever I saw him, at least with Baekhyun he was. But he didn't talk all that much to anyone else, besides his brother and Baek." Kyungsoo explained.

"Yea, I believe that." Minseok sighed. "But he's here with us now. And the three of us need to figure out a way out of here before something worse comes."

"Who?"

"The Fire Lord comes here and likes to fight the prisoners for practice. Now with you here, Chanyeol and I, he is bound to show up eventually don't you think? Chanyeol sort of rejected the Fire Nation when he fought against his cousins to keep Baekhyun safe. So well we were all taken down, well Chanyeol and I. The rest were able to get away from the Earth and Fire Nation before something bad happened."

"Who else were you with?"

"Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, Luhan, Yixing, my brother Joonmyun and Jongin…I believe you know him?" Minseok asked. Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more at the mention of the boys name. "Jongin was able to teleport the rest of the boys away. But he didn't have time to save Chanyeol and I before everyone else was in danger. We were in the Earth Kingdom trying to get our friend Yixing back. He's a healing Guardian, and also my brother's loved one. Sehun and Luhan are two we've picked up along the way. They are also Guardians, the Telekinetic and Wind Guardians."

"I heard through a grape vine that the boy was alive. It was kind of reassuring to hear. Helped me to push forward and not just bow down here. But then again, it takes a lot to hold me down."

"I've heard. Jongin said that he's been trying to gain your attention for some time now." Minseok beamed.

"Yeah, Jongin is something else." Minseok smiled as the remaining light that came through the door went out and shouts that it was time for bed came through the halls. Minseok followed Kyungsoo's lead, not saying a word afterwards and getting some rest. Kyungsoo seemed to fall asleep right away. Minseok just prayed that everyone was okay, hoping that the others got away safely and that Chanyeol was around here somewhere…

Two days later, Prince Chanyeol was thrown against the back walls of the main hall, for what seemed like the hundredth time. The other prisoners gathered around the room watching Chanyeol be kicked, punched and spit upon. Chanyeol just tilted his head and tried not to pay attention to the pain. He knew that he deserved to be hurt, he followed his father blindly for so long, doing his bidding without even batting an eye. But these were not the people that he needed to be sorry to.

It wasn't until Chanyeol caught eye of Jongdae's little friend that he knew that he needed to stick it out, that he wasn't alone. There was another man beside the chubby cheeked Water Tribe. The little man looked very familiar to Chanyeol, but the Fire Bender couldn't place it. His eyes huge and staring at Chanyeol in fear. The Water Tribe whispered something into the boys ear before he nodded and they both started to push their way forward and into the main crowd.

"Move," Minseok shouted pushing a prisoner off of Chanyeol, then moving towards the next one. Kyungsoo doing the same until the other prisoners were all off of Chanyeol and the Prince was standing up once more. "You okay?" Minseok whisper. Chanyeol's simple nod of the head was enough for Chanyeol. "Back away, he did no harm to you!" Minseok shouted.

"Oh look, the Frosty has a backbone." one pointed towards Minseok while the others in the room burst into laughter. He made his way towards Minseok and smirked, lifting the boys head to meet him eye level. "I think we would have so much fun together." Chanyeol slapped his hand away from Minseok before Minseok could even react.

"He isn't yours for the touching." Chanyeol glared at the men that were trying to get closer to Minseok.

"Oh but he is yours? What happened to the little slut that you had following you all the time. What was his name? Baekhyun?" He provoked Chanyeol taking a step towards the Prince. "Step back little Prince, you've got no say here. This isn't where you reign."

"No, but I can still tare you to shreds." Chanyeol stepped towards the boy. Door swung open and two people walked into the room this time. Changmin seemed to be escorting another man beside him. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the man beside Changmin. "What!"

"Oh Prince Chanyeol. I've heard that you were here. This is quite interesting now is it? The Prince out of his castle and now set with the lowest of the low, prisoners. So finally decided to use that brain of yours and go against your father? Or was it the comeback of your beloved brother and Baekhyun that put you over t he edge." the Warden made his way towards Chanyeol and smirked. "Tie him up and bring him back to the cells, along with the other two Guardians. Give then another two hours before we start the fun alright." The guards surrounded the three boys quickly. Pulling their arms behind their backs and then pushing them forward and towards the cells once more. Roars came from the prisoners as the three left the room.

The three were brought to the same cramped cell once more. The Guards slamming the doors shut once more. Changmin looking into the cell and blowing Minseok a kiss before leaving. "Those guards surely like you." Chanyeol commented looking at Minseok.

"I wish they didn't." Minseok sighed. "Jongdae and I had a run in with Changmin before. I guess he really didn't kill him when he said he did." Minseok smiled, even though Changmin was a complete creep, Jongdae didn't have the heart to kill him. But he knew that next time if something happened to him, Jongdae wouldn't be holding back.

"Yeah Hyung is pretty protective of his favourite things." Chanyeol chuckled.

"What! You and the Prince?" Kyungsoo shouted.

"Well sort of…not really a thing…but…it's just complicated."

"Amen." Kyungsoo sighed sitting back against the wall.

"Do Kyungsoo right?" Chanyeol asked, finally putting a name to the face that had helped him out earlier. "I remember you from the Earth Kingdom. Kim Jongin was always trying to gain you attention."

"Yeah that's me." Kyungsoo blushed. "I'm here now because I'm a Guardian. The Earth Guardian to be exact." Kyungsoo explained. "Now that we're all together we need to figure out a way to get out of here. Jongin won't be able to Teleport us out of here since he isn't here. So we need another plan of attack and we should do it soon. We don't want the other's to continue to attack and soon we won't be able to fight back at all and admit death."

"I don't plan on doing that, so what do you have in mind?" Minseok asked.

"I saw that during our time let outside tomorrow, we escape, we can take the gondola towards the other side of the mountains." Kyungsoo said. "From there I can bring us across the water until land, but lifting the Earth and creating a bridge."

"That sounds good to me." Minseok smiled.

"Yeah but they would cut the line, the Warden doesn't let anyone escape this place. Trust me, both Jongdae and I have tried to get away from him but neither of us have been able too." Chanyeol explained. "We are going to have to be quick. And we're going to need a distraction caused by the other prisoners."

"We could cause a riot, or freeze everyone. I wouldn't mind doing that."

"A riot would work. We can sneak away when all the Guards are trying to control it. If we come across the Warden we could take him on. His Fire Bending skills are great, truly incredible, and I'm a little out of practice with mine since Baekhyun left."

"Still, with the three of us together we could take him." Kyungsoo said. "He's got a lot of people on his side, but with them distracted, he should be easy to take down."

"Deal, then that's what we're going to do!"


	16. Chapter 16

"There, see I told you guys that I could do it!" Jongin beamed proud of himself that he was able to make it to the prisoner. Jongdae turned and glared at the boy. There was multiple stops that three made in order to make it to the prison now.

"Yeah only that it took you like twelve tries." Baekhyun glared. "We could have been here like two days ago. But nope, you don't have a sense of direction! You idiot!" Baekhyun hit him upside the head. "The Dark Guardian, the Teleporter! Doesn't have a sense of direction!"

"Would you just shut up, you're going to get us caught!" Jongdae scolded Baekhyun as the three made their way through the prison. "I seriously don't want to be found out, I'm not the most loved person in the Fire Nation." Baekhyun shut up afterwards as he pulled on the uniforms that they stole from three guards that just happened to witness their random appearance in the lunchroom of the prison. Luckily the boys took the helmets of the guards as well, which covered their identity completely. Jongin was getting more and more nervous about this plan as it went on. The three had no clue if Minseok and Chanyeol were even here at the moment, but he knew that Kyungsoo was. And he was the main priority for the Dark Guardian. "Come on this way to the courtyards."

The three followed the line of the guards and stood outside in the bright sun as the three were quick to move into line with the other Benders.  The prisoners were standing along the walls watching the center of the room. There in the middle of the courtyard was a single boy standing with another guard holding his hands behind his back. "Guys," Jongin turned to the two other benders. "That's Kyungsoo." Jongin wanted to run out and pull him into his arms, to finally have the elder back in his possession was something that Jongin wanted more than anything.

"Good at least we know that Kyungsoo is here, this wasn't a complete waste of time." Jongdae whispered.

"How could you say that. Minseok could be here. And when you notice that he is, you better be rushing to get that boy. He doesn't need to be here. These guards and prisoners will tear him apart. If you think that they don't like you or Chanyeol just wait till you see what they would do to a Water Tribe member." Jongin explained.

"Come on we could see better from up there, and I don't want to get caught talking about the Fire Nation." Baekhyun said pointing towards the tower over head of the three boys. Jongin followed along with the two Fire Nation boys until they reached the top level of the tower. The three went out on the balcony being able to get a better look at everything.

"Shit!"

"What? And who is that guy?" Jongin asked as the man dressed in royal Fire Nation attire walked through the rows of Fire Nation guards. "Seems pretty high up there."

"He's the Warden of the place, and he's known for his ruthless tactics. No one has ever escape this place because of him." Jongdae explained.

"Had some heart to hearts with him didn't you Jongdae?" Jongin smirked.

"Yeah we just didn't think the same." Jongdae smiled proudly. "I don't think he ever liked me though."

"Wonder why," Baekhyun murmured.

There in the center was Minseok and Chanyeol, kneeing in front of the Warden with Kyungsoo on Minseok's other side. The three now completely focused on the three. "Kyungsoo's cute, he's small and has really big eyes. I can see why you fell for him Jongin." Baekhyun smiled patting the Dark Guardian on the back. "We'll get him back."

"You guys think that they're okay. Chanyeol looks really down. Kyungsoo doesn't look so good and neither does Minseok." Jongdae said. "So please tell me that someone has a plan." Jongdae winced as the Warden touched Minseok and pushed him into the sand.

"I'm thinking that we follow the boys into their cells tonight. We can at least let them know that we're all hear together at the moment. But after that we are going to have to work fast in order to get back all together so I can get us out of here." Jongin explained. And by then I don't think I would be able to get us all the way to the Southern Water Tribe right away. Maybe just outside of the volcano. It's a long jump for me." Jongin met the boys eyes.

"Alright, as long as we get them out of here is what we're most worried about. I want to have Chanyeol back, and not lose him this time around." Baekhyun glared at Jongin but Jongin just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the three Guardians who were now stripped of their shirts and were showing their symbols on their back.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. I heard that my dad is coming." Jongdae groaned. "And to be honest I don't really want to face him at the moment."

"Deal." Jongin said as he pointed towards the three boys who were standing. Minseok was trying to use his Frost abilities but was failing completely as someone attacked him and pulled him away from the others.

"No Bending into the cooler!" the guard shouted and then pulled Minseok over to the prisoner once more. Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae all turned to each other completely confused.

"Did they just…"

"Take the Frost Bender to be somewhere colder…"

"I think they did." Jongdae tilted his head in utter confusion. "Man these guards are stupid."

"Yeah I've got nothing." Jongin confirmed. "I'm going to follow Kyungsoo into the cells and I figured that you guys would want to do the same. Tomorrow we will escape, we can take get everyone together. During the time they are out in the court yards alright." The other two nodded before following into the prisoner.

Jongdae moved quickly to keep up with Minseok and the other guards. "Hey you!" Another called for Jongdae. "The Warden is rounding us all up, come on." they called for him. Minseok was going to have to wait a little longer until Jongdae was going to see him.

Jongdae followed the others into the large lunch room. The Warden was standing on a table above all the others in the room. Jongin and Baekhyun were nowhere to be seen though. Hopefully they got to the others before the guards found him as well. "Alright listen up, with the new Guardians in the facility we are not going to hold back any standards. If they step one foot out of line, use all means necessary to put them back into line." He explained as he started to walk up and down the aisle way, between all the guards. "Now does anyone have any questions?" He smirked looking through all the members as he stopped in front of Jongdae. "I would like to announce a new deputy of mine. He was with us last night and well gave the Guardian's the welcoming  that they deserved last night."

A man walked into the canteen. Jongdae's eyes widened behind the helmet as the man that he completely loathed walked into the room. Changmin, the scumbag was here now, and standing in front of him with a huge smirk on his face. Changmin walked through the rows of guards stopping in front of a few to inspect him. Luckily he walked right passed Jongdae and whispered into the Warden's ear. The Warden nodded his head. "It's an honor to work with you all. I have to say that we will be keeping the title that this place has. No one will escape, and no one will defeat us. We are the Fire Nation, the top of the top! Those stupid prisoners and Guardians have nothing on us." Changmin smirked. Jongdae groaned thinking about the man being near Minseok with the couple of days that Jongdae has been gone. 

"Now, let's settle into our positions for the night. The night watch is beginning now. Everyone head out." He barked. "Move men!" Jongdae turned to leave the room quickly without getting noticed by the Warden. Jongdae's collar was pulled as the Warden motioned for the other guards to shut the doors behind him. Changmin smirked himself before leaving the room as well. "So little Prince how did you make it onto my island?" he pulled the helmet off of Jongdae's head.

Jongdae sighed, figuring that it would happen eventually, although he was hoping that he would get caught so soon. Then he panicked, Baekhyun and Jongin, aren't the smartest Guardians out there, they most likely are caught too. But Jongdae wasn't about to give the two away. "Nice to see you too." Jongdae smirked.

"Boy, you're an idiot for coming here, you're greatly outnumbered and hated across this prison. Remember the past couple of times you've been here?" He smirked. "Those were the good old days. Your father never really cared all that much about what happened to you." He turned  taking Jongdae's chin into his hand.

"I'm a lot stronger now. Don't underestimate me."

"Oh surely I won't.  I've heard about what you can do…But now I have questions of my own. Why would you want to return to such a place like this? To be a pain in my side once more. Or is it perhaps that you are here for your brother? I heard that you two reunited."

"Chanyeol is only half the reason."

"Oh what else could you possibly want here? Is it that little Frost Guardian of yours? I've heard that you've caught quite the catch. Changmin talks about him you know, the thoughts that go through that mans mind are quite evil. I enjoy having him around." Jongdae just rolled his eyes. "Take him to my room, and make sure that he is tied up by the time I get there."

"Bring me the Frost Guardian."

Minseok was woken from his sleep, regaining his energy from being in the cold for such a long period of time. It was almost homey in the cold closet. Minseok soaked in the cold, loving the feeling, but it was short lived when the door screeching open as two men appeared in front of him. The grabbed onto Minseok and pulled him out of the cooler before bringing him down towards the Warden's room. Thrown onto a chair and his hands strapped down preventing Bending the Warden walked into the room.

"Well, this is surely a treat, The Frost Guardian, I knew that you existed but I never knew you would be stupid enough to be caught by the Fire Nation. But that leads me to another question…why were you in the Earth Kingdom anyway?"

"Just looking around." Minseok met the man's eyes.

"Now, do you really except me to believe this. You pathetic little Frost Guardian. I've heard a lot about you. How you are under pressure back in your Tribe, how you and your brother and both Guardians? Where is your poor brother now? Is he going to come for you?"

"Joonmyun isn't stupid. He isn't going to get caught by you. Something bigger is happening and you have no clue."

"Oh little one, I'm well aware of the formation of the Guardians, the thing is that you will never be able to have them all. The Wind Guardian is dead and there is nothing to bring him back from the dead now if there. You think that you and your little group can defeat the Fire Nation, you are sadly mistaken." Minseok was whipped in the face by a small blast of fire.

Hissing Minseok glared the man down, his hands turning to ice getting ready to attack him. "Come at me, I'll destroy you." Minseok growled at the man.

Minseok was whipped again in the hands this time. Stream coming in between the two men. "Powerful aren't we?"

"A little."

"Of course, I should except more from a Guardian. But then again, I know that you are still not whole yet, and never will be. So with you dead you won't be greatly missed by others. I've got the perfect person to do the job." Warden motioned towards the guards, who moved into another part of the room and pulled Jongdae into the light. Minseok's eyes widened noticing the Prince.

"Jongdae." Minseok whispered. The Warden seemed to smirk.

"Oh so you two know each other. I've heard. This makes this little confrontation a lot better now doesn't it." He smiled holding onto Jongdae's arm. The Lightning Bender seemed to have been through a beating, as his eye was swollen and bruises traced his skin. "Now listen up my two victims. You two are going to have a little fight outside at sunrise tomorrow. To the death of course! Jongdae you want to keep your brother safe don't you? Lose and I kill him. And our poor little Frost Guardian, we can't have you dead now can we. I mean you're a source of hope for all of those who don't have any. Die and the chances of the Guardians conquering the Fire Nation. And once again the Guardians will be defeated. Both of you fail to kill the others, I will unleash the other prisoners on you. Oh how I know they would like to have a piece of you." He smirked. "Oh and little Minseok, Changmin is waiting for you if you win." He motioned for the two Guardians to be brought out of the room. 

Minseok and Jongdae were lifted by the other Fire Benders and carried out of the room and into a cell. Slamming the door behind them the two were left in complete darkness. "Enjoy your last night together."

Minseok scrambled from his spot on the ground and rushed towards Jongdae. Jongdae was quick to move as well racing towards Minseok and lifting the elder into his arms and holding him tightly. "Minseok, you're safe." Jongdae whispered as he lowered Minseok onto the ground once. Minseok's tears came down his eyes looking over Jongdae's face. Lifting his hand he moved his fingers along the bruises on Jongdae's face. Hissing Jongdae turned his face away. "I’m okay. It's just a little bruise I promise."

"It's not a little bruise Jongdae, it takes up half your face." Minseok said allowing his hand to create ice before holding it against the side of Jongdae's face. Jongdae sighed against the cold, it was relieving. "How did you get here? Where are the others are they safe?"

"Yeah they are heading back to the Southern Water Tribe. Sehun and Luhan are with your brother and Yixing. They needed to get home to warn your father about the oncoming raid that the Fire Nation is going to cause." Jongdae explained.

"Where are the others?" Minseok asked.

"They're here. Jongin and Baekhyun went after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They weren't in the lunchroom with me though, I didn't recognize them." Jongdae explained leaning towards Minseok. Minseok smiled as sat down and allowed Jongdae to rest his head in his lap, as Minseok played with his hair. "They should be fine." Jongdae whispered.

"But are you going to be okay?" Minseok asked.

"I'll be just fine. I'm happy that you're safe, because that's all that matters to me." Jongdae smile faded as his eyes met Minseok's. He cupped the elder boys face in his hands. "He didn't touch you did he? Changmin?" Minseok tears started to fill his eyes at the thought of Changmin being here. Shaking his head slowly, Jongdae kissed Minseok's head happy to hear such a thing.

 "You're beautiful. Truly beautiful."

"Jongdae, I don't think that now is the time."

"Probably not, but I'm just reminding you."

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol silently. "I'll take care of him.' Baekhyun commanded and then the two other guards nodded their heads putting the keys into Baekhyun's hand. "I'll stay here until the next rounds." The guards left Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol just on the other side of the door. But he didn't make a move, he didn't want to bring attention towards him. He waited until later that night until he slowly slipped the key into the lock.

Baekhyun raced towards Chanyeol, gather the giant into his arms and holding onto him tightly. Baekhyun was happy, truly and utterly happy. He was back in Chanyeol's arms once more, kissing the life out of the Fire Guardian who stole his heart way to long ago. Chanyeol's arms around his waist holding him close. Baekhyun's lips moved aggressively, wanting more of the younger, wanting this feeling of being together once more to last forever. It's been way too long to be apart. "Baekhyun."

"I'm here Yeol, I'm here for you. I love you!" Baekhyun whispered against his lips before putting him into another chaste kiss, making this one last way longer than the first. Chanyeol didn't seem to mind as he kissed Baekhyun back with the same passion.

"I love you too, my little light." Chanyeol smiled. "But Baek, how did you get in here!"

"No worries, Jongin, one of the Guardians, he's the Dark Guardian and he has the ability to Teleport. So we're here."

"Who's here?"

"Jongin, and Jongdae are here as well, and we're going to get you guys out of here. During that fight tomorrow. Jongin is going to teleport us all out of here. He just needs the night to regain his energy. So just play along with whatever happens tomorrow alright." Baekhyun explained. "And I've got to go Yeol, they are going to find out that I've been in here too long. I've got to find Jongin and Jongdae as well and meet back up with them."

Baekhyun released himself from the giant and smiled sadly. "I love you Baekhyun, please be careful. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do. I’m so happy to see you alive." He smiled at me giving Baekhyun one more deep kiss. Baekhyun couldn't help but want to be back in Chanyeol's arms once more. But he knew that he would have to wait one more day until that could fully happen.

Jongin didn't meet Kyungsoo that night, he couldn't find the younger, as he was taken away by the Fire Nation guards and he was unable to get closer to the Earth Bender. Wanting nothing more than to make sure that Kyungsoo was safe, he settled for taking the position from across the prison. He could see the elders cell perfectly and he watched and waited, praying that his best friend would be just fine in the morning. "Kyungsoo, I'm here for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Sunrise came faster than anyone excepted, Minseok and Jongdae were gathered right away in the morning by the Warden's head guards. Baekhyun was positioned with Chanyeol, holding Chanyeol's chains. Jongin, still in his guard suit, was following the guards who were holding Kyungsoo's chains bringing him into the courtyard. The Warden walked to the center, letting the prisoners to surround a circle around him. "Welcome everyone, we've got a special treat for you all this morning." He smirked waving his arms up in the air. "We've got a new prisoner, someone who seemed to think that he could make it past me. Let's give a warm welcome to Prince Jongdae." he smirked pointing towards one door from the prison.

Baekhyun tensed as his friend came out of the door. Jongdae was walked out and pushed into the middle of the field. Baekhyun and Chanyeol's eyes met one another's. "He'll be okay, they don't know about him." Chanyeol leaned down and whispered into Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun calmed down a little but it wasn't enough to make him a little worried about the situation.

Kyungsoo, watched as the second Prince of the Fire Nation was placed in front of him. The Earth Bender completely confused on how all these popular people around the Nations have all gathered into one place like this. Chanyeol talked about the boy last night, but not much. There was something off about Prince Jongdae though. He didn't seem weak or scared to be in the middle of the Fire Nation, of prisoners who want nothing but his head on a stake. Kyungsoo couldn't understand what the boy was so cocky about; that was until he caught sight of the little mark on the back of Jongdae. There was mark that was on his upper right hand shoulder. It was barely visible but you could still see the outline of the scorpion with the wife beater that Jongdae was wearing. The Lightning Bender…

Both Princes are Guardians…Damn Daddy must be proud…But then again, Kyungsoo never heard of the Lightning Bender, or ever seen him before. But he has heard about Jongdae from Jongin before, and how they were once close friends as well, but nothing else really about him.

Minseok was brought out next, and Baekhyun tensed once more. "What do they want with Minseok." Baekhyun whispered.

"I don't know Baek." Chanyeol whispered back, feeling Baekhyun's hand slip into his behind his back. The elder was scared, scared for Jongdae and Minseok, and scared that they might not make it out of here. Baekhyun looked around for Jongin, only to find the Dark Guardian making it way towards the Earth Bender and tapped his shoulder lightly. The other guards giving the reigns to Jongin and leaving him with the Earth Bender for the time being. Baekhyun smiled at the thought of the two of them reuniting, it was a relieving feeling to be back with the ones you love.

"Kyungie, listen to me, don't move alright." Jongin whispered into the Earth Bender's ear. "It's me, Jongin, you remember me right." Kyungsoo whipped his arm back and hit Jongin the stomach. Jongin winced, but smirked as he knew that Kyungsoo was just showing him that he was an idiot for coming here. "Yeah love you too Soo."

"Why are you here?"

"We're getting everyone out of here, all the Guardians, just wait until I say alright. Stay close to me."

"You're going to Teleport us all out of here." Kyungsoo huge eyes getting larger. "You've never done that many people before."

"I have actually. I'll tell you the stories later alright." Jongin smiled. "Now just stay quiet and stay close alright." Kyungsoo nodded his head. He wouldn't admit it to the younger but he was more than ecstatic that Jongin came for him. That stupid teleporting idiot was stupid enough to risk his life for someone like him. Someone who  rejected the boy millions of times but he still came here anyway. Kyungsoo couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Alright, men, I would like to show you our main attraction today. We're going to have a fight to the death. I welcome my dear Prince Jongdae, to face off against Kim Minseok of the Southern Water Tribe. The two both equally need the win. Well boys, shall be begin?" The Warden smirked. "I would suggest a battle you two before I unleash the prisoners on you." He pushed Jongdae forward. Minseok doing the same.

Freezing the metal chains before breaking them apart and allowing him to move without being held back. Minseok glared at Jongdae. "I'm going to enjoy this." Minseok said before spinning around and throwing his ice darts towards the guards around Kyungsoo and Jongin, knocking them to the ground. Before doing the same to the ones beside Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Minseok was quick and froze the chains that Jongdae was held with. The Lightning Bender broke them apart before standing back to back with Minseok. Chanyeol and Baekhyun moved in quickly doing the same. Revealing his identity to the other guards and Warden Baekhyun's hands ignited in Light. Chanyeol doing the same, making sure that his little Baekhyun was okay. Chanyeol covered himself in Fire.

"Kill them!"

The Warden watched proud as the prisoners all broke free and raced towards the six Guardians in the middle of the courtyard. Kyungsoo, being the powerful Earth Bender he was lifted the ground underneath him and Jongin, lifting the two above the fire that was thrown below. Jongin's eyes turned black before he released a cloud of darkness surrounding a group of Fire Benders. Kyungsoo was next, taking the men down with his bending abilities, trapping them underneath rocks, he took from the surrounding walls of the prison.

Jongdae was the one that seemed uneasy. He was scared for Minseok, he wasn't going to taken away from him once again. He was going to make sure that he lived and made it to the end. Jongdae's eyes turned purple, and sparks of lightning came out from around his body. Minseok cried out in pain, causing Jongdae to break his concentration, and turn towards Minseok who was holding his arm. Minseok glared at the man that attack him and was about to attack him back but wasn't quick enough, as Jongdae shot him with lightning.

Minseok turned over his shoulder to see the Lightning Bender lost. Jongdae's eyes the darkness share of purple that Minseok have ever seen. Minseok looked around as the sky was getting darker and it wasn't from Jongin this time. Kyungsoo lowered the two boys and was now holding onto Jongin tightly. Baekhyun doing the same, as everything around the boys seemed to have stopped to watch Jongdae.

"Oh well isn't this a treat." Changmin made his way into the middle of the courtyard standing in front of Jongdae and grabbing onto Minseok. The other four Guardians moved to help Minseok but were blocked by the other Fire Benders and the Warden. Chanyeol instantly going after him in, payback has always been a bitch. "Oh stand back boys, I'm about to go down in history. People will write about me. Taking down the hidden Lightning Bender."

"Let him go." Jongdae growled Lightning striking right next to the Warden. "I will kill you."

"Jongdae, calm down, please." Minseok said as Lightning struck a couple of the prisoners around the boys. Jongdae was out of control, and Minseok didn't know what to do. The lightning that filled the sky was chaotic and uncontrolled. Minseok didn't understand what was going at the moment.

"He's surging." Chanyeol whispered, the Warden underneath his hold now. Baekhyun holding a stream of light energy over the Warden's head glaring at the man. The Warden wasn't about to be a problem for the Guardians at the moment. Being blinded by Baekhyun and held down by Chanyeol.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae's rage escape his body, turning towards Jongin. "Jongin we need to get out of here now."

"I can't get Jongdae with him like this. He will just take me out before I can even Teleport out of here." Jongin said his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo, protecting him from the lightning. Kyungsoo holding onto Jongin for dear life. "We need to calm him down."

"We can't do that with the Changmin holding onto Minseok like this." Baekhyun shouted back. Minseok stared at the lost Lightning Bender who slowly moved closer to him. Changmin's eyes crazy with the desire to kill. Holding Minseok's neck a little tighter, Fire ignited in Changmin's other hand and threw it towards Jongdae.

Moving it aside like it was nothing Jongdae made it way towards Changmin, the lightning striking even more members and almost hitting Baekhyun and Chanyeol as well. "Jongdae, calm down, it's okay!" Chanyeol shouted to the boy.

Changmin and Jongdae met as Minseok was struck between the two of them. Changmin's s hand that was around Minseok's neck started to tighten up, causing the Frost Guardian to hiss. Jongdae glared at the man before calling an even more powerful bolt and swinging his hand straight down to connect with Changmin. Minseok was let go and pushed to the ground as the lightning filled Changmin's body completely frying him. The prisoners rioted after Changmin went down. A proud smirk laid across Jongdae's face as Changmin  fell to the ground, dead.

Prisoners coming every which way trying to get towards Jongdae and Minseok. "Minseok you need to calm him down, we need to get out of here." Baekhyun shouted towards the Ice Bender before letting another beam of light come from his hands and towards another prisoner. Minseok stood up then, noticing that Jongdae had lost complete control of himself. Minseok threw himself at the Lightning Bender wrapping his arms around Jongdae, crying into his chest. "Jongdae! Listen to me, you need to control yourself!" Lightning struck once more just behind Minseok. His eyes widening as he didn't seem to be helping the situation around them.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo were all moving towards the Lightning Bender slowly in order to allow Jongin to grab onto the five of them and get them out of there. "Dae, hey look at me, please just look at me." Minseok hissed as a surge of lightning went through his body. "Jongdae, please you're hurting me." he whispered before he moved closer to the Lightning Bender, moving his hands to wrap themselves around Jongdae's neck, searching the Lightning Benders eyes in desperation. Minseok panicked and placed his lips against Jongdae then.

Jongdae stiffed at the sudden contact, around the boys Jongdae's power let out this loud clash of thunder through the skies.. Minseok, moved his lips slowly along Jongdae's wanting the lightning to stop, the fighting to stop. The damage that was created was already enough. "Jongdae," Minseok whispered against the boys lips. Jongdae's hands came down and wrapped themselves around Minseok's waist pulling him closer.

Jongdae's lips started to move against Minseok's now as the lightning calmed down slowly. Minseok smiled against his lips as Jongdae's lips moved gently against his own. Jongdae's hand moving up and cupping Minseok's cheek, to move him closer. The lightning completely stopped, and Minseok felt that firework feeling inside of him explode as the gentleness of Jongdae's kisses continued.

The two released one another, Minseok wearing nothing but a blush and a happy smile to see the beautiful brown eyes of Jongdae once more. Jongdae beamed, Minseok kissed him. Minseok moved his fingers towards his lips, the tingling feeling that Jongdae's lips left was still there. "Min, thank you." Jongdae whispered before placing another kiss on Minseok's lips.

"Adorable, but let's get the fuck out of here." Kyungsoo shouted as Chanyeol and Baekhyun grabbed onto Jongin, Jongdae and Minseok doing the same. Leaving behind the prison, burned and charred from the battle. Jongin teleported the six from the scene and into the forest fifty miles from the prison.

Jongin falling to the ground exhausted from moving so many people such a far distance. Kyungsoo smiled before bending down and placing a kiss on the Dark Guardian's forehead. "Thank you." he whispered down to the boy. Jongin smiled feeling the boys lips on his forehead.

"I told you Soo, anything for you. It's what best friends are for right?"

"Yeah, it is." Kyungsoo smiled. He turned his attention to the others who were still standing unsure of what to do at the moment. Minseok and Jongdae still held onto each other, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed to be living in high heavens of finally being free from that place.

Jongdae released Minseok for a moment before tackling his younger brother to the ground and hugging him tightly. Baekhyun moved to the Frost Guardian and pulled him into a hug of his own. "Chanyeol, you idiot! I swear you need to have more faith in me. They can't kill me off that easily! At least you smartened up and are back with me once more. And that little ball of Light that you have as well. We're happy to have you back. Just not more temper tantrums alright."

"I think I should be saying that about you, don't you think?" Chanyeol laughed, with Jongdae before looking over his brother's shoulder and meeting Minseok's eyes. _Thank You_ Chanyeol mouthed to Minseok.

"Alright you hugged him long enough, he's mine now!" Baekhyun announced releasing Minseok and moving back towards Chanyeol and pushing Jongdae out of the way in order to sit in Chanyeol's lap and kiss the younger. Sharing small kisses and sweet nothings, the couple seemed to be off in their own world once more.

"We should set up camp. Then I think some introductions are in order." Kyungsoo said helping Jongin up from his laying position. Chanyeol carried Jongin into a cave nearby as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo carried firewood behind the two. Jongdae seemed to not want to let go of Minseok. Wanting to have the Frost Guardian close, he entwined their hands together.

Jongdae stopped as the others made it to the cave. "Hey we'll meet you guys in a little bit alright." Jongdae said turning to Minseok asking for permission to talk to him. Minseok nodded his head as Jongdae brought the elder with him, leading the two out to the trees were they could sit.

Leaning against a tree Jongdae pulled Minseok down between his legs, letting the other lean his back against Jongdae's chest. "Hey you okay?" Jongdae asked and Minseok nodded grabbing onto Jongdae's hands and started to play with them. "I'm okay too you know."

"Now you are, but before," Minseok turned around wrapping his arms around Jongdae's neck and kissing him again. Minseok was scared, scared about what he witnessed in the prison, the torture that the Fire Nation can ensue. Scared about getting all the Guardian's together and scared of seeing Jongdae like that again. Minseok kissed the Lightning Bender harder wanting to feel that sensation once more. That feeling filled Minseok again, the feeling of want and need, to have Jongdae so close to him and want nothing else but the other surrounded Minseok's entire being. Jongdae's lips moved with his, kissing him in the sweetest of ways. Jongdae's arms wrapped themselves around Minseok's waist as well pulling the elder into his lap completely, desperately needing to have the other close.

"Jongdae, I was scared, scared that I couldn't calm you down. That you wouldn't return to normal. The power that you have is something that I didn't even think was possible, but you have it." Jongdae lowered his head not able to meet Minseok's eyes.

Jongdae was aware of what happened back at the prison, as much as he was unable to control his powers he knew what was going on. He knew that he needed to get them back together. And when Minseok was there with him, it was like he could get a hold of himself once more. "Minseok, never leave my side alright." He whispered kissing his head softly before pulling him into another tight hug.

"I won't."


	18. Chapter 18

"Is that it?" Luhan asked pointing towards the huge ice gates in the distance. "It's beautiful." Luhan smiled widely looking back at the Wind Guardian who was moving them through the ocean quickly. The wooden boat holding the four of them up and dry at the moment.

"Why does it have to be so fucking cold though. I think I liked the Fire Nation better." Sehun groaned as Luhan told him to stop the boat and allow them to float slowly into the Southern Water Tribe.

"This should be interesting." Joonmyun said.

"Why?"

"The last time that I saw my family was when Yixing was taken. Minseok and I sort of snuck out at night with Jongdae in order to get Yixing back. My dad isn't going to like the idea of me being gone for such a reason."

"Father not the greatest supporter eh?" Sehun smirked and Joonmyun shook his head no, even though the younger couldn't see him. "It's alright, I don't think any of us have the perfect parents. Maybe that Jongin kid but that's about it for now."

"My mother though, she is different, I know she wouldn't care to much if I told the world that I was going be with Yixing instead of the girl they've chosen. But then again, even if she was against, I don't think I would care." Joonmyun wrapped his hand into Yixing's and smiled at him.

"Joon, you're a pile of mush you know that right?" Yixing laughed.

"Yup you two are gross. Sehun, if I ever get like that, please hit me upside the head or something." Luhan smiled back at his friend. Sehun just nodded his head and turned away from the elder not wanting him to check the younger blushing.

The four reached the entrance of the Southern Water Tribe. There were two men perched on the top of the ice tower beside the gates. "What is your intentions in the Water Tribe!"

"Yo! You guys going to let me! Kim Joonmyun here, Chief's son." Joonmyun shouted.

"Who are you travelling with Suho?" another shouted and both Luhan and Sehun burst out laughing.

"Oh my god did he just call you Suho! What the hell is that supposed to me." Luhan couldn't keep it together and fell back against Sehun, in laughter rocking the boat. Sehun did the same holding his stomach and letting out a laugh. "Seriously what kind of nickname is that?"

"It means Guardian." Yixing explained with a smile. "Suho is a name given to someone who protects and watches over the land. Joonmyun is that person to the tribe. He watches over everyone here in the Water Tribe, even those who don't need or want his help."

"Damn, well that isn't as funny anymore." Sehun sighed.

Joonmyun just rolled his eyes and called back to the two of the tower. "With me I have the Guardians, three of them. One Zhang Yixing, the Healer of the tribe and the Guardian. As well from the Western Air Temple there are two Guardians we well, Oh Sehun and Lu Han!" Joonmyun shouted motioning to the three behind him.

"Come in! You're father will be excepting!"

The gates separated and allowed the boys into the Tribe. Sehun and Luhan were in awe. Luhan loved the way the place was pure. It looked delicate and amazing, something that would take time to build. Sehun could feel the structures around them, and the beading eyes of the people that were at the docks watching them. They docked the boat and Joonmyun got off first helping Yixing off the boat as well, before entwining their hands together. Luhan got off the boat and helped Sehun get his feet together before following the others through the snowy grounds of the Southern Water Tribe.

The boys were led through the village, gawking eyes of their people followed the boys. "Joonmyun!" Someone called out, a woman's voice.

"Mother!" Joonmyun turned around and scooped the woman up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm happy to see you again mom. How is everything?"

"Wonderful now that my son has returned." She smiled taking Joonmyun's face into her hands and smiling brightly at him. Before she looked over at Yixing and smiled brightly meeting the healers eyes once more. She pulled him into a hug as well, welcoming the boy home. Then he searched Sehun and Luhan bowing her head to the Guardians. That was when she met her son's eyes once more worried as she didn't see her youngest with him. "Where is Minseok? Where is my baby!"

"Oh! Don't worry too much mom, Minseok is coming, along with a couple other Guardians. I need to talk to dad about it as well. Oh and meet the other two Guardians we`ve brought with us. This is Lu Han, he is the Telekinetic Guardian. Then here is Oh Sehun, he is the Wind Guardian, don't freak him out to much okay."

"Welcome boys. This is an honor to meet you both. You're quite the handsome pair of boys aren't you." She smiled and then Luhan moved closer to Sehun blushing, trying to hid his blushing face. "It's quite nice to meet you all. Come with me, let me introduce you to the Chief of our tribe and Joonmyun's father." she explained and lead the four boys towards the house.

Joonmyun, Yixing and Mrs. Kim went into the house first. Sehun and Luhan decided to stay back and wait until it was time to go into the house. A group of Southern Water Tribe girls came over to the boys giggling. "Is it true?"

"Are you two really Guardians?" the girls asked, looking at Luhan and Sehun in awe. Luhan nodded his head and the two girls tended to giggle a little more. "You're completely handsome, if you want I can't show you around the Water Tribe." She flirted. Luhan's shy exterior changed instantly and glared at the girls in front of him. Sehun didn't seem to notice however.

"Oh uh, that would be nice, but um…"

"Sorry, we've already got guides." Luhan cut Sehun on slipping his hand into the Wind Guardian's.

"Oh well, uh how about we hang out later then, I mean I would love to see what sort of Guardian you are. I heard that they were all very powerful. And well you're quite something yourself." she giggled.

"I bet your girlfriend wouldn't like us flirting with you."

"No, he wouldn't." Luhan glared at the girls. The two seemed shocked at Luhan's statement. Yixing seemed to come out and get the two of them at the right time. "Sorry Sehunnie and I need to go now. Nice talking to you." Luhan pulled Sehun into the house and stuck his tongue out at the girls who were left standing there stunned.

"Lu, I think your jealousy is showing," Sehun whispered to his friend.

"Good, they need to know who you belong to."

"I belong to you?"

"Of course." Luhan beamed before they were met with the others in the room. Yixing quickly made his way beside Joonmyun and he quickly wrapped his hand into his. "Oh hello." Luhan bowed before pushing Sehun down to bow as well. Sehun just rolled his eyes but did as his Hyung told him too.

"Welcome Guardians, it is nice to see more of you. And to know that the Wind Guardian is still alive and well. I'm glad that you both are here. Now, boys tell me who is who?"

"I'm Luhan, the Telekinetic Guardian, and this is Oh Sehun the Wind Guardian from the Western Air Temple." Luhan explained.

"I'm sorry for the destruction that the Fire Nation has caused to your families and Temple, but I am happy to see you two boys here in front of me." He smiled, before looking at the linked hands of the two boys. "I can see that you're just like my son and his new found lover?"

"You mean dating, then yes we are. I love my Sehunnie." Luhan beamed. Sehun just rolled his eyes but slipped his arm around Luhan's waist pulling the elder closer to him and smiling to himself. "But yea, all the Guardians are connected to one another some way. What I mean is that we've all got a lover within the other Guardians. It's something we can't control, it's just attraction that we have towards them, this need to be with them and near them. Sort of like the need that we need to be all together, one."

"So this thing you have with Yixing isn't something you can control?" Chief Kim asked Joonmyun turning towards his son and looking at the connected hand that had Yixing's in.

"Even if it was, I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to be with Yixing, forever like this. I love him. And if you would allow it, I would like to marry him too." Joonmyun said looking his father dead in the eye. "Before you answer, I promise you this, I'm going to marry him either way, whether you except it or not."

Joonmyun's father looked at the two boys. Not completely wanting to give in to his eldest son, but he knew that Joonmyun wasn't about to give up the thought of being together with Yixing for the rest of his life. Chief Kim looked towards his wife, and she nodded her head softly. He knew that either way his son was going to go against his will and marry this man. "I don't know what I think about this Joonmyun. This idea is new to me, it's not something that I understand completely. But I know one thing." he turned and pointed to Yixing. "Ever since that boy came to the Tribe, you've been different. You've been more concentrated, concerned, hard working and true. I think I've always knew that you've had this connection with Yixing, I was just not ready to admit them. You will marry this boy. You will protect him and give him your heart. Because if you are going to be with anyone than it should be the one you love."

Joonmyun nodded his head, tears on the brim of his eyes. He turned towards Yixing and knelt down in front of the boy. Yixing held the man's hand tightly in his. Joonmyun pulled out a necklace with an orb made from the sapphire crystals of the Northern Water Tribe, and something that Yixing's grandmother gave him back in their travels. "Zhang Yixing, will you give me the honor of having your heart. To take care of you forever and be the only one at your side. I swear to the Goddess of the Moon that I will love you, like you deserve and need to be loved. Xing, will you marry me?" Joonmyun asked as Yixing smiled hugely jumping towards the boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Of course, Joon! I love you so much!" Yixing pulled the Water Tribe closer to him, and kissed him. Yixing kissed his beautiful husband to be desperately once more. Being married to Joonmyun was the greatest gift that Yixing could ever ask for.

"Well boys, I think that you should be taking this somewhere else." Mrs. Kim laughed at the two boys who were just happily in love. "But afterwards, let's feast, welcoming home our eldest son." Sehun and Luhan got happily excited. Luhan shouting out for food and Sehun shouting at Luhan to calm him down and stop him from rushing off on his own.

"Oh before we go, Joonmyun you still have responsibilities here in the Tribe. You will become the Chief of the Tribe when this is all over."

"I would be honored Father. Especially with Yixing by my side." Joonmyun beamed.

"Of course." He sighed before pushing off the Guardians. Mrs. Kim went to her husband curling up into his side. "Well I guess there is always Minseok isn't there?"

"Honey, did you listen to what Luhan and Sehun were talking about?"

"Hum?"

"All the Guardians are connected to one another. They all have a special lover already for them. It's most likely that Minseok has found his as well, since the two that were here before were clearly in love as well. Minseok isn't about to give you an heir either. I'm sorry honey."

"What the," he sighed. "Fine but it just better not be those Fire Nation boys."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that either Dad." Joonmyun poked his head into the room and then sneak back out with Yixing. He smirked as he held onto Yixing's hand and brought the boy into the eatery.

It wasn't until the late night that the two were able to have time to themselves. Joonmyun and Yixing curled up in their bed together. Yixing leaning against his loved one playing with his necklace. "It's beautiful." he whispered smiling proudly at it. "But how did you get this?"

"You're not going to believe me but while we were on our way to get you, I sort of ran into someone. It was your grandmother Victoria? She spoke about the past Guardians and how she used to know them and such. I woke up that night, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you too much. I went downstairs and she was still awake and sitting in the living room watching the fire. We talked for awhile, about the Tribe, your grandfather, and you yourself. She gave me the rings, telling me that you loved the sapphire crystal. She had these rings made a while ago, and well gave them to me. So I've got one and you've got one too." he said reaching into his shirt and pulling out the necklace to show Yixing.

"It's beautiful, really it is. I just can't believe that I'm with you, here now, safe. In your arms, is where I forever want to be."

"It's where you'll stay." Joonmyun leaned down and kissed Yixing. Yixing gladly excepted the kiss. Joonmyun moving himself overtop of Yixing and leaning down to make himself closer to his loving, feeling Yixing move his arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"Joon, make love to me." Yixing whispered against Joonmyun's lips pulling him down for another chaste kiss. Joonmyun's lips matched Yixing's prefect, as the two were one, with one another once more. Joonmyun left Yixing's lips and kissed down the side of his face towards his neck. Yixing lifted his head turning it slightly in order to give Joonmyun better access. Moaning out, Yixing held onto the head of his lover holding him close, loving the pleasure filled feeling that the elder was giving him.  Joonmyun smirked against Yixing's neck proud of himself marking his lover as his own.

Joonmyun was flushed the feeling of having Yixing once more. Being able to hold and kiss his love with everything he has. Joonmyun moved his hands down the side of Yixing's waist lifting up the shirt and running his hands slowly long the younger's nibbles. Yixing let out another moan, as the shirt was taken off his body. Yixing pulled on the shirt of Joonmyun's before the older got the hint. He raised up from his lovers lips, and pulled the shirt off his body, leaving his younger in awe.

Yixing smiled pulling Joonmyun back, and kissing him once more, as his hands travelled down and pushed on Joonmyun's pants wanting those off the boy as well.  Joonmyun wiggled his way out of the pants, leaving his lips connected with Yixing's, as he started to nibble on the lower lip, wanting entrance to his mouth. Yixing gladly allowed him, as Joonmyun moved his tongue into his tongue, letting out a satisfied moan against lips. Yixing met Joonmyun's tongue, as he started to pull down his own pants and underwear as well leaving him naked underneath his lover.

Joonmyun's hand moving down and wrapping itself around Yixing's member. The younger squirmed underneath him but loved the feeling anyway. Yixing let the natural feeling of love making with Joonmyun take over as he allowed Joonmyun to move down on him and take his member into his mouth. Leaning his back off the bed, he tried to push himself closer to Joonmyun's mouth.

Joonmyun moved his mouth up and down along Yixing's member. Taking him fully into him, allowing Yixing to feel the love that Joonmyun wanted to give him. He coated his finger, member still in his mouth before inserted his finger into Yixing's tight hole. Yixing shuttered at the feeling, but pushed back against Joonmyun wanting more. Moving his tongue along the vein before inserting another digit into Yixing.

Letting Yixing's member go he started to thrust his fingers in and out of Yixing, before inserting the third finger, moving slowly allowing the younger to get used to the Yixing. Yixing whimpered slightly as he pushed himself against Joonmyun's fingers wanting more. "Give it to me Joon, I want you." He whispered wrapping his arms around Joonmyun's neck and kissing him deeply. Joonmyun kissed Yixing's forehead before coating his own member, and positioning himself in front Yixing's pink hole. Yixing whimpered as the feeling of Joonmyun pushing himself slowly inside of him. Slowly, and completely filling the younger, Joonmyun watched the pleasure filled look on his lovers face.

"I love you Yixing."

"I love you too Joonmyun." With that Joonmyun started thrusting into his lover slowly. The overwhelming feeling of the two becoming one once more, left them breathless. Yixing started to push back against Joonmyun meeting his thrust, pushing him deeper into the Healer.

"There, Joon, again," he cried out lifting himself up and wrapping his arms around Joonmyun's neck. He bounced himself on Joonmyun's lap. The two moved against one another wanting more. Joonmyun wrapped his hand around Yixing's member, pumping it up and down. Yixing let his head hand back letting out a final release.

"Ooohhh, yes." The two let out their moans,  breathing heavily into Joonmyun's chest. The two held one another, Joonmyun staying inside of Yixing, as the two laid themselves on the bed comfortable.

Joonmyun smiled, moving his hand up and removing the hair from Yixing's forehead and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. The two still breathing heavily coming down from their high. "I love you Kim Yixing."

"Not, yet but I will be soon." Yixing sleepily smiled against Joonmyun's chest.  Joonmyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist, settling in for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

"We should be able to make it back to the Water Tribe tomorrow, I think I should be back fully on my feet for a trip of that great distance. I want to be able to travel and not pass out every time. That would be great." Jongin groaned as he roasted his fish over the fire.

"I know the feeling,  I want to get stronger with my ice abilities. But I don't know who is going to train me in them."

"You guys think that the Guardians from the past had it easier than we did. I mean the ones that Victoria told us about were together since they were young and were able to train well together. I sort of wish it was like that for us." Baekhyun looked up from his food.

"But she also said that they had some sort of spiritual awakening after they went to that Birthing Grounds place." Jongdae pointed out. "You think that we should go there? I mean to check it out. Maybe something like that will happen for us as well."

"Maybe, but who really knows." Minseok sighed. "I just want to get home for a little bit, see what Joonmyun is planning and then roll with it. Maybe we can find those other two Guardians."

"You mean the Flight and Time Control Guardians?" Chanyeol asked. "I've heard about them, and I know that they're not dead if that's any help. Dad hasn't really been worrying about them too much, he doesn't think of them as that big of a threat. But then I again I know he's stupid for thinking that. All Guardians are a threat."

"Of course we are." Jongin smirked.

"I just can't get over the fact that most of us are together in the first place. For as long as I've known there was just Jongin around. And well I've heard of the Prince's of the Fire Nation and how powerful you are Chanyeol, but I don't know, I just sort of thought that I was never going to find the rest of the Guardians like we have now. I'm excited to meet the others though. They seem pretty amazing from what you've been telling me about them." Kyungsoo sighed.

"My brother is amazing, and well so is Yixing, he's got this amazing talent for Healing. Which reminds me!" Minseok turned towards Baekhyun. "Baek, you think that maybe you could do me a favour when we reach the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Sure anything?"

"You know Sehun?" Baekhyun nodded his head. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you and Yixing could work together and I don't know maybe fix his eyesight. I know it's a long shot and I don't know if that is even logical to fix or whatever, but I sort of promised Luhan that I would at least ask you guys."

Baekhyun beamed, the thought of helping the youngest Guardian was something that Baekhyun wanted to try. Although he's never done something like this before it couldn't be that hard. He could take the light from someone's eyes rendering them blind and then put it back, it would only make sense that he could do the same with Sehun's eye sight. Especially with the Healer helping him too, they should be able to allow Sehun to see once more. "I would love to try. Sehun deserves to see once more. After all he's been through." Baekhyun beamed.

"And I think that he would like to see Luhan again, I mean really see. He's in for a treat when he sees Luhan. He's gorgeous." Jongdae said and Minseok turned towards the Lightning Guardian glaring at the boy. Jongdae's eyes widened and held up his hands in defence. "But nothing compares to you Min! Seriously you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Nice save bro." Chanyeol chuckled.

Jongdae just smirked towards his brother happily. "You'll try when we get back to the Southern Water Tribe, hopefully they will be there before us. I hope that nothing is completely off at the moment." Minseok sighed.

"Just hope that the Fire Nation hasn't attacked yet. And after that we need to find those other two Guardian" Baekhyun smiled weakly.

"You think that Hyung proposed to Yixing yet?" Jongdae asked. "He said that he was going to do it when they were back together."

"I don't know, I can't wait to see Yixing's face though! I miss him so much. And that necklace that Joonmyun got for him is truly beautiful as well." Minseok smiled. "One day."

"Yeah one day," Jongdae said wrapping his fingers with Minseok's. Minseok blushed at the younger's actions, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Oh hell no, you can't get married before I do. Baekhyun and I have been together way longer than you and Minseok. Besides you two are even officially dating one another. You have to ask permission of the father remember, Fire Nation tradition."

 "Yeol, when have I ever kept to traditions. And besides that I don't think that Minseok's father is going to very much like me." Jongdae turned towards Minseok. "But I'll try. I mean what's the worst that could happen."

"He kills you right on the spot." Jongin teased. Kyungsoo slapped the younger in the arm before laughing himself. "What, I'm just saying, from what Minseok has told us about his father he seems pretty strict about the rules and such of the Water Tribe."

"Yeah but he's also going to have to respect that bond that the Guardians have with one another." Chanyeol explained. "There is no way around that. Minseok and Jongdae belong together. Same with me and you," Chanyeol leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's lips, savouring the moment.

"What are you traditions like, I mean for marriage?" Minseok asked.

"For us, it's quite simple and like those of normal times. We need to ask the permission of the father of the partner before dating them. Then when the time comes for marriage you ask the mother to allow them to take their hand in marriage. If neither parent is around you ask the closest relative. So like I would have to persuade Joonmyun to marry you or something. And I know that that wouldn't go down nearly as well either." Jongdae laughed. Minseok nodded, Joonmyun was quite protective over his little brother, in all aspects of his life. "We give rings, usually of some sort of Fire Stone or Crystal."

"That sounds pretty."

"We do engagement a well, having two sets of rings, one for the engagement period and another when actually married, usually the two rings would connect with one another." Baekhyun explained. "What about you guys?"

"It's a little different than you guys, but I guess the same concept as well. You don't have to ask for permission but you can be forced into marriages as well. If the Chief sees a couple that he doesn't like or doesn't think would work well within the Tribe he has the right to split them apart. But if they are excepted by the Chief and those around them, they can be together. It starts off with just dating like normal relationships. When it comes to engagement there is a Wedding Necklace that is worn by the pair. Both showing that they are connected with one another. It's the same necklace for each person. Girls usually wear it as a band around their necks while boys wear it on a chain of some sort. Then after the marriage the stone that was on the necklace is transformed into a ring. You can either wear it on your finger or leave it on the necklace chain."

"That's actually really adorable and well thought out. The Water Tribe is surely stuck in older times." Kyungsoo smiled.

"I guess we are, but it's still works, and a lot of people like the ways we run things. So I'm not complaining about it. I've never had to face the troubles of dating someone in the Tribe before. I've been introduced to other girls and such but none that has fully caught my attention."

"So does that make me the lucky one."

"Sure, whatever feeds your ego." Minseok pushed the Lightning Bender away but smiled nonetheless. "What about the Earth Kingdom?"

"It's nothing special, usually your parents had nothing to do with the process of dating or courting. They sort of stayed out of the whole ordeal. But if you are higher up, you were excepted to be married at the first sight of your 18th birthday. For me though I never wanted that, and my father loathed that I didn't follow such tradition. I'm 21 now and I still don't want nothing to do with the idea of being forced into marriage. I just want to fall in love slowly and then all at once!" Kyungsoo blushed at his confession. He looked up and met the sparkling eyes of Jongin. Jongin watched the shorter boy with such devotion and admiration that Kyungsoo wanted to have Jongin kiss him then and there. The others noticed the longing looks that the two shared with each other before deciding to turn in for the night and letting the two have their moment under the stars.

It wasn't until next morning that Jongin was ready to bring them all home. Kyungsoo kicked Minseok's leg waking the elder up. He woke up, rubbing his eyes and then met Kyungsoo holding onto Jongin's hand with a blush on his face. "Come on let's get going. We need to get back as soon as possible." Jongin explained. "And well if I'm going to rest I'm going to do it throughout the day."

"Alright, I'm ready." Minseok said up and grabbed onto Jongin doing the same as Kyungsoo. The others surrounded the boy before Jongin turned to Minseok and asked for description of the land. But instead Minseok gave one of his room.

"Sounds good, I think I've got it." Jongin smiled. "Here we go, please keep all hands and feet inside the Teleportation at all times, do not throw up during the ride. Oh and bend your knees when we land. Alright here we go!" Jongin smirked as he teleported the boys.

Reaching the Southern Water Tribe was quite easy this way. As they were now in Minseok's room, Chanyeol caught Jongin as he fainted from exhaustion. He lifted the boy up and placed him on his back. "Well nice room Min." Jongdae said looking around. "I guess I will be spending a lot of time in here during our stay?" Jongdae smirked wrapping his arm around Minseok's waist. Minseok just rolled his eyes but leaned into Jongdae smiling. I think the effects of the Lightning Bender were finally weighing on Minseok.

"Come on I'll take you guys around the Tribe. Just don't do anything stupid." Minseok explained.

"Uh Minseok?" Baekhyun asked shaking, rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Right, I guess you guys aren't used to used to the cold like I am." Minseok beamed. "Uh Baek, you, Kyungsoo and I can swear some of my stuff. My brother's room is the next one over. Jongin and Jongdae should be able to fit into them. Uh Chanyeol, I'll get you something from my dad's room."

Minseok rushed off after showing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo something to wear. Minseok changed himself, before grabbing something from his brother's room and his father's room as well. He passed it to the boys in order for them to warm up. Minseok proud of himself and now the completely blue and fur covered friends.

"So where do you think everyone is?"

"Most likely in the meeting halls. We'll head there after Jongin wakes up. They most likely will be coming back here afterwards anyway." Minseok said. "So just get comfortable. And put Jongin in my bed. He can sleep better that way. When we meet up with Yixing he could fully heal Jongin." Minseok smiled as he wrapped his hand into Jongdae's and walked out of the room.

Leaving the house the boys were met with the cold climate of the Southern Water Tribe. Minseok was beaming, being back in the cold was something that he loved. It was natural, and comforting. "Come on they should be this way."  Minseok led the boys as they made their way towards the main building. Various tribe members stared at the boys, wondering who they were, thankfully none seem to fully recognize Chanyeol, or Jongdae as well. It was sort of better that way. But there were murmurs about the son being home and bringing a friend with him.

Joonmyun and Yixing were talking outside of the building together and two seemed to be in complete bliss. "Hyung!" Minseok shouted letting go of Jongdae's hand and rushing towards his brother. Minseok pulled him into a tight hug before doing the same to Yixing. "Xing Hyung, you're alright. And looking amazing."Minseok beamed and then noticed the necklace that was around Yixing's neck. "You didn't!" Minseok turned his brother wanting an explanation. "But how? Why? When? Dad actually let you?" Jumping up and down from the excitement of his brother engage got the smaller excited.

"Min, I think you need to calm down a little." Jongdae placed his hands on Minseok's shoulders and held him down. Minseok leaned back against Jongdae out of instinct now. "But congrats Hyung. And nice to meet you Yixing, I'm Kim Jongdae!" Jongdae smiled holding out his hand.

"Right the boy that we saved, and Minseok punched in the face. Nice to put a name to the face now." He smiled shaking Jongdae's hand. "And who are the rest here?" Yixing looked over Minseok and Jongdae and met eyes with the rest of them.

"Hi!" Baekhyun waved.

"How about we go inside with the others before we continue." Joonmyun offered.

"There's more?"

"Remember the Wind Guardian from back in the palace, and another with him." Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's arm and leaned into his side. "Come on I miss little Sehunnie!" Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into the building.

Everyone filed into the room and were quickly greeted by an excited Luhan and a blank face Sehun like usual. Minseok's father and mother off to the side of the table watching the boys. Luhan jumped onto Minseok quickly wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I can't believe you're back! And you left with me with your brother and his fiancé. Do you know how annoying cute they are!"

"I thought I was the cute one!" Minseok joked but hugged his friend back just as tightly.

"You are! But they got engaged so they rank a little bit above you right now. And you've got that thing following you around all the time." Luhan pointed to Jongdae behind Minseok.

"Didn't you saw that he was hot like a week ago?"

"Yea, I did."Luhan smiled before going back to sit in his seat beside Sehun curling himself into Sehun's side. The others all did the same moving into the room. It wasn't until then that Minseok met his parents eyes.

"Son," Minseok's father caught the younger's attention. "Welcome home."


	20. Chapter 20

"Thanks Dad," Minseok said before pulling his mother into a hug. She smiled and hugged her younger son tightly. "I missed you guys." Minseok kissed the top of his mother's head before releasing her. He turned to his father and bowed towards him before rushing back into his seat between Jongdae and Joonmyun.

"Welcome boys, I'm proud to say that we have most of the Guardians here with us today. Joonmyun has already filled me in on all your adventures and who everyone is. So if you don't mind I would like to guess." Minseok looked at his father weirdly. This certainly wasn't like his father but he just shrugged it off figuring that his father was just turning a new leaf or something. "Alright starting here, I alright know my sons, Kim Joonmyun the Water Guardian, and Kim Minseok the Frost Guardian. Following them would be Zhang Yixing, the Healing Guardian." He scanned the other Guardians before meeting Luhan's smiling face. "Luhan the Telekinetic Guardian and Oh Sehun the Wind Guardian. These are the ones I've come to know. The others however I don't know. But I do recognize them from some description that Joonmyun has given me.

"The Princes are here. Park Chanyeol or better known as the Phoenix is here, and also the Guardian of Fire." Chanyeol smiled shyly, he didn't want to have Minseok's father come after him.

"You're safe here son, we aren't going to hurt you." Mrs. Kim smiled. Chanyeol lowered his hood that he was wearing and smiled at the women. Mrs. Kim always having a kind nature. "Welcome to the Water Tribe. And let me guess, the little guy beside you is Byun Baekhyun, the Light Guardian. Joonmyun told us about your relationship with this little one. We promise that no harm is going to come to you or your loved ones." She smiled.

"Thank you." Chanyeol bowed his head.

"And you don't have to worry about us either. We want to fuck the Fire Nation up the ass as well." Baekhyun perked up happily. Everyone, including Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, who was smiling widely and proud of himself.

"Some of us already have." Jongdae remarked from the side. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were blushing hard now!

"Oh my god! You let him top!" Luhan shouted towards Chanyeol, with a laughing Sehun beside him. The younger holding his stomach trying to hold himself together but it wasn't helping. Especially with Jongin and Kyungsoo laughing beside him. Mr. and Mrs. Kim just watched the boys both stunned, but couldn't help the little laughing smiles on their faces either.

"Enough! That's it, you guys shut up! We're trying to have a civilized conversation!" Joonmyun said, regaining order back in the room. Everyone straightened up and sat back down in their chairs listening to Joonmyun. "You can continue you now Dad." Joonmyun leaned back into his seat proud of himself.

"Alright moving on, I'm guessing that your Kim Jongin the Dark Guardian. Luhan gave an in-depth description of your smooth tanned skin, and how tall and handsome you were." Mr. Kim said, Minseok just looked at his father, those words were weird coming from his mouth. "But I'm afraid I don't know the fellow beside you."

"I'm Do Kyungsoo, I'm sort of new to this whole Guardian friendship thing that everyone has got going on here. I'm the Earth Guardian." Kyungsoo smiled.

"You're not what I was excepting from the Earth Guardian. I was excepting someone more… built."

"Most people do." Kyungsoo sighed. "But I'm what you get. Don't underestimate me because of my looks Mr. Kim."

"I surely won't." Mr. Kim turned to the last person in the room and Minseok knew that he was sizing up Jongdae since the moment he entered the room. Minseok looked back and forth between his father and the Lightning Bender who seemed to be having a stare down at the moment. "You're the second Prince of the Fire Nation. Kim Jongdae, the Lightning Bender."

"That's me." Jongdae nodded his head.

"Welcome." Mr. Kim said nothing more to Jongdae, and Jongdae didn't seem to mind at the moment either. Minseok knew that his brother told their father about Jongdae and how close that they've gotten with one another. "I am Chief Kim Hyunseung, as well as Joonmyun and Minseok's father. If you have questions during your stay with us, please feel free to ask. This is my wife Kim Hyuna. You all are welcomed into our home, as well as Yixing's hut."

"Thank you."

Hyunseung sighed, scanning the room once more. " I guess we need to get down to business. There are a couple of things that we need to discuss with one another." A couple guards walked into the room. Minseok recognized them as the higher up members of the Tribe, ones that were in the army that his father has put together a long time ago. "The other two Guardian's passed by here not too long ago. They said that if you were to return here that you should meet them at the Birthing Grounds." Hyunseung handed a scroll out to his eldest. "There are directions on how to get there, but when I opened the scroll I couldn't see anything. It was simply a blank page. The taller blond explained that only those who are Guardians are able to see the location."

Joonmyun unrolled the scroll before laying it out on the table in front of them. "Well this makes it easier for me to teleport us all there. Although I haven't moved ten people before. So this should be interesting!" Jongin sighed looking over the surrounding areas of the Birthing Grounds.

"It's in the middle of all four Nations, this is cool." Luhan was beaming looking over the drawings of the woods, and the sketches of each of the Nations, the Eastern and Western Air Temples, Southern and Northern Water Tribes, the Earth King and the Fire Nation. Along with each Nation is shows the markings of where each Guardian is. Minseok's and Joonmyun's marks shown on the Southern Water Tribe area. Then Yixing's mark in the Northern Water Tribe. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae's markings over the Fire Nation, along with Jongin and Kyungsoo's along with another unknown marking over the Earth Kingdom. Sehun and Luhan from the Western Air Temple and another from the Eastern Temples.

"Those two must be the ones were missing." Kyungsoo said looking at the two markings. "The Flight Guardian from the Eastern Air Temple, and the Time Control Guardian from the Earth Kingdom. I've never seen the Time Control Guardian before. But then again I never really left the Palace back home."

"I've never seen him either Hyung. If he was a villager the I probably would have known him." Jongin said.

"But then again, you wouldn't know he was a Guardian if you didn't see his markings." Jongdae sighed.

"I can't believe that we just missed them. But I guess we can meet them there though. And finally we'll be all together." Minseok smiled.

"The two that were here they were kind. Tall and they looked quite determined to meet you all. When I informed them that I had no clue where you all ended off too, they soon left afterwards. They must of known that you were coming back because they left that scroll with me." Hyunseung said.

"Well I'm glad that they did at least. We can go there after the raid that the Fire Nation has on the Southern Water Tribe." Joonmyun explained. "I've talked to you about this before Father." Joonmyun looked up at his father and nodded his head. "This raid is going to be huge, the Fire Nation are going to want to take the Water Tribe, and they aren't going to stop until they have it. They've taken the North, the Earth Kingdom, both the Air Temples. We're all that's left until they have full control of the Nations." Joonmyun worried.

"And when they come, they aren't going to take any mercy." Chanyeol met Hyunseung's eyes. "My father isn't going to take any mercy. He's going to be angry. We escaped Molten Rock, I turned against him. Baekhyun and Jongdae are alive. We should not take this raid lightly. The Fire Nation is going to come with everything they have. My father always talked about the Water Tribe and how strong they are. He knows that it is going to be hard. He is going to send his best men."

"But we do have something going for us. He knows were gathering everyone together but he doesn't know how many of us are there." Jongdae explained. "He isn't really happy at any of us though."

"Yeah, it think we might have actually pissed him off this time." Chanyeol laughed smirking at his brother. "I will admit, it does feel good to be the source of the madness for once."

"Isn't that cynical?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah a little bit." Chanyeol smiled at him.

"I guess we need to discuss this raid, we will figure out where we should be positioned and as well as the elderly, women and children." Hyunseung explained.

"We should move them into the mountains, I think with Kyungsoo's help we could make a little living space in the mountains where the Fire Nation won't find us. I'll help and make igloos there as well for everyone. We can bring some supplies there easily with Jongin's help. The rest can help you with what you need here." Minseok explained. He waited for his father to comment on the idea that Minseok had. He knew that his father was always against whatever he thought, or whenever he tried to help out with the Tribe.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Minseok's jaw dropped to the table. Did he just agree? "We should move everyone, we don't want to wait too long. Kyungsoo, and you will go there tomorrow morning and move everything around. And hopefully by the afternoon, Jongin can move everyone out there. It's a good idea, that way our women and children will be safe. And we won't have to worry about them during the raid." Hyunseung put his hand on the table calling the meeting to an end. "Tomorrow we will start for now, welcome home boys. Please enjoy your stay." The boys stood and were getting ready to leave. "Wait, boys I want to talk to you two." he turned his attention to his two sons. Minseok nodded taking his seat once more. Joonmyun doing the same.

"I'll take everyone to the eatery. We will get something to eat together." Yixing said standing up and leading the boys out of the room and into the cold once more. The other Tribe members have always left, leaving the Kim Family in the room together, for the first time in a long time.

"So…" Minseok said looking through his family. "Spill! I can't believe that you let them get engaged! This is fantastic! I'm so happy for you Hyung! I'm a little mad that I didn't get to see the moment. I am your biggest fan you guys know that."

"Sorry about that Seok, but well it just was the right moment. Father excepted the two of us. And allowed us to day one another. And well afterwards I gave Yixing the necklace that his grandmother gave me back from that town we visited." Joonmyun smiled. "But thanks, we're pretty happy together."

"Boys, attention please." Hyunseung got the attention of his two sons before his wife came over and he wrapped his arm around her. "I know that this whole relationship thing that you are in Joonmyun is new to me. But I promise to try and see if everything will work out. I respect your decision. You and Yixing are right for each other."

"Thanks Father." Joonmyun bowed his head.

"I'm proud of you Joonmyun. And I wish for the two of your to get married soon." Hyuna beamed. "My son's going up, I'm so happy! I'm going to have a son-in-law." Joonmyun just put his head down blushing. Their mother has always been excited about this sort of stuff. She was always excited if the boys came home with a girl or had a crush on someone. Joonmyun coming out that he love Yixing and wants to marry him is sort of a huge knock in her fan girl book. "Now about you." She turned her attention to her youngest son.

"Yes, we need to talk about you and your blooming relationships that are bound to happen." Hyunseung said. Minseok blush, having Jongdae come to mind instantly. The two weren't dating or at least Minseok didn't know if they were. It wasn't official at least, Jongdae didn't ask him to be his boyfriend. Minseok started to blush as he thought back to the desperate kiss he gave the Prince a couple of days back.

 "We are going to except you boy for who you are, we love you. No matter the person you fall in love with." Hyuna smiled.

"But just it has to be from the Water Tribes." Hyunseung said. Minseok snuck lower into his seat not wanting to gain attention towards him. Which really just brought the attention back to the younger. "So Minseok you have something to tell me?"

"Uh…nope…"

"Honey, we know about the Fire Nation Prince."

"I swear I didn't mean to kiss him!" Minseok shouted standing up. Joonmyun burst out laughing watching his brother stand there stunned over what he just said. "I'm just going to be quiet now."

"Now this is juicy, I didn't know that you two got that close with each other!" Joonmyun smiled. "This is quite interesting!"

"Well, we would like to meet this boy. Actually meet him. Maybe talk to the boy tomorrow. I promise that we won't be rude. We just want to get to know the boy that took my babies heart." Hyuna smiled.

"I agree! I want to meet the Fire Prince as well." Hyunseung decided.

"Okay, but tomorrow! Promise!"Minseok said. "We're hungry." Minseok grabbed onto his brother and pulling him towards the door. Minseok hugged and kissed his parents before smiling and saying that he loves them. "And thank you!" Minseok smiled.

The boys went out to the café afterwards and met up with their other friends. Minseok smiled happily to see Jongdae who was laughing with Jongin and Sehun about something. He sat down beside the Lightning Bender happily taking a piece of fish from Jongdae's plate and eating it. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah for now! But you might have a stern talking to with my Father later on." Minseok laughing taking some food for himself and eating.

"Oh man, you're totally getting the talk." Chanyeol laughed wrapping his arm around Baekhyun. "I never had to go through that thank god, but it's not going to be pretty."

"Don't worry it's not that bad." Yixing smiled.

"Coming from you, you've lived here for a long time! You are the all mighty Healer of the Guardians! You've got the world going for you! I tried to take this place! He's going to kill me!" Jongdae actually panicked which shocked all the Guardians.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this?" Sehun whispered to Luhan.

"I don't either! I don't know how to react, should we be scared for him, or like laugh because it's going to be too funny." Luhan whispered back to the boy. Jongdae looked pretty panicked, he didn't know what to do, especially when Hyunseung walking into the café with his wife by his side and met eyes with the boy.

"I'm dead." Jongdae banged his head off the table. Minseok patted the boys back, he seemed amused by the entire thing. To be honest he was, to have Jongdae care so much about what his father is going to think of him, it sort of made him feel better. Minseok fell for him, and he was okay with that.

"Oh! Yixing!" Baekhyun turned to the Healer grabbing his attention.

"Yea?"

"We have to try to fix Sehun!" Baekhyun beamed brightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Sehun defended.

"Nothing! Just I thought that maybe Baekhyun and Yixing could try to give you your eye sight back." Minseok explained. "I mean it's worth a shot. Yixing is an amazing Healer and Baekhyun, well he can take away someone's eye sight. So why couldn't he give it back."

"Let's try it!"


	21. Chapter 21

All the Guardian's gathered into Yixing's house, late that night. Sehun was laying on a mat between Baekhyun and Yixing. Yixing had the others sit back in fear of them distracting the boy and then hurting Sehun more than helping him. Baekhyun looked worried himself, although he sounded confident at dinner that night, he was worried now. He wanted Sehun to be able to see, to get to look at the world once more, he's missed out on a lot, and he deserves this now. But more importantly he wanted the boy to see Luhan once more.

Luhan who was bent down beside the younger and holding onto his side beside Baekhyun. He was smiling sadly at the boy. Baekhyun couldn't help but want to do this, for the two of them. Sehun did so much to Luhan, and sacrifice his sight just for Luhan. "Hey, you ready for this?" Luhan asked. Sehun tilted his head towards Luhan and nodded his head.

"I want to see you again." he whispered. Luhan almost cried at just that. He could tell that Sehun was nervous, even if he did have faith in the two Guardians. He was scared that this chance to see Luhan again was fake, and that he wasn't going to get to see the person that means the most to him. Luhan is special, he's beautiful and prefect and everything Sehun could ever ask for, and that was with being by his side all his life. Sehun didn't know when he fell for the older but it came quick and all at once. And to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.  

But having Luhan's hand in his, and knowing that either way Luhan would always be beside him. "Hey Sehun," Luhan smiled leaning towards Sehun. "I love you." He whispered and kissed the boys lips. Sehun smiled against his lips, pulling himself closer to Luhan and kissing him back. The other Guardian's all smiling and blushing at the couple. Luhan broke away from Sehun and held his hand once more.

"Alright, we're going to start Sehun." Yixing said. "You might get this tingling sensation around your eyes, and you might be uncomfortable as well. But it's just me entering your body to heal them, as weird as that sounds."

"For me, when I start you're going to see Light, and a lot of it, I'm going to try to put it back into your eyes. I'm not going to lie, I've never worked with a Healer before or done this, but it can't be any different than when I give someone their sight back when we fight." Baekhyun explained.

"When we're done, please don't move right away, Joonmyun is going to use his soothing abilities on your eyes alright. And for tonight don't go looking into fires or bright lights at first alright. Not that you will have a problem. It's dark outside right now." Yixing said.

The others all sat back nervous about the operation that was about to happen. Kyungsoo was holding Jongin's shirt tightly watching from beside the younger. Minseok was staring intently at the group of boys. Jongdae and Chanyeol beside him both nervous as well, all of them praying for the best for Sehun.

Yixing positioned his hands over Sehun's eyes placing his palms against the younger's skin. Sehun's breath hiking before he calm down when he felt Yixing's healing abilities move through his body. Yixing's hands glowed white as did the area surrounding Sehun's eyes. Yixing stared sternly down at Sehun. He sighed content when he felt that everything was back to normal within the boy. Even healing some bruises and burn marks on the rest of the boy's body.

Baekhyun moved closer to Sehun this time, bringing his hands up and moving them over his eyes. Baekhyun moved it slowly over his eyes, making Sehun wince from the strong light that filled his head. But then it all disappeared, suddenly. Joonmyun was next moving over to the boy, calling on his Water Bending abilities and moving it over Sehun's eyes, calming the boy down. His hand in Luhan's seemed to relax at this moment. Sehun sighed, content at Joonmyun's soothing ability.

He stopped and moved himself back again away from Sehun. Sehun sat himself up and motioned for Luhan to come and sit in front of him. "Is he good?" Chanyeol asked pulling Baekhyun beside him once more.

"I think so." Baekhyun whispered back.

Luhan moved his hand onto Sehun's shoulders and smiled brightly at him. "Sehun look at me." Sehun could feel Luhan smiling at him, but he was nervous to open his eyes. What if it didn't work? What if Baekhyun's, Joonmyun's and Yixing's efforts actually failed and he won't be able to see after this.

"Come on Sehunnie. Luhannie wants to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Jongin teased from the corner, Kyungsoo jabbing Jongin in the gut afterwards, whispering something about giving Sehun time and to shut his mouth. Sehun turned his head back towards the man that was in front of him. Luhan, he was the main priority right now. He was going to open his eyes and see Luhan once more.

"On the count of three alright." Luhan whispered, Sehun nodded his head. "1…2…3." Sehun's eyes slowly started to open, for the first time it wasn't darkness that seeped into his eyes. But the room was candle lit and Luhan his precious Luhan was staring right back at him. Luhan smiled brightly, once again able to see the beautiful brown orbs of Oh Sehun. "Hey handsome." Luhan smiled.

Sehun took in everything, the way that Luhan's smile spread across his entire face, his cute button nose that Sehun was happy that Luhan never grew out of. His still light brown hair on top of his head, was the same only longer now. Luhan's eyes were what brought Sehun in, the way that Luhan's eyes literally sparkled right in of Sehun was what really caught him. Sehun smiled back before laughing a little himself. Luhan, he could see Luhan! Sehun leaned forward cupping the man's cheeks into his hands, which only caused an even bigger smile to spread across the younger's face. Luhan was real! Sehun could see! It was truly a miracle. Luhan giggled the same old giggle that he always did when he was overly happy. Sehun pulled the man closer to him before crashing his lips against Luhan's once more. Sehun smiled brightly into the kiss, he couldn't believe this! Luhan giggled once more before responding to the kiss himself.

Sehun pulled away and stared into those eyes once more, falling for Luhan all over again. "You're truly beautiful Lu." He smiled kissing Luhan's forehead just because he could. "Even more beautiful than I've imagined." Sehun was telling the truth, Luhan looked like an angel to him, someone that didn't belong in this world of hatred and cruelty. He belonged in the heavens with the other beautiful creatures. But Sehun decided to be selfish and keep this little angel to himself though.

"Well, nice to see that it worked." Yixing said smiling at Sehun and Luhan's little reunion. He leaned into Joonmyun's side placing a hand on the latter's chest, as Joonmyun's hand wrapped itself around Yixing's waist unconsciously. "How does it feel Sehun?"

"It feels amazing," Sehun finally pulling his eyes from Luhan and then moving to look at the others that were in the room with them. It was like meeting these men all over again. Sehun smiled brightly at each of the Guardians. "So who is who?" He asked, he was so used to just going by the voices, but now that he actually could see what they looked like it was completely different. "Although I think I can pick up on a couple of things." Sehun smiled.

Jongin pointed to himself first. "Ah, yea, Luhan was telling me about the tanned hot boy that joined the Guardians. Jongin right? And the one with the wide eyes beside you is Kyungsoo. You're right Lu, he is cute thought." Sehun smiled, as Luhan tightened his hand in Sehun's. Kyungsoo blushed, but tried covering it with his hands. Jongin glared at Sehun for a moment, claiming that he was the only one that could make Kyungsoo blush.

"Alright next is Chanyeol and Baekhyun right. The huge giant with the little princess beside him. It suits the two of you. And then there is Minseok and Jongdae right. Minseok's cheeks give him away and so does Jongdae's lips the little cat thing that he has going on."

"I do not look like a cat!" Jongdae shouted.

"Sorry but you sort of do." Minseok said pulling Jongdae back. Jongdae rolled his eyes and pouted, causing Minseok to laugh and Jongdae to poke the boys cheeks.

"So that leaves Joonmyun and Yixing. The mother and father figure of the Guardians. Thank you for giving me my sight back. And Baekhyun you too." Sehun nodded his head towards the Light Guardian.

"You deserved it Sehun." Joonmyun said.

"I'm glad we were able to give it back to you." Yixing smiled. "So we'll give you guys some room, you guys can take my room it's down the hall. Baekhyun and Chanyeol you guys can have the couch and such make use of it if you want."

"Jongin and Kyungsoo you guys are coming back to the other house with us, it's bigger and you guys can take my bedroom there, Yixing and I will take the couch. Minseok and Jongdae…" Joonmyun paused catching the smirking Prince beside his younger brother. Minseok looked at Joonmyun so innocently that he had to trust him being with Jongdae at the moment. "Fine, you two can stay together in Minseok's room, just please don't deflower my brother on the first night back at home."

"No promises." Jongdae said standing up and holding his hand out towards Minseok so he could grab onto it. Minseok took hold of Jongdae's hand and led the boy out of Yixing's house. The other boys separated soon afterwards. Baekhyun and Chanyeol left in the living room. Baekhyun towards his love and smirked.

"So it's like the first time that we're alone since we've been back together you know." Baekhyun smirked wrapping his arms around Chanyeol and pulling the taller closer to him. Leaning up Baekhyun placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol's lips.

"What do you plan on doing?" Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's lips, taking the elder by the hips and pulling him fully against his growing erection. Baekhyun groaned as he could feel Chanyeol's arousal against his chest. Baekhyun smirked before looking up and meeting the Prince's eyes. Baekhyun snuck his hands underneath Chanyeol's shirt and started to tug on it.

"Take it off Yeol." Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol didn't waste time pulling the shirt over his head and pulling Baekhyun's off as well before taking the elder by the waist once more and kissing him desperately. Chanyeol wasted no time moving his hands towards the plump butt of Byun Baekhyun, giving it a squeeze before lifting the boy into the air. Baekhyun's legs wrapped themselves around Chanyeol's waist as he moved the two towards the couch.

Laying Baekhyun down on the couch, Chanyeol started making haste with Baekhyun's pants, complaining that the Water Nation had to many strings. Baekhyun couldn't hold back the laugh as Chanyeol gave up and burnt the pants off Baekhyun's legs before doing the same with his own and laying over top of the Light Guardian. Baekhyun smirked wrapping both his legs and arms around Chanyeol's body kissing him once more. Moving his hips upward in order to bring contact between their two members. Chanyeol seemed to notice the desperate Baekhyun, as he started to hump Baekhyun back, as his tongue entered Baekhyun's mouth and started to explore his love. Baekhyun moaned, the friction that was created between the two was over whelming.

Chanyeol released his lips from Baekhyun's only to have his fingers stuck into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun sucked on the digits sensually as Chanyeol shuttered just thinking about what was going to come. Baekhyun released Chanyeol's hand, as Baekhyun spreads his legs apart for Chanyeol. Chanyeol almost came, at the sight of Baekhyun so willingly spread out for him. "Come on Channie, don't keep me waiting." Baekhyun's breath husky from the kisses, but Chanyeol took this, as he slowly started to insert two fingers. Baekhyun always told him that he could handle more than one at a time. Chanyeol was quite proud of his little boyfriend for it.

Baekhyun moaned out in pleasure, as Chanyeol started to move his fingers in and out of Baekhyun. Baekhyun held onto the sides of the couch as the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers working themselves inside of him. Baekhyun's breathing became uneven as a long moan left his lips. "Give me more." Baekhyun said as he started to push back against the fingers.

Chanyeol entered another finger into Baekhyun's perked hole. Baekhyun tensed this time, the third finger coming as a shock to him. Chanyeol moved it slowly in and out of his love before Baekhyun started to move back against his finger once more. Chanyeol pulled away from the elder only to position himself in front of the hole for the first time in forever. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol wantonly as Chanyeol pushed the head of his member into Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun tensed once more as Chanyeol slowly pushed his entire erection into the tight hole.

He leaned over Baekhyun and kissed the boy distracting him as he grabbed hold of Baekhyun's member as well and started to pump it. Baekhyun's head started to spin at the mixture of pain and pleasure rushed through this body.

"Baek, I love you," Chanyeol whispered against the boys lips and kissed him once more. Lips moving hungrily over the others, trying to take in as much of the other as possible. Chanyeol started to thrust in and out of Baekhyun then. Baekhyun released Chanyeol's lips to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun shuttered as a wave of pleasure went through his body. Chanyeol grinned to himself as he grabbed onto Baekhyun's hips and started to thrust into the boy harder, burying himself completely into him, and hitting that pleasure filled spot once more. Baekhyun could help but start to thrust back against the taller wanting more.

Chanyeol flipped themselves over so that Baekhyun now sat startled on Chanyeol's waist. Baekhyun instantly started to bounce himself up and down pumping his own member in his hand with each bounce. Chanyeol's held onto the boys waist pulling him down harder each time. Baekhyun rolled his hips against Chanyeol's as Chanyeol exploded inside of him. Baekhyun groaned feeling Chanyeol completely filling him. Baekhyun released himself over Chanyeol's chest before falling into the boys arms and closing his eyes exhausted.

"I love you too Chanyeol." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's chest as the boy wrapped and arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling a thick blanket over their bodies with the other hand. Baekhyun sighed in content. He was back where he belonged. Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun's head whispering sweet 'I love you' to the boy before falling asleep.

In the other room Sehun and Luhan were both wide away now, listening to the moans from the room over. "Seriously, do they not remember that we're in the next room over?" Luhan asked as he figured that the two finally finished. He turned over in the bed and stared at Sehun.

"I don't really think so Hyung." Sehun smiled before leaning forward and kissing Luhan once more. "I don’t think I'll ever get tired of kissing you Luhan."

"I don't want you too." Luhan smiled. "You can do it any time you want." He smiled. Sehun smiled back wrapping his arms around Luhan's waist and pulling him against his chest. Luhan smiled. "So tomorrow you'll get to see outside. I would like to pre warn you that here isn't that cool, it's pretty sure I guess, but like it's just white…for miles…and that's about it. Maybe a mountain here or there and some water but that's about it."

Sehun chuckled at Luhan before kissing his forehead. "To be honest I couldn't care less what it looks like. I got to see what I wanted too, I'm content and happy now." Sehun smiled at his Luhan.

"Or really?"

"Yeah, I got to see you again, smiling, happy. It's what I wanted to see more than anything. And well I got to hear something else as well." Sehun smirked.

"And what would that be."

"That you love me." Sehun remembered Luhan saying that he loved him before Yixing started to work with Sehun's healing process. Sure the two have said that loved characteristics about each other, and that they love each other as friends but never has the other fully declared their love for the other. "And well, I love you too."

"Good because you have no other choose." Luhan curled himself into Sehun's chest as he let his eyes close. Sehun stayed awake though, admiring Luhan's cute sleeping face. The way his mouth moved into a pout or how his soft breathing would raise his body and lower it. How his nose would scrunch when something seemed to happen in his dreams. Sehun sighed, coming to the conclusion that he could never get tired of Luhan.


	22. Chapter 22

Minseok walked Jongdae into his bedroom, "Uh we're both sleeping on the bed I hope you know that." Jongdae said pointing towards the bed. "I want to hold you." he admitted looking down at his feet. A blush moved across Minseok's cheeks at Jongdae's words, he nodded his head and moved over towards the Lightning Bender. "You know I don't know what to call us."

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you my boyfriend, friends with benefits, or like are we still just friends. Like we've kissed Minseok. A couple of times too. So I just want a clarifier." He asked. Minseok made his way back over to Jongdae and entwined his hands with Jongdae before meeting the Prince's eyes. Minseok wanted more, he didn't want to be just friends with Jongdae anymore. He wanted a relationship with the man, he wanted to be together with him, to have others know that they were together as well. Minseok leaned towards Jongdae, Jongdae seemed to catch on, and not missed the opportunity leaned into another simple kiss with the boy.

"I think we can be more, you know like boyfriends." Minseok blushed. It felt weird coming from his mouth, but it also felt so right. Jongdae smiled wrapping his arms entirely around Minseok's waist and pulling him closer to his chest. He leaned down and placed another simple kiss on the boys lips before pulling away.

"I think I would like that."

"Good, me too." Minseok beamed before motioning towards the bed. "We should get some sleep, we've got a lot to do tomorrow, and well you're in one for hell of a day as well."

"Right, I get to spend the day with your dad. Hopefully he likes me." Jongdae said pulling the covers over his body before pushing himself closer to Minseok and wrapping an arm around his body burying his head into the mess of Minseok's hair. "You're so beautiful." Minseok hummed before turning over and burying his head into Jongdae' s chest. "Hey Min, when this is all over do I get to take you on a date."

"I would like that actually." Minseok whispered. "To actually go on a date for once to be taken on one, not the other way around."

"So you've been on dates before?" Jongdae asked pulling away so he could see his little Cheek's face. "Wow and I thought you were some prune or something."

"I've been on dates, kissed, done the nasty everything Jongdae!"

"What!" Jongdae sat straight up not and stared at Minseok. "But you're so innocent! You lost it before me! That's not fair! You're supposed to lose it to me!" Jongdae looked incredibly panicked. "Who is this bitch that took your innocence!"

Minseok sat up and moved towards Jongdae, putting his legs on either side of Jongdae and sitting himself on Jongdae's lap. "I'm just playing with you Dae, calm down. To be honest, I have been on dates before of course, hell my father used to make me do it all the time. I would take the girls out, see the sunset, walk around the shore lines, same old thing every time and then take her home. She would always be excepting a kiss or something but I couldn't do it. I hugged them good night and well there would never be a second date."

"Played hard to get."

"Well you know that I do." Minseok smirked leaning forward and connecting their lips. Jongdae beamed, he loved that Minseok kissed him so freely now. He loved the feeling of Minseok's lips on his. He loved that the elder finally became more comfortable with him. He loved that Minseok wanted to be near him even after he witnessed him surge like he did. Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck pulling the boy closer to him wanting the kiss to continue. Jongdae did just that, his hands slipping to Minseok's waist and pulling him closer to Jongdae.

Jongdae's lips moved desperately against Minseok's wanting to feel the younger more. Jongdae pulled on Minseok's bottom lip between his own asking for entrance. Minseok groaned but allow Jongdae to go further, letting his tongue slip into Minseok's mouth, as the elder met him with his own. Tongues moving, lips meeting the each other in desperate kisses. Minseok grind himself against Jongdae unintentionally and let out a quiet moan. Jongdae didn't seem to mind as he pushed Minseok to do it once more, as he moaned back into Minseok's mouth. The two continued to grind against the other as Minseok felt a way of pleasure move through this body.

He widened his eyes as he noticed what he was doing and pushed his hands against Jongdae's chest to move him away. "Oh my god!" Minseok whispered before quickly covering his mouth. Jongdae just smiled at the boy, but his smile turned into full out laughter. "I can't believe I just did that! And liked it! Why are you laughing at me?"

"Min, there is no reason for you to be embarrassed. Things like that happen, things get heated and well that's what happens. You kiss, kisses turn to make outs and in our case dry humping each other." Jongdae laughed as Minseok bowed his head before burying his face into Jongdae's chest and groaned. Jongdae patted the boys back, smiling to himself. "To be honest though, you're the first one that I've ever done something like this with. You're my first kiss as well."

"You're mine too." Minseok mumbled against Jongdae's chest. It wasn't that he wasn't turned on by what they were doing but it was how much he enjoyed doing it with Jongdae. He liked that Jongdae held his waist like he did, that he was so vulnerable for once, and it was with the Prince of the Fire Nation, that in itself was a turn on. He pulled away and met the younger's eyes. "We should do that again though." Jongdae beamed before leaning forward and wanting to take Minseok's lips into his again. Minseok let the boy kiss him softly for a moment before pulling away. "Just not right now."

"Why…" Jongdae whined before tightening his grip on Minseok's waist. Minseok gave the boy a stern look as Jongdae lowered his hands. "Fine, I know when I'm supposed to stop…but later promise?"

"Promise." Minseok said rolling off Jongdae and laying back down in the bed beside him. "Let's sleep alright we've got a huge day to come tomorrow." He said patting the place beside him. Jongdae lowered himself beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms back around him like earlier. The two fell into the land of dreams soon afterwards.

Next morning came faster than excepted, and the wakeup call wasn't what Chanyeol and Baekhyun had planned. "You little pieces of shit!" Yixing yelled, glaring at Chanyeol and Baekhyun laying on the couch together, curling into each other and stark naked, underneath the blankets. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" Yixing shouted at the top of his lungs "You've got to be kidding me!" Yixing shouted, surprising everyone in the room. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sprung up from their spots on the couch, holding the blankets around their waist to cover their lower halves. "You had sex on my couch! My couch! I can't believe this!" Yixing looked like he wanted to cry.

"Sorry Yixing, we just you know got carried away. We haven't seen each other in a long time, you know, like reunion sex?" Baekhyun tried.

"I'm sure that you and Joonmyun did it as well." Chanyeol tried, but he knew it wasn't helping in the end. Yixing still looked like he was fuming.

"That was the first place that Joonmyun and I had sex! You guys tainted it with you nasty Fire Nation tentacles!" Yixing yelled pushing the boys away. "And look you melted the end tables as well!" Yixing pointed to the now watered down end tables that were once made of ice. "How!" He looked up at the two boys completely shocked.

"You know, he's the Prince of the Fire Nation and the Fire Guardian as well, things sort of get really hot when Chanyeol gets it on." Baekhyun said shaking, because he didn't know how to handle an angry Yixing. Luhan and Sehun woke from all the yelling in the living room. Luhan coward behind Sehun noticing how pissed off Yixing looked. Sehun didn't do a thing but laugh, yup pay back for not remembering that he and Luhan were in the room over.

"Where is Joonmyun when you need him?" Baekhyun whined. Joonmyun seemed to answer the boys prays as he came into the house, noticing the scene. His angry fiancé glaring at the two Fire Nation boys. Sehun and Luhan cowering in the corner trying to not gain attention to themselves.

"What happened?" Joonmyun asked.

"They had sex on my couch." Yixing shouted pointing to his couch, and the naked boys in front of them. "And they melted my end tables that Minseok made me! Make them pay!" Yixing turned to Joonmyun and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards his body. "it was the first place where we had sex! We're we first said I love you, and kissed! And they tainted it!"

"Oh, okay, uh guys, can you leave, I'll take care of this." Joonmyun said. Baekhyun and Chanyeol quickly left the house not bothering to bring anything else but the blankets covering their bodies. Sehun grabbed onto Luhan's hand and pulled him out the door as well slamming it shut behind him. Sehun and Luhan paused for a moment hearing a really loud moan from inside the house.

"Well Joonmyun is really taking care of this." Luhan laughed before grabbing Sehun's hand and dragging him to Minseok's house this time. Sehun was mesmerized by everything in the village that he didn't mind the elder pulling on his hand at the moment. To see the people working together through the village and also the huge mountains in the distance. The waters that surrounded the Water Tribe were beautiful as well. Luhan paused as he noticed that Sehun wasn't moving well with him. "Hey you in there?"

"Sorry, just taking in everything! First time in a while, remember?" Sehun pointed towards his eyes and Luhan giggled nodding his head. He would forever be in Baekhyun's and the husbands to be debts. They made the love his life see again. "So which way to Minseok's?" Sehun asked looking at Luhan who seemed to be lost in Sehun's eyes for the moment. "You're short."

"I'm not that short! I'm taller than Kyungsoo! And Baekhyun! Minseok even!" Luhan glared at the boy but he was pouting so it just made Sehun smile in the end. "I'm tall and manly!"

"Oh of course you are Lu," Sehun pet the boys head before motioning him to move forward. Sehun followed behind the boy as they entered Minseok's house. Everyone was awake and sitting around a still naked Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "You guys going to ever put on some clothes?"

"Yeah, Minseok went to go and get some for us." Baekhyun said leaning into Chanyeol. "How is Yixing? Is Joonmyun calming his down?"

"Oh yea, he's doing just that." Sehun smirked.

"There, now put these on and tell me what you did to make Yixing so upset! You didn't sit do something weird to his couch did you?" Minseok asked handing the two boys their clothes to wear. Jongdae at his side his arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Jongdae himself looked exhausted as he was rubbing his eyes still.

"Does everyone know about this stupid couch!" Chanyeol shouted.

"You had sex on it didn't you?" Jongdae asked. "Even I know that that is a big no-no."

"How?"

"I'm dating the brother?" Jongdae smirked.

"What he actually said yes. Lucky bastard." Chanyeol hit Jongdae on the back as Joonmyun and Yixing came into the room soon afterwards. Yixing had a huge smile on his face, but daggers when he noticed Chanyeol and Baekhyun once more.

"Don't worry he'll get over it eventually. Joonmyun took care of it." Minseok smiled wrapping an arm around Baekhyun. "Come on let's go and eat so we can get ready for today it's going to be a long one." Minseok smirked before turning towards Jongdae who looked pale.

After the breakfast everyone was dragged off to their separate duties. Jongin, brought Kyungsoo and Minseok over towards the mountain ranges but not before Jongdae desperately begged for his boyfriend to stay. Hyunseung was looking over at his son and the Prince smirking to himself. He was definitely going to have fun with this one.

"You're going to be okay alright." Minseok held the boys shoulders. "And if you be good and behave yourself," Minseok leaned forward and whispered into the boys ear. "We will do more of what we did last night." Minseok kissed the boys cheek and then pushed him towards the others. Minseok disappeared with Jongin then and Jongdae frowned. He was totally going to get it.

"Alright line up boys, I'll assign you duties." Hyunseung said lining the rest of the Guardians into a row. He pulled Joonmyun forward and then wrapped an arm around his son. "Some of you will be following my son here, and he will be directing you guys around the Water Tribe, showing various points of weakness that the Tribe has and where you will be situated during the raid. Yixing, I want you with the elderly making sure that they are alright with the teleportation and moving from their homes to the mountains. Bright boy go with him." He instructed. Yixing grabbed a hold of Baekhyun's hand and led him away. He turned his attention to the rest of the boys before looking over them. "Alright I want Hot Head, Princess and Tornado boy follow Joonmyun and work with him." Joonmyun led them away to the other side of the Tribe.

Jongdae was left standing there staring at Minseok's father. "What would you like me to do sir?" Jongdae asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound to weak at the moment.

"You're working with me, let's go." He started to walk away and Jongdae quickly followed in the footsteps of the Chief. Hyunseung led Jongdae to the outside of the tribe near the walls that separate the waters from the ice field that the Tribe was situated on. Hyunseung stopped in his tracks before turning over and attacking Jongdae. Attempting to punch Jongdae in the face. The Lightning Bender moved to the side quickly. Before getting into position to fight back if needed to again. "You're quick good." He said before again turning to attack him once more.

This time going for Jongdae's head, Jongdae grabbed onto the Chief's fist before flipping his arm behind his back and putting him into a hold. "Why are you trying to attack me! I haven't done anything to you." The Chief relaxed and then turned towards Jongdae and smiled.

"You're fast, and strong, how is your bending?" He asked. "Jongdae, I want to see what you can do, show me." Jongdae was taken back, why would he want to know all this stuff. Jongdae didn't think too much of it afterwards and his eyes turned purple, thunder started to roll in the skies. "There you go, can you protect him, can you sacrifice yourself for my son! Will you do anything in your power too?"

Jongdae stopped what he was doing and turned towards Hyunseung. "I would do anything for Minseok." Jongdae smiled. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I failed in the past and the stupid ass Fire Nation got a hold of him. I was able to stop them before something else happened. I surged once too, but Minseok calmed me down. I know I'm not the ideal person for your son, but I love him more anyone."

"You're a warrior, I can tell you that much, and you need to be strong to take care of my son. Minseok is quite the little devil at times. And well is quite stubborn as well. I except nothing but the best for him."

"I understand sir." Jongdae stared Hyunseung in the eyes for the longest moment. For once he didn’t feel fear when looking at the Chief. "I will protect him with my life."

"Good." he said before walking away and Jongdae quickly followed. The two worked together though the day. Hyunseung even laughed at some of the stuff that Jongdae has done to the Fir Lord in the past. Jongdae told him of the stories where he followed his father willingly and just wanted his approval. Even what happened to the boys during their times in the Prison, and the times before when Jongdae was just being a shit.

"Jongdae, I think you are going to get along just fine."


	23. Chapter 23

After the day was one, the mountains caves and homes were in place. Minseok and Kyungsoo both exhausted from moving the mountain ranges and making sure that everyone was comfortable and happy in their new homes. Jongin was currently being healed by Yixing in the original Tribe. Kyungsoo who was already healed and back to normal had a sleeping Jongin on his lap. Minseok himself was curled up into a ball on Jongdae's lap himself. Minseok's eyes closed and just enjoying the warmth of Jongdae and the Fire in front of them. Everyone who was going to be fighting against the Fire Nation was positioned back at the original Tribe. The Fire Nation would be coming and soon.

"How was the Dad with my father." Minseok whispered so that only Jongdae could hear. He looked over the Lightning Bender's shoulder and looked at his father. Hyunseung was situated with the other warriors of the tribe. He was eating his food when he noticed his son staring at him. He smiled and waved at him slightly causing Minseok to wave back before hiding back in Jongdae's chest.

"They actually didn't fight. Which was surprising! But like they were laughing most of the dad together." Joonmyun explained looking at Minseok with a smile. "Father took a great liking to your little Prince Minseok. You should be proud."

"I told you to there was nothing to worry about." Minseok smiled. "He's not that bad." Jongdae just rolled his eyes because he was right, it wasn't that bad to talk with Hyunseung, and to be honest Jongdae respected the man. Even though the idea of his sons being with one of the same gender he still excepted Jongdae and just wanted him to be the best for Minseok. He promised Hyunseung and himself that he would do just that. No one was taking this little one away from him.

Minseok and Jongdae were taking the second watch, already almost two in the morning. Sitting on top of the tall tower that the Southern Water Tribe used for a look out. "They're coming, I can feel it. They're coming in great numbers as well." Jongdae whispered wrapping his arms around Minseok and pulling him into his chest. "Stay close alright."

"I'm not leaving your side." Minseok whispered looking up at the Prince. Jongdae smiled before leaning down and took Minseok's lips into a chaste kiss. Minseok smiled sadly after pulling away. This war against the Fire Nation was something that none of them have ever faced before. It was going to be a huge battle and they weren't going to be able to hold back anything.

Minseok's eyes widened at the bright that was coming across the water. Jongdae turned his head in the same direction as Minseok." Get the others, we need to get ready, they're here." Minseok and Jongdae quickly moved down the side of the tower shouting that it was starting.

Joonmyun and the other members of the Water Tribe that could Bend Water walked over to the side of the Tribe and started to rock the waves hoping to sink some of the oncoming ships. It didn't take long before the Fire Nation was making their way towards the gates of the Southern Water Tribe and trying to take them down. Minseok summoned his Frost abilities, lifting ice from the ground underneath and stopping the flames while creating more barriers around the Tribe. Kyungsoo, was frantically holding onto a piece of the mountain that he brought down with him, since it was the only thing that he could Bend. He was able to manipulate it and make it slightly bigger before sending it towards the oncoming Fire Nation.

Chanyeol stood in front, redirecting the flames and sending it back to the attackers. Being the only Fire Bender that they had at the moment Chanyeol was working quickly to get rid of the flames, and burning throws. His eyes red with determination, as one came towards Baekhyun before blocking it and sending it back to one of the ships and exploding it into flames. Baekhyun eyes going almost completely white from his abilities taking the eye sight from the oncoming benders and then shooting a beam of light out of his hand.

They were holding their own quite well, but this was only the being. Sehun, as he rose above the others and summoned the winds, he could now see the hundreds of Fire Nation ships that were sent to this tribe for their take over. Sehun's eyes turned yellow before whipping up a tornado and sending it forward. Luhan was able to move the weapons from the non benders of the raid and attack them back with them. The guards who could not bend were fighting hand to hand combat with one another.

They were pushed back quite a lot now, as more men from the Fire Nation took stance on the Tribes grounds. Jongin was able to appear and knock out opponents with his Dark beams that he created from behind before disappearing and attacking another. Joonmyun appeared by Minseok's side getting ready to work together with his brother. Joonmyun summoned the waters from the air before creating large bubbles and swung his arms forward sending the attack towards the benders. Before reaching them, Minseok was quick to turn them to ice daggers as they reached them.

Stomping on the ground Minseok was able to create another large ice berg and pushed it forward to stop some benders from going after Kyungsoo who was becoming out numbers. Luhan was quick to help the younger out as well. He grabbed he used the ice blocks that Minseok made earlier and was able to lift them through the air and threw them towards the ones attacking Kyungsoo. But soon Luhan was hit from behind, sending the elder to the ground. Sehun was quick to move towards Luhan noticing his lover face down in the snow.

Right when Sehun landed on the ground distracted by Luhan he was hit as well and fell over top of Luhan trying to protect him from any other attacks, flames still left on his shirt, as another one hit Sehun's back knocking him out completely.

"Fuck!" Minseok shouted looking around as other members from the tribe fell to the hands of the Fire Nation. Minseok stood in front of a line of Fire Nation members, their evil smirks reeked of victory, it was sickening. Fire summoned into their hands as Jongdae ran to Minseok's side pushing him away from that attacks and hitting Jongdae instead. "Jongdae!" Minseok screamed eyes turning a royal blue and another ice sheet was created and shot towards the Fire Benders. Jongdae groaned as he laid on the ground almost lifeless, blood coming down the side of Jongdae's face, scaring Minseok even more.

"Prince is down, what are you going to do about it?" the bastard smirked in front of him. Smoke filled the skies around him as he backed himself up not wanting to put distance between him and the man. Jongin laid on the ground bloody and worn out. Kyungsoo's body underneath his. To the others side of Minseok, a smoke cloud cleared and his brother was on the ground his arm looked dislocated and a burn mark on the side of his face. Blood, horror, and terror everywhere Minseok looked.

Screams from Chanyeol and Baekhyun were let out! The Fire Prince wasn't able to keep up with all the continuous attacks of the benders before he was let down as well. Baekhyun trying to protect himself and his lover. Eventually failing and falling as well. Screams filled the air, Guardians, all down and out cold, it seemed like the end of everything, then a small silence before Yixing screamed as well, two Fire Nation members grabbed hold of him, recognizing him from before. Minseok cried out the boys name before wanting to race towards him but instead Yixing completely disappeared from sight. Minseok stopped staring for his Hyung but there was no sign of him. Minseok looked around for the rest of the Guardians, or Jongin thinking that he was the one to cause such a disappearance. But one by one, they all disappeared in front of Minseok's eyes before he himself was taken from the battle grounds…everything was black…

 

 

 

Minseok didn't want to move, for once in a very long time, he was surrounded by complete comfort. The pillows supporting his head and the warm blankets that surrounded his body were the epitome of protection and relaxation all rolled into one. Minseok turned his head to the side slowly opening his eyes. Finally noticing that he wasn't anywhere where he would recognise the Frost Guardian sprung up from his spot on the bed. White sheets and pillows surrounded him. To one side of the room, windows were open and a small wind came through to cool down the warm room. It was bright outside, and the sun was setting for the night. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself before the door to the room opened and a man with black hair and royal blue eyes walked into the room. Wearing simple robes and holding a tray of food in his hands. He smiled brightly when he noticed Minseok sitting up in the bed now.

"You're awake." he smiled making his way over towards the boy and placing the tray beside the bed on the night stand and then sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Minseok for some reason he didn't feel the need to run away from this man. He was warm and comforting, and he reminded him of himself to be honest. The royal blue eyes were like looking into a reflection. He learned the only those who were the Guardians eyes would change colour. So why did this name in front of him share the same eye colour as Minseok. "I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions don't you?" Minseok nodded his head unconsciously.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why do you have royal blue eyes like I get? I was in a battle, with my father and my tribe." Minseok said looking around, his eyes widening in sudden realization. "Wait! Where are the others, where is Jongdae?" Minseok panicked wanting to get out of the bed. The other man held out his hand to indicate that Minseok should stay put and for some reason Minseok listened and moved back into the bed sitting back against the head board sighing.

"Don't worry, little one. You're friends are just fine actually. Our healer has healed them all and they are just resting right now. Like you were, they were all in pretty bad shape when you were brought here by our Teleporter. But don't worry they are okay, and you can visit them later if you would like. For now, how about we talk just me and you?" he simply said sitting himself beside Minseok now. The two looked like siblings almost, the older had chubby cheeks, and the same colour eyes, black hair was quick close to Minseok's light brought hair.

"Okay, I guess start with names?" Minseok asked. "I'm Kim Minseok, and you are?"

"Lee Sungmin," Minseok nodded, the name seem somewhat familiar to him. "But I already know who you are cutie. We're the same you know?" Sungmin said grabbing Minseok's attention. "I'm like you, actually all my friends are quite like you guys. We are Guardians like you are. I'm the Frost Guardian, from the past generation." he explained.

"You're the old Frost Guardian?" Minseok asked sitting up straighter and staring at Sungmin surprised. "How is that even possible?"

"It's very much possible, I can tell you that at least." Sungmin said. "We're here in the Birthing Grounds, even Guardian goes here after their duties are complete and they stay here until the next generation is needed and we will help them. Since you guys are the next generation, we're here to help you?"

"Like fight with us? You're going to help us fight against the Fire Lord?"

"I wish we could, but we can't. We're going to train you, properly, and show you things that you never knew you were even capable of doing. It's what the past generation taught us. We're going to be your masters I guess you could say."

"You can teach me more about my Frost Bending?" Sungmin nodded his head and Minseok smiled brightly this time. "That is amazing, I've always wanted someone to help me with my abilities, I feel like there is so much that I haven't learned yet. So much potential that I have, but no clue how to unleash it!"

"Well that's where I come in. I'm going to help you Minseok. And well I can tell you all about the Guardian life too. And well now that you're all here together we can begin your training." Sungmin explained.

"We're all here, like all twelve of us?" Minseok asked.

"Of course! The two other Guardians were brought here a while ago, they knew their way, and well it's a very secluded place. Only the Guardians are able to make it here. I think it's better that way, that way others won't know the secrets of the Guardian's and try to rid of our generation's completely."

"That won't happen. We won't let it happen."

"I know you won't. And for thousands of years afterwards we plan to keep it that way. The Guardians are always going to be needed, because there will always be an evil lurking in the darkest corners of this Earth. No matter the Nation or the element, it could even be the commoners for all anyone knows." Sungmin said. "We will begin your training two days. For tonight you will be staying here with me, and talking, and also you will be eating. Our healer has always went through you all and made sure that you were all okay. Like I said your friends are find and you need not to worry about them. They will all introduce themselves tomorrow to you too."

"I'm excited to meet them." Minseok smiled as he took the food that Sungmin offered to him. He started to eat and shared the food with Sungmin, even with the refusal, Minseok wouldn't have it, and eventually Sungmin took half the sandwich that Minseok was eating. He smiled at his Hyung, but something seemed off with the boy how did he still look so young? "How do you look barely any older than me?"

"Oh, I'm 28 really, well that's when I stopped aging and came here. We age, quite slowly here. I've been living for about 78 years now, but I stay the same until the next generation comes along. We train you and then leave this place. We can continue on with our lives. The down side is that we will age in that period, once I leave this place I will really be 78 and living my life like a commoner. I won't be taking over anything, but living in a small town with my husband. And to be honest, I'm quite excited about the lazy life." Minseok smiled.

"No one knows about that do they?" Minseok asked. "No commoner, or King, ruler anyone knows of this? Only the Guardians?"

"Yes, and it is to stay that way. It is so that we can help the next generation like I stated before. To train you, we should be in our best shape and health as well. So well we are. And then well when we think that you are ready we will and this place will become yours to wait for the generation after you to appear on your door steps as well." Sungmin shared. "It's really an honor to help the next generation of Guardians out, and it gives us a little life as well."

"That's amazing." Minseok admired. He was going to be with these boys for a long time and he was happy about it. When they defeat the Fire Lord they were going to be able to help the next generation themselves as well. They had a right to help them as well. It gave Minseok a sense of pride that he was given such an honor, and also a sense of honor that he got to continue his duties as a Guardian further than just the defeat of the Fire Nation's ruling. "I'm looking forward to the day when I can share what you are about to show me with others." Minseok smiled.

"Good, but for now, let's get some sleep. More questions can come tomorrow no worries, we've got time for that. Time stops here, it's an ability that our Time Control Guardian has been granted, but more on that tomorrow alright." Sungmin got up and then moved the covers over top of Minseok and took the tray of food. "If you need me throughout the night, I'll be next door with that annoy little gamer of mine." Sungmin smiled before shutting the door behind him and leaving Minseok with his thoughts and the darkness. 


	24. Chapter 24

 It wasn't until late morning that Minseok awoke once more. This time slipping himself right out from the bed. The night left him with even more thoughts and questions that he wanted to ask Sungmin. Like how his eyes stayed blue like that all the time? Or what happens to the outside world? What happened with the war! And how the hell was their Teleporter able to bring them all the way here without even touching them. All mysteries to the young Frost Bender and he wanted to learn more. The elder already intrigued him quite a lot last night. Minseok moved into the next room over and knocked on the door. On the outside there was the same symbol of Frost and Lightning on the outside of the door. Minseok assumed that this must be the room that Sungmin was talking about.

Sungmin opened the door soon afterwards. "Ah, I was waiting for you to come, you want to get something to eat for breakfast. Ryeowook is an amazing cook and I can bet that he is already making a feast for us downstairs." Sungmin explained. "I'm pretty sure that some of the others are already down there." Sungmin led Minseok downstairs towards the huge kitchen.

Minseok followed willingly. He wanted to meet the others, badly at that, but he also wanted to make sure that Jongdae was alright. Not being able to see the younger has Minseok worried, the last memory of the boy laying in the snow bleeding, because he saved him. When they neared the kitchen Minseok could smell fruits, meat and all sorts of delicious foods coming from it. He was surprised when more when he saw that it was Kyungsoo who was behind the counter working on the meal.

"Soo!" Minseok rushed over towards the younger and wrapped his arm into a he bear hug. "You're alright thank god." Minseok kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head before looking over what he was making.

"Nice to see that you're awake as well Hyung, really!" Kyungsoo smiled, hugging Minseok back just as tightly. "I made breakfast with Ryeowook's help!" Kyungsoo said motioning to the other man beside Kyungsoo. Minseok turned to the made and smiled. "He's the other Earth Bender like me" Kyungsoo beamed. "It's amazing!"

"Really!" Minseok bowed deeply before looking towards Sungmin who was now smiling brightly. "Sungmin is my Master! He is the last Frost Guardians'! It's amazing isn't it to have them train us."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Kyungsoo smiled as more came into the room. Baekhyun was next with Chanyeol beside him holding his hands tightly. Two men stood on the other side the couple were also holding onto each other. Honestly it was quite cute to watch. Kyungsoo smiled brightly holding up a piece of bacon for Baekhyun as the elder ran towards it.

"Thanks Soo!" Baekhyun beamed.

"I never knew that he could find such a love like this." Chanyeol said. "I wish that he loved me like that." Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun hopped back over and then put himself back in Chanyeol's lap holding out the piece of food for him. Chanyeol bit into it and then kissed Baekhyun afterwards. "That's better." the Fire boy beamed.

"Oh guys this is Heechul, he's amazing and he's going to teach me a lot of tricks! With my Light Bending and in bed!" Baekhyun beamed jumping up and down on the boys lap. "It's so exciting!"

"Well that's always fascinating." Jongdae said walking into the kitchen with a taller male beside him laughing.

"Of course that would be the thing you want to teach the guy Chul!" He walked over towards Sungmin and kissed the boys head sweetly wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You know I told you that that was going to happen Jongdae, and you didn't believe me!"

"I didn't think you were serious to be honest, but I guess that it all makes sense now." Minseok rushed over towards Jongdae and hugged him tightly. "Oh hey Min." Jongdae beamed taking the older into his arms. Minseok took Jongdae's cheeks into his hands turning it to either side to make sure that he was okay. Minseok looked for any marks on the boys face and then lifted his shirt to check under there as well. Jongdae just laughed and grabbed onto Minseok's hands before they travelled other places, not that he minded too much, but there was people around.

"He's just as worrisome as you are Min." the guy beside Sungmin said holding him, "I'm Cho KyuHyun by the way, and the guys that came in with your friends are Heechul and Hankyung. But let's eat up so that we can meet with the others alright." KyuHyun pulled Sungmin down into his lap before kissing the other. Sungmin smirked against KyuHyun's lips pulling him into for a more fierce kiss.

Heechul just rolled his eyes. "And they think that we're the horny ones!" Baekhyun just laughed content eating with Chanyeol beside him, sometimes feeding him. Jongdae grabbed hold of Minseok's waist and the Frost Bender was held against the counter.

"I'm alright Min, no worries alright." Jongdae smiled kissing Minseok's forehead smiling brightly. "Everything is alright and we're all together. KyuHyun Hyun even said that they have the other two Guardian's here and well I'm quite excited to see them." Jongdae said.

"I am too, Sungmin told me a lot about this place. And well I want to learn more about my Frost Bending as well." Minseok smiled as Kyungsoo put the plate in front of the boys.

"Now eat, I'm going to go and check up on Jongin, I haven't seen him yet." Kyungsoo smiled as Ryeowook led him out of the room and back up to the bedrooms on the level above. Minseok didn't care though as his full attention was Jongdae.

"I'm just in shock you know! I didn't actually believed that this place actually existed and now that we're here, I'm just excited. We're going to learn more about our powers and how the Guardians work. Sungmin told me a lot about what happens afterwards. I don't know what KyuHyun told you though." Minseok smiled.

"It's okay, he told me enough for now, he said that we'll learn more about it when we're all together. But for now let's eat before Kyungsoo get's made at us and then we can finally see the other two Guardians." Jongdae held out a piece of bread to Minseok and smiled brightly as the elder took a bite.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting outside in this large stone garden. Kyungsoo seemed to be going insane from all the structures that were shaped and molded for the garden and also the chairs that everyone was sitting in. Each beside their Master from the past generation. The final two Guardians were also there, both quite tall and scary looking for a first impression. But Minseok didn't mind, he knew that they were going to become good friends soon enough.

"Alright shall we start, I bet a lot of you guys are wondering who we are and who each other are as well. We will talk with you all for a while before you all can talk with yourselves as well, and we will for that time being. Tomorrow training with begin so be ready Guardians." one stood up amongst the rest. He was smiling brightly with dimples of each side of his cheeks, one of the Guardians that Minseok didn't know was sitting beside him. "Now I would like to introduce myself and my successor here, I'm Park Jungsu or Leeteuk as I go by. I have the ability of Flight." Leeteuk smiled brightly, as a pair of pure white wings came from his back and landing on either side of his shoulders. "Eventually you will be able to do this as well." Leeteuk said looking down to the guy beside him.

"I guess I'm next, I'm Kim Youngwoon, or Kangin, I have the ability to manipulate time." He smiled. "It's why we don't age here. For your stay here time will have stand still. We don't age while we're here, but on the outside the world still continues. That's why when we finally leave this place our true ages will come forth." Kangin explained. The boy besides Kangin seemed completely shocked. "It's my duty to keep it like this, all the Time Keeping Guardians do, eventually it will come as second nature and you won't even know you're doing it."

"Next is me, I'm Lee Donghae, the Water Guardian! And not much here, and this is Hyukjae isn't he the sexiest!" Donghae smiled practically jumping up and down. Hyukjae just smiled brightly at the boy and shook his head. You could see the love and adoration in his eyes. Joonmyun who was beside Donghae was in shock. He didn't really know how to take his over excited Master. This was sure to be interesting. Yixing was just as bubbly though. He liked Donghae's upbeat attitude.

"Yes, I'm Lee Hyukjae, and I'm the Healer of the Guardians, and the one that healed off you last night. I hope that you guys aren't feeling any pain. Come to me if you are, and let Yixing rest for the time being." Hyukjae patted Yixing's shoulder beside him.

"I'm Kim JongWoon, or Yesung, I'm the Dark Guardian. I was the one that Teleported you all here." Minseok was fascinated by this, but not as much as Jongin. The boy was eager to learn how Yesung was able to bring everyone here like that without even touching their bodies. It was surely a skill that he wanted to master. "And this is my husband, Kim Ryeowook, he is the Earth Guardian, and my personal chef." he leaned over wrapping his arm around Ryeowook and kissing the side of his head.

"I'm Choi Siwon, and I'm the Wind Guardian, and my husband Kim Kibum, the Telekinetic Guardian." He beamed, both Siwon and Kibum were amazingly handsome. The two of them has gorgeous smiles. Luhan and Sehun both seemed pretty fascinated by the two of them. Both the couples were extremely gorgeous.

"I'm Kim Heechul, the brightest person you'll ever meet. I’m the Light Guardian and this is my beautiful bad boy Hankyung the Fire Guardian. You may now bow down to us." Heechul boast. Hankyung pulled his partner back down onto his lap.

"Chullie, please stop." Hankyung said kissing the side of Heechul's face.

"Lastly it's Sungmin and I. I'm the Lightning Guardian, and Sungmin here is the Frost Guardian. And that's all. We will allow you all questions now before we leave you all so you can introduce yourselves to each other and show what you can do." KyuHyun explained.

Sehun went first, wanting to know more. "So like you're all paired up right, like us?" Sehun looked around at the forming couples from the last generation of Guardians. "Does it really help?"

"Of course it does. Honestly without Siwon by my side I don't think I would be able to do half the things that I can no. They give you strength and determination. Also they give you a reason to want to be stronger, give you the want to do more and fight till the end because you want the best for that person." Kibum explained looking down at Siwon beside him.

"I know the feeling, it's true, during our battle, Sungmin got hurt, really hurt, but it just made me more determined and stronger. I wanted to make sure that he was going to make it in the end and he wasn't going to leave me. I’m a sucker for the guy but I really don't mind." KyuHyun explained. "But what else do you guys want to know?"

"How did you defeat your enemy? And did you guys come here to train before. Victoria told us about you all, how you came to the Northern Water Tribe before moving to the Birthing Grounds. Is this where you all became strong?" Joonmyun asked.

"Victoria! I miss that girl!" KyuHyun beamed. "She was a great woman." Sungmin turned to glare at KyuHyun, before he was punched in the gut by the boy.

"Sungmin get's jealous easily." Donghae laughed. "But yea, that's what happened! We were brought here soon afterwards and the ones before us trained us and explained the ways of the Guardians to us as well."

"I heard that she had a grandson, and turned into a Guardian." Hyukjae asked looking around at all of them.

"Yixing is the grandson." Joonmyun said wrapping his arm around the boy. "She's really quite sad that she hasn't seen you all in such a long time."

"We'll maybe visit her once we're out of here and this war is over." Sungmin said grabbing onto KyuHyun's arm tighter.

"What about the Water Tribe, does anyone know what happened to it. When we were teleported out of there things weren't turning out for the worse." Minseok asked wanting answers about their tribe. He knew that the answer wasn't going to be any good. All the other Guardians were silent before Minseok turned towards his Master wanting answers. "Sungmin, please don't keep this stuff from me…please."

Sungmin stood up from beside KyuHyun and pushed Minseok back to be down beside Jongdae as the Lightning Bender wrapped himself around Minseok knowing the younger was going to need comfort. "They defeated the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation has full control over all the tribes now." Sungmin said placing his hand on Minseok's shoulder.

The boy froze, unable to process what was going on. He couldn't believe that after all their efforts the Water Tribe was taken. Minseok turned towards his brother Joonmyun and raced towards him and hugged him tightly. Joonmyun held Minseok as he cried softly into his chest. Joonmyun looked up at the rest of the Masters with concern. "Our Father, the men, the rest of the villagers are they alright?" Joonmyun asked holding Minseok a little bit tighter.

"A lot of lives were lost in that battle. They women and children and still hidden away in the mountains, but we don't know for how long. Your father was taken to the Fire Nation, most likely the Fire Lord will be dealing with him. Or he was brought to Molten Rock, the rest of the men, were taken as prisoners as well, the ones that survived at least." Donghae tried to explain softly.

Joonmyun looked down at Minseok and smiled. "They fought hard Min, you know they did. They're taken to the prison, and we've gotten people out before, you did it, you broke out with the rest of the Guardians. Father is okay, mother and all the other tribe members are alright. Now we have to bring balance back alright. We can do it." Joonmyun kissed his brother's forehead. Joonmyun looked up towards Jongdae and motioned his head over to him. Jongdae got up from his spot on the chairs and came over holding a hand out onto Minseok's shoulder to show him that he was there. Minseok turned himself out of his brother's embrace and into Jongdae's holding onto him for dear life, as Yixing joined Joonmyun.

The other guardians left the area soon afterwards leaving the twelve there together. Minseok had calmed down but refused to leave Jongdae's lap. The two new Guardians were left staring at all of them. The tallest stood up and walked towards the center. "I have to say I never thought that we would be all together like this." he said breaking the silence that filled the area. He figured that talking was better than silence, he might be able to take the idea of the Water Tribe members minds off the downfall of their Tribe. "I'm Kris Wu, and the Guardian of Flight, and well it's nice to be here with you all. This is Huang Zitao." Kris held out his hand towards Zitao as the other walked over towards Kris and held the others hand, and arm. "Tao is the Guardian of Time Control, and also my lover." Kris smiled leaning over to kiss Tao on the lips.

"We're guessing that you all are like us. Coupled up and paired." Tao said smiling. "And it's nice to see people like us for once, to have the other Guardians around really is something else!" Everyone had their attention on Tao and Kris in the center of the room explaining their story to everyone.

"We're sorry for your lose of the Southern Water Tribe, Tao and I know the feeling, when the Eastern Air Temple was taken I was left homeless. Since it was the second place to be taken down for the Air Nomads I couldn't even go to the Western Temples. I was left walking around for weeks, I passed out one night only to wake up in Tao's bed. He had helped me, and brought me back to his home. I guess it was destiny that he found me." Kris smiled, tightening the hold on Tao's hand. "I know we have all lost and continue to lose those we love and the land that we are from, but guys, this is what we're here for. We are to bring back the balance of our Nations and together we can do that! I mean look what we've got here!" Kris said motioning around them. "Some Earth Kingdom warriors, the Chief's sons from the Southern Water Tribe, the son of the elites in the Western Air Temples, and the freaking Princes of the Fire Nation! Guys we're a powerful group of mother fuckers." Kris grinned.

Joonmyun nodded stepping over towards Kris and holding out his hand. "Kris is right, we've got to do this. We are going to get our Nations back and bring back harmony. And now that we're all together, we can train, we can fight guys! And we can win this thing." Joonmyun smiled. He turned back towards Kris and Tao. "It's nice to finally meet you guys and to fight alongside you as well."He looked over his shoulder at Yixing before the guy raced over and grabbed onto Joonmyun's hand. "I know we're a weird bunch of people but really we're going to give out all. And well I'm Kim Joonmyun and this is Zhang Yixing, he's my fiancé!" Joonmyeon beamed.

Laughter came out from behind the four standing in the middle. All of them knew who it was. They all turned around to glare at Jongdae, even Minseok was looking Jongdae like he was completely insane. "What the hell is so funny?" Joonmyun yelled.

"I'm sorry, you're just so short besides them!" Jongdae said still laughing, even Chanyeol was laughing too. Minseok looked over to a confused looking Baekhyun and shrugged his shoulders. The two were in love with idiots.


	25. Chapter 25

"So like how did this happen?" Tao asked motioning towards the two Princes. "I mean I never really excepted to have both the Prince's here as Guardians. I heard about Chanyeol before, the great and powerful Phoenix, son of the Fire Lord!" Tao beamed as they were all sitting together the large castles kitchen. Kyungsoo was making dinner for everyone with Jongin helping silently beside him. Kyungsoo noticed the younger trying hard to gain his attention. He knew that Jongin also felt awkward being the only two that aren't officially coupled off with each other…he could see the hurt in the boys eyes. He shook his head and tried not to think about it as they continued to cook.

"Yea, it just sort of happened. He can't resist me, and follows me everywhere." Baekhyun beamed.

"I'm whipped." Chanyeol agreed, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and kissing his cheek. "But I guess it took a while for me to realize how idiotic it was to follow my father. Jongdae and I were best friends from the beginning, and really he's the eldest and the true heir to the throne if you think about it. But since Jongdae had no Fire Bending abilities…"

"Or born from the right mother!" Jongdae piped in.

"That too…Father paid more attention to me." Chanyeol sighed. "But I guess it's time to get back at him for that isn't it?" He asked Jongdae and Jongdae nodded slapping five with his brother.

"So you two were from the Eastern Air Temples?" Sehun asked. "Was the take down just as brutal as ours?" Sehun looked towards Luhan with sad eyes. "Luhan and I were the only ones to survive the raid. We were able to get out because of my Wind Bending abilities but we couldn't save anyone else."

"A couple of women and children were able to get out, but the husbands and men stayed behind to try to fight back the Fire Nation to give them a chance to run away and get somewhere safe. My parents were killed during the raid and so was my brother." Kris explained. Luhan reached over and placed his hand on the boys shoulder showing him a sign of sorry. "It's alright thought, I mean I have Tao and now all of you guys so that's always good. I don't think I would be in such a good place if it wasn't for Tao and the hope of finally being together with you all." Kris beamed.

"Dude you're like filled with motivational speeches or something?" Jongin asked helping Kyungsoo place down food in front of them. Jongin took a seat soon afterward having Kyungsoo sit beside him.

"Yeah, well it's been Tao and I for a while, I've got it all held inside of me." Kris smiled. "So like are all of you paired off?" Kyungsoo groaned internally! He did have to bring that up! Jongin turned towards Kyungsoo wondering what the heck was wrong with his Hyung. "Like do you all have amazing love stories like Tao and I?"

"Sehun and Luhan win." Baekhyun smiled. "Yeol and I have been dating for a long time, but it's because my mother worked in the palace."

"We do win!" Sehun beamed. "But let's not go into that story please! I'm not really up for reliving it!' He turned towards Luhan and fed him some food.  "The most interesting couple would be the little Fire Nation, Water Tribe mix. But they complement each other."

"Thanks," Minseok mumbled.

"What about you two, anything going on there?" Tao asked turning towards Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin shrugged his shoulders not wanting to bother with the idea. Kyungsoo never seemed to want to talk about it or bring it up, so Jongin never forced the boy into it. He figured that Kyungsoo would come to Jongin when he was ready, and Jongin was patient he was willing to wait.

Kyungsoo got up from the table and left the room. He didn't want to discuss what he was feeling for Jongin, or the draw that he had towards the boy. Kyungsoo didn't understand these feelings and he didn't want to talk about them with everyone else either. The Earth Bender headed upstairs towards the back gardens.

"What was that all about?" Tao asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble?" Tao looked completely shocked, and the rest couldn't really give him an answer either. Jongin kept staring at the direction that Kyungsoo left it.

"Don't be stupid," Jongdae said.

"Go after you!" Minseok said pushing Jongin's shoulder and pointing towards the stairs. Jongin quickly got up and then left the room calling out for Kyungsoo as he left the room.

"Is there something that we missed?" Kris asked.

"Nope, those two just aren't really official yet. We're not exactly sure why though. Kyungsoo doesn't like to talk much about it and Jongin is just sort of waiting it out, hoping that one day that the guy would come around." Luhan explained.

"How do you know all this?" Sehun asked.

"I can read his mind remember?" Luhan explained. Then shock ran through his head, he read his mind! The only person that he's ever been able to do that with was with Sehun! "Oh my god Sehunnie read his mind!" Luhan said almost jumping up and down.

"You couldn't do that before?" Tao asked.

"No! Only with people that I'm really close with! Like I could always read Sehun's mind, that wasn't something difficult to read. But Kyungsoo was just screaming to be read so it just happened! Maybe because we're all together I am able too! I really have no clue! But this is so awesome!"

"What am I thinking?" Baekhyun asked. Luhan turned his attention towards the Light Guardian, and widened his eyes before blushing. "What!"

"Oh my god! You have such a dirty mind!" Luhan buried his head in Sehun's chest. "But like Chanyeol seems to like it!" Luhan pointed towards the giant still not coming out from his hiding spot. Sehun just laughed wrapping both arms around Luhan.

"Well you really didn't need to go into Baek mind Lu! That in itself was a bad idea! The boy is perverted and being reunited with Chanyeol will make him even more like that." Sehun said.

"Can't say that he's wrong." Chanyeol smiled looking down at Baekhyun adoringly. Luhan came out from Sehun's chest when another thought crossed his mind. He turned towards Chanyeol as he was playing with Baekhyun's hair this time.

"Chanyeol." Luhan got the giants attention. "He will say yes, just do it alright." Luhan said meeting Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol smiled brightly.

"I know." He whispered kissing Baekhyun's head before lifting the boy out of his chair. "Baek and I are going to turn in for the night alright. We'll see you all tomorrow, during training." Chanyeol held his hand out as Baekhyun quickly got up and followed the boy to the bedrooms upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Sehun looked down at Luhan.

"What do you think?" he smirked. "Come on I'm tired." Luhan got up as well and pulled Sehun with him. Kris and Tao left quickly as well, leaving Minseok and Jongdae at the table with dishes.

"Did they just…"

"Fuckers…" Minseok cursed. "I swear I'm going to get back at them, and in full force!"

"Come on Minnie, let's clean up and then go have a little fun of our own." Jongdae said grabbing some dishes and putting them away in the sinks before turning around and getting more. Minseok started washing himself.

"This place really is huge, I mean did you see how many bedrooms there was. 24! I counted when I was bored." Minseok said looking over at Jongdae who finished clearing the tables and was now helping the boy. "One for each of us! But it's not like we don't share anyway."

"So does that mean I get to hold you tonight?" Jongdae as wrapping his arms around Minseok and kissed the boys neck. Minseok whimpered under the boys touch not wanting to do the dishes anymore and pay attention to the Lightning Bender behind him. "Do I make you feel good Minnie?" Minseok squirmed some more before turning around and facing Jongdae wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Jongdae didn't even fight it as his one hand tightened on Minseok's waist as the other moved to cup Minseok's cheek.

Jongin raced after the little Earth Bender, Kyungsoo already making it to the rock gardens and over to the waters along it's edges. "Kyungsoo! Wait please!" Jongin shouted trying to get the others attention, yet the boy keep running. Jongin stopped, shouting louder this time. "Do Kyungsoo, get your ass over here right now! Stop running from me!" Jongin watched as the boy froze in his spot and his shoulders slouched. Jongin smiled sadly before making his way over towards Kyungsoo.

As he lessened the distanced he could hear the sound of Kyungsoo's cries. Kyungsoo met Jongin as the boy was now standing in front of him. Kyungsoo didn't look up at him though, as tears continue to fall down his red cheeks. "Soo, what's got you all messed up?" Jongin asked reaching over and tilting the boys head up so he could really look at him."Is it the battle that we're going into?" Kyungsoo shook his head no. "Do you miss your family? Because I get like this, just thinking about my mother!"

"Jongin you know that it's not my family, I was never that close to them!" Jongin pulled the boy into his chest, not knowing what else could be bothering him. Kyungsoo just cried harder this time, holding onto Jongin's shirt. "Soo tell me what's bothering you, I want to help you!" Jongin whispered into the boys hair.

"It's you." Kyungsoo finally whispered as his crying came to a stop, and now he was just sniffling. "It's you, and all them! And how happy they look all together! I want to be happy too."

"Well, I'm happy Soo, I'm always happy with you there." Jongin explained pulled the boy down to sit down beside him. "Was it what Kris asked that bothered you? He asked about us being a couple didn't he? I don't care about that you know. Of course I would love to call you mine and only mine more than anything in the world but I know that I don't want to push you into anything that you don't want to get into. I love you Kyungsoo! And I'm fine with just being friends with you."

"Jongin…why…why do you want to stay beside me? I pushed you away so many times."

"I told you silly, I love you. I want to protect you and hold you close to me. I'm okay with just being your friend, as long as I get to see those cute doe eyes and that happy smile that you wear, I'll be happy myself. And maybe one day we can be more, but I'm not going to push you into it." Jongin smiled.

Kyungsoo met Jongin's eyes this time, he really was handsome, Jongin's tanned skin and deep dark eyes made him even more attractive. To think that Kyungsoo could have him all with just the simple word of yes…what was holding him back? Kyungsoo sighed, he knew what was holding him back…love…having the feeling of lose happen once more, losing his mother was already enough. The thought of losing Jongin almost felt worse. But he was pushing the younger away more than keeping him close. He was scared of having him close, having someone have so much control over him, and so easily. Jongin was that person for him, that one that he held over so many other people. The Guardians as well, Kyungsoo didn't know it but he was do anything for them, he wasn't sure when they became so important but they are. It must be that connection that they all hold together. Kyungsoo's tears started to form once more, but this time it was in happiness.

These people, they were all in this together, Kyungsoo knew that they had his back, as much as he had theirs. "Hey you're crying again?" Jongin asked.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo smiled softly though. "But this time I'm just happy."

"Well good, then I'm happy." Jongin beamed. Kyungsoo felt his heart skip a beat, Jongin's smile radiated in the night sky. "Why don't we head back inside we're going to be going through a lot of training tomorrow. It's going to be tough and I want you to have your rest." Jongin said getting up and holding his hand out towards Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo grabbed onto his hand as Jongin pulled him onto his feet. The two walked back into the large building.

They made their way towards the bedroom passing the kitchen, where Jongdae now had Minseok up on the counter and in a deep make out session. Minseok's legs wrapped around Jongdae's waist holding each other close. "Well that's sweet." Jongin said before quickly moving and leading Kyungsoo out of the room. Kyungsoo couldn't help but be jealous of the two. Jongdae and Minseok were from two completely different Nations yet they still found each other and continued to love one another. Heck they weren't the only ones as well. Kris and Tao were from two different Nations as well, and you could see the love radiating from them.

Caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that the two of them made it to Kyungsoo's room. "Night Soo, have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning alright." Jongin said opening the door for Kyungsoo's room. Jongin motioned for the boy to go into his room and get some sleep. "I'll be in the next room over if you need me alright."

Kyungsoo nodded and then closed the door behind him. Waiting on the other side listening to Jongin walk down to his room, hearing the door close behind the Dark Guardian. Kyungsoo sighed, sliding down the back of the door. Why couldn't he just kiss Jongin? Just to see what it would be like? He would love to just get that feeling in once before the battles begin. He was going to do it! He was going to get to taste those sweet full lips of Kim Jongin! Just once! Then he will decide…

Kyungsoo got up from his spot on the floor and opened his door quickly, slamming the door behind him making his way into Jongin's room. Jongin was laying on his bed, still awake, shirtless and laying over top of the covers. Kyungsoo almost stopped in his tracks from the sex appeal that Jongin was giving off, shaking his head Kyungsoo made his way over towards Jongin.

"Hey Soo, you al…" Kyungsoo took Jongin's lips into his then, leaning over top of the younger. Kyungsoo's life exploded right in front of him. Jongin tasted so sweet, amazing and so right. Jongin was taken back, where did this come from. Although he didn't mind, he loved having the feeling of Kyungsoo kissing him, and willingly as well. The elder's lips so smooth against his own as they continued their slow and simple kiss.

Lips, melting together as one, it was one of the most pure kisses that the two have ever experienced. Jongin slowly pulled away from Kyungsoo, wanting answers. "Soo." Jongin was just smiling really happily, as Kyungsoo seemed to be thinking over the entire thing. "Where did that come from…not that I mind…but wow." Jongin's grin not fading.

Kyungsoo situated himself more comfortably on Jongin's lap, straddling the boy. "That wasn't what I was thinking it was would be?"

"What were thinking?"

"Something like, not so breath taking, and overwhelming, just something simple, not filled with fireworks." Kyungsoo whispered looking down at Jongin, staring at the boy's lips, the ones that made all those feelings come to life. "We should do this again." Kyungsoo said leaning down and connecting their lips once more. Kyungsoo completely lost himself again, in the taste of Jongin's lips. Jongin brought his hands up to Kyungsoo's hips cautiously not wanting to scare the younger away from him. But the elder didn't seem to mind, as he moved himself closer to Jongin. Kyungsoo cupped Jongin's cheek with one of his hand holding the boy closer to him, wanting to tell Jongin just how much he was enjoying the kisses. The simple kisses continued, with no pressure to go further than that. Kyungsoo was thankful that Jongin was being so careful and gentle with him, it was a nice change.

Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin and grinned huge this time as well. "You're amazing." he turned his attention to the younger. "I don't think I've ever felt that way before." Jongin hugged the Earth Guardian, giggling as he flipped the two of them onto their sides holding Kyungsoo close to his chest.

"Well, you do incredible things to me too Soo."

"Jongin, I want to try! I want to try to be something more with each other. Promise me you won't hurt me, that you'll be there with me until the end. I don't want to lose another, but I'm willing to let you and the others in, especially you." He smiled and looked up at Jongin. Jongin nodded his head and kissed the boys forehead.

"Forever with you." 


	26. Chapter 26

Sungmin took Minseok out towards one end of the gardens away from the other Guardians, all of which were separated themselves. They needed to concentrate on their own abilities before working together. "So you're going to learn how to have full control over your powers." Sungmin said turning towards Minseok. "It's not a difficult task to do Minseok, but you've been faced with a lot of challenges that stop you from being able to unleash your full potential." Sungmin smiled patted the boys shoulder. Minseok watched as Sungmin's simple wave the hand created a gentle snow fall around the two boys. "When you get passed this fear and hatred that you have towards the Fire Nation you will start to unleash your power."

"You know?"

"Of course!" Sungmin said. "I feared the Fire Nation greatly but for different reasons than you. I never experienced what you have, but I did in my own way. And well when I learned to be really happy, to really full let myself love then I was able to control my abilities."

"I've found times where when I'm trying t unleash a power attack it doesn't come out. I don't know what I've doing wrong, but I never had a Master to teach me either."

"It's happiness, our power revolves around it. All powers do actually, there's an emotion that allows you to unleash this power. For us that emotion is happiness, it's when we are feeling loved, and full. This pure form of happiness must always surround you Minseok, even during the darkest times, you must be able to take it all in." Sungmin said. "If another emotion takes hold of your body like fear has for you, then you will not be able to produce what potential you have inside of you." Sungmin poked Minseok's chest, before motioning for the boy to sit down beside him on the ground of snow. "My eyes have turned Cobalt because I am able to reach my full potential, yours will do the same once I teach you."

"How do I get rid of this fear though? The Fire Nation has done so much to this world, and I want to take them down, but in the back of mind I'm thinking that we can't do it. I watched us fail at the Water Tribe, and people got hurt because we weren't able to…I wasn't able to help them." Minseok lowered his head. "The time that those Fire Nation men got a hold of me holds me back as well. I'm scared that another group will come and take me away from those who I love the most."

"Who is it that you love the most?" Sungmin asked.

"Jongdae." Minseok whispered before looking at Sungmin and widening his eyes. He just admitted that he loved Jongdae, and it was a total slip of the tongue. Sungmin beamed, looking down at Minseok with precious and adoring eyes. He could see the worry in the boys face of the confession that he just gave off. Sungmin knew the look all too well, he experienced quite a similar experience with KyuHyun before, he remembered the three words slipping out during one night while they were eating with everyone else. It was embarrassing but it filled Sungmin with pure happiness when KyuHyun expressed the same feeling towards him.

Sungmin started to giggle as he noticed the younger still in a shocked state. "It's alright Minseok, love comes quickly for some, slow for others. It's fine to love someone." He beamed.

"But it's Jongdae, the annoying brat from the Fire Nation!" Minseok called.

"Yet you still love him, you can't deny it, especially now that it came out."

"It wasn't a full confession!" Minseok tried.

"Minseok, you want your powers to become full don't you?" Minseok nodded his head. "Then you have to let his love flourish. You need to tell the boy that you love him! Have that magical moment with him. You will feel that happiness I'm talking about, it will come with Jongdae. The boy means the world doesn't he?" Again Minseok nodded. "And I can bet you that Jongdae was the one that made you feel safe and secure when the Fire Nation was around, he gave you that reassurance didn't he."

Minseok lowered his head, looking down at his playing hands. Jongdae does give him all those things, he let the boy in, and yet he doesn’t want him ever to leave. Jongdae gave him that sense of security during the raid on the Water Tribe, and his heart raced when he saw the boy all bloody on the ground, almost like it was breaking. He remembered the excitement that he felt when Jongdae kissed him for the first time, or when they continued to be intimate with each other. He felt that overwhelming wave of pleasure and happiness all rolled into each other. Just the thought alone was sending butterflies to his stomach.

"Thinking about him again aren't you?" Sungmin asked. Minseok blushed once more. "It's alright, but you have to promise me Minseok, if you want to get anywhere with your Frost abilities you are going to have to let that happiness out and let it flow through your body."

"Are you telling me to have sex with him?"

"I'm not saying not too…"

"Hyung!" Minseok whined.

"You don't need too, just you need that feeling, that feeling of having the one person tell you that they love you too, especially if that's never happened before. Trust me you'll love it! You already know that Jongdae feels something for you! And I can tell you that he loves you Minseok, you just need to hear that boy say it. Tell him." Sungmin smiled.

"I will Hyung."

"Good, now stand up let's learn some technique now so when you do eventually tell Jongdae that you do love him you will be able to control this power that you will then possess." Sungmin started to guide Minseok through a series of activities and movements to have the younger.

Jongdae himself was settle with KyuHyun on the outskirts of the Guardian's Birthing Grounds. The two were perched with their legs hanging over the side of a cliff. KyuHyun seemed to be quite content, but he could tell that Jongdae was uneasy beside him. "You're really tense you know that?" KyuHyun looked down at the younger beside him.

"I know, I'm worried Minseok might hurt himself or something."

"Don't worry, Sungmin is with him. And I promise you that Sungmin won't let the boy hurt himself. Now, you've got a problem!" KyuHyun nodded to him, grabbing Jongdae's attention. "Each power runs off emotions, for us it's similar to the Fire Guardians.  We are protective people, we're protective in nature, our power allows that. We're strong, and more powerful than other Guardians, just don't tell the others that I said that. But it's true!" KyuHyun explained. "Lightning, it could kill someone with just a single strike, if we allowed it. But it is hard to control."

"I know, I get surges once in a while. Minseok got caught up in one before. He was the only one that was able to calm me down. It was also the first time that he kissed me." Jongdae blushed slightly remembering. Minseok was crying, holding onto him tightly and begging for him to stop the Lightning. Jongdae remembers the warmth of Minseok's lips on his and stopping almost instantly.

"What did you want to do then?"

"Protect him, it was the only thing that ran through my head. I wanted to protect him, to stop all his suffering, to keep him safe. And I knew that I would have to stop surging in order for that to happen so I did." Jongdae looked up at KyuHyun.

"Good, you need to draw from that feeling." KyuHyun explained. "The first time I felt like that was when Sungmin was taken from me during one of the raids that the Fire Nation had on the Water Tribe. I worried and panicked and had to have him back. I felt like I failed too, until I had him in my arms I knew everything wasn't going to be okay. When I did finally get him back, that's all I worried about, I had to have him back, I had to watch over him. Make sure that he will always be by my side and I will always protect him, from the Fire Nation, from any harms that could come to him. It's what our ability draws on. Protection."

"I felt like that," Jongdae said pulling his legs up and placing his hands over them before leaning his head on his arms. "Sungmin was taken when we found Sehun and Luhan. Minseok was taken by Changmin, one of the top Fire Benders in my father's army. He took a great liking to my Min. I followed them, chased them down. I started to panic when I heard him screaming and calling out for me. I raced towards him and attacked all the other Fire Nation Guards, then I went after Changmin. He was holding Minseok, and I could see the lust in that damned boys eyes. I went wild and attacked him once more. Minseok pulled me away and well we shared our first moment together. It wasn't until we went to the prison that I killed Changmin. He came back and attacked Minseok again. I didn't like him touching him. And I felt so bad because I failed him last time. I promised him before that I could protect him yet I didn't!" Jongdae said. "I surged."

KyuHyun nodded his head and then sighed. He remembered times when he was unable to control his power and surged himself. Sungmin was the one that calmed him down and was able to stop him from surging. Sungmin is his source. The one that he feels eternally connected too, the one he wants to be beside till the ends of time, and the one he will lay his life down for. "Minseok stopped you didn't he?"

"He did, he put himself in harm's way to stop me from harming others. I think it was then that my promise really wanted to come into place. but every time I promised that I would protect him, I haven't." Jongdae had tears coming down his eyes. "But I want too! I want to make sure that he's okay! I want to have him always smiling, always happy and cheerful! I love him! And I would do anything for him."

"You should tell him."

"What?"

"That you love him," KyuHyun smiled. "You said it yourself, you love him."

"Of course I love him! There was no doubt there. I don't know he knows I love him or how much!" Jongdae sighed. "But you're right I should tell him." Jongdae smiled. "Tonight."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in the middle of sparing with each other. Chanyeol was having a hard time fighting against Baekhyun but Baekhyun assured the boy that Yixing could just heal him if he gets hurt. Jongin and Kyungsoo were separated from one another as well. Jongin learning from Yesung how to transport people through teleportation without touching, and not passing out afterwards. This wasn't going as great as Yesung as excepted, it seemed that Jongin had a lot on his mind. Kyungsoo was working hard beside Ryeowook learning to control his own abilities, lifting things ten times his own weight and height. Ryeowook himself was standing proudly beside the boy nodding his head satisfied. It seemed like Kyungsoo was able to pick up on his powers quite easily, and was ready to learn. Luhan and Sehun were goofy off with each other, giggling and stealing kissing in the middle of their fight. Siwon and Kibum had to break the two apart a couple of times before they just decided it was best to just train without the other around for the time being. Tao was off with Kangin doing some sort of mediation thing that Minseok will never understand but he respects, and Kris was sporting a small pair of wings himself, nothing at all like Leeteuk's who were white like a pure angel Kris's little wings were dark, black. Kris seemed pretty proud of this little start that he accomplished. Joonmyun was over by the waters making waves and submerging himself into the water like Donghae was doing. Hyukjae was with Yixing over by the gardens showing the younger next ways to help life, and heal. Yixing to be fully into the lesson, listening to Hyukjae's every word and copying the boys every action. Things were starting to finally look up for the Guardians.

It was around nine o'clock when everyone was back in their respected rooms and resting for the night. There wasn't really a sound throughout the entire castle. All of the new generation Guardians were exhausted and tried. Minseok himself could barely sit up, as he was leaning against his favourite Lightning Bender at the time comfortably. Jongdae didn't seem to mind as he played with one of Minseok's hands. "How was training with KyuHyun?" Minseok asked, his eyes shut and he was about to fall asleep himself. Sungmin's words rushing through his head. _tell him you love him…_ evidently Jongdae was thinking the same, he was nervous though, to say those three words out loud. He knew that Minseok would never reject him, but he was scared…what if Minseok didn't feel the same way he did at the moment. What happens then? Would he break it off with him then? Jongdae shook his head, KyuHyun was right earlier. Minseok wouldn't turn Jongdae away, and deep down Jongdae knew that Minseok loved him too, just the act of actually saying it out loud was something else. It was quite difficult for the words to come out. He's never told someone that he loved them before. "Jongdae?" Minseok's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Yea?"

"I asked how training went with KyuHyun, you sort of blanked out there for a second?" Jongdae's hand running through Minseok's hair, sending the older into an even more comfortable state.

"It's was alright. KyuHyun taught me a lot, and how to control my powers. I know that when I do it, I will be able to have better control over them. And I won't surge anymore. KyuHyun said that ever since he learn to do it, to say it, that he never surged afterwards." Jongdae explained, looking down and meeting the sleepy eyes of Minseok.

"Sungmin told me the same. I just have to work on it." Minseok sighed. "It will come though, I know it will. For both of us, we will get full control over our powers I can feel it." Minseok closed his eyes fully ready for sleep to take him over.

"Ah Sehun!" Luhan's moans came loudly into the room. Minseok's eyes widened right away. He sat up from his place against Jongdae's chest. Another moan went through the room.

"Are you kidding me!" Minseok shouted. "How the fuck do they have enough energy for that right now?" Jongdae just shrugged his shoulders laying down in the bed and pulling Minseok down with him.

"Just ignore them, they will eventually stop." Jongdae said bringing Minseok into his strong arms and tucking the boys head into his neck so the two could get comfortable. Minseok sighed and tried to block out the moans. "Sleep Min, they sound like they are almost done." Minseok nodded before closing his eyes once more and tried to lull himself back to sleep.

Sehun was leaning over Luhan's sweaty body, buried deep within the gorgeous boy. Luhan's pleading eyes and moans sending Sehun completely over the edge. One final thrust into the elder sent Sehun into pure bliss. Luhan's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sehun completely filled the boy. Sehun collapsed onto Luhan's chest holding the boy tight. Their heavy breathing slowing, as they came down from their high.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan whispered, earning a groan from the younger. "How come we've never done that before?"

Sehun rolled off the boy and pulled Luhan back into his arms, tucking the boys head into his chest holding him. "I don’t know, but I don't think that it will grow old anytime soon. I love being so close to you." Sehun whispered placing a kiss on Luhan's forehead. Luhan beamed, there in Sehun's arms was where he was truly happy.

"I love you Sehunnie."

"I love you too Luhan." The two boys were wrapped warmly in their blankets as another person banged on the door. The two didn't move, Chanyeol barged into the room.

"Would you two be quiet!" Chanyeol shouted. "I swear to god! You're going to wake Baekhyun, then I'm going to have to deal with it." Chanyeol glared at the two of them.

"Yeol Hyung, go away," Sehun groaned. "We're done."

"Whatever," Chanyeol said as he started to close the door. "Well at least you finally got it in there. Sehun you're a man now."


	27. Chapter 27

Each of the boys have been training quite intensely, through the past two weeks. Together in group battles learning each other's abilities and moves, doubles in order to work with those who are closest to their element. Other times on their own working on this spiritual beings as well, becoming one, mind, body and spirit, with their element. As they all started to gain control over their abilities they all gained their eye colour representing such ability. For Jongin he was able to teleport without any effort. He could move to different places quickly. He didn't need to touch others when it came to teleporting once more. He was quite proud of conquering this ability. With this, Jongin gained his Onyx coloured eyes. His little boyfriend Kyungsoo was moving the earth with ease. Able to lift things a hundred times his own weight and height, Kyungsoo became one of the hardest working Guardians. Kyungsoo was even able to detect footsteps of oncoming beings through the vibrations in the ground. Kyungsoo's eyes turned Emerald. Jongin was completely captivated by the boys beautiful new eye colour. Mostly Jongin would be caught staring dreamily into his eyes more than practicing.

Minseok was quite jealous of his brother's beautiful Sapphire eyes. The colour was taken quite well by Yixing as it matched the stone that was hanging around his neck. Yixing has always been fascinated with the colour. Joonmyun has learned to create large tidal waves of water, and worked well with his brother Minseok in battle. Yixing himself has been able to heal anything without exhausting himself afterwards, drawing from other life energies around him in order to heal those in most need. Yixing's eyes turning a Paradise Pink colour, it quite suited Yixing's soft nature. Luhan was quite jealous of this at first. Yixing had the colour of eyes that Luhan himself wanted. Luhan was finally able to enter other people's mind and even control their bodies at points as well. Even though he didn't like this new ability he excepted it and agreed to use it if times were necessary. Luhan himself turned a different shade of pink that Yixing's, and the little deer was quite happy with the results. Luhan's eyes were a Cherry Blossom pink colour. Sehun thought that Luhan looked even more adorable with this look. Sehun himself was able to summon tornadoes, even hurricane like winds with his new found abilities. Sehun was given Golden eyes, capturing Luhan within them every time the two locked eyes.

Crimson Red was the colour that Chanyeol was given. His Fire Bending abilities becoming a true part of him. Chanyeol was able to control the element with ease. Not allowing the element to consume him anymore, and using it as an ally. Baekhyun was still the little light to his world though, drawing on the protectiveness that he has for the younger as source of concentration. Baekhyun gained to colour of Sunshine Yellow eyes, which quiet suited the little boy. Baekhyun could blind men with a swift movement of the hand and not just one at a time anymore. Baekhyun was also able to concentrate harder on creating beams of his Light Bending as well.

Tao was given almost white eyes, it sort of matched his pure nature. Tao was able to stop time, and even learned the ways of stopping time within the Birthing Grounds. He could stop time for those around him enough to use his martial arts abilities to attack them. He could speed up time and slow it down as well. Kris was quite the successful learner too. He finally grew out his wings, black! Opposite to his trainer, but the suited the tallest Guardian. He was able to travel at incredible speeds throughout the air as well as he gained quite the large amount of strength with Leeteuk's help. Kris was given the colour of Maroon eyes himself.

Each guardian was working hard and able to control their elements, all of them except the two stubborn lovers. Their powers not being fully released until their love is admitted to each other. Even Jongin and Kyungsoo were able to admit their love for one another before the Lightning and Frost Bender. Minseok was quite happy for them but also jealous because he wasn't able to release these feelings like Kyungsoo and Jongin were able too. Kyungsoo seemed to be happier as well, kissing Jongin openly sometimes. He caught the two making out on the counter before dinner once. Minseok commented but all Kyungsoo said was that it was payback for before, whatever that meant.

It was coming down for the time for the other Guardians to leave, the world couldn't handle the wrath of the Fire Nation forever. Jongdae and Minseok were becoming more worried as their time was coming closer to the end. Baekhyun was sitting down with Minseok outside playing around with their powers and dueling one another. Minseok trying to keep up with the fully controlled Baekhyun but his heart was somewhere else, and he hated it. He wanted to be able to concentrate on this, right here right now. He wanted to be able to help the others, and be able to have full control like them as well. Baekhyun had Minseok pinned down on the ground with a dagger shaped beam of light held to his neck. Minseok sighed and hit his head on the ground underneath him. Baekhyun beat him again.

He noticed the disappointed look on Sungmin's face. He was defeated once more, he knew that none of this was Sungmin's fault, he knew that it was all him and Jongdae. Sungmin had already taught him enough about the ways of the Frost Benders and techniques that he was going to be using when all his powers were released, and with their days coming to an end, Minseok knew that tonight was going to be the night. There was no fighting it, he was going to talk with Jongdae he was going to tell the boy that he loved him and he was going to make love like crazy with him tonight.

Minseok knew the changes in their relationship were getting more needy and intimate with one another. Jongdae and Minseok would spend their free time in each other's arms, either cuddling or kissing each other until the breath was completely knocked out of them. He shared a couple more intimate moments with Jongdae as well, causing him to just blush thinking about it. Minseok wanted more though, and because he knew that there was more he was going to get it.

"Alright that's enough for now. Everyone get some long awaited rest, the next two days are yours, do with them wisely. Then we will see you guys off. Take this time to fully recharge with each other alright." Leeteuk made the announcement before everyone headed off their separate ways.

Minseok was left standing in the middle of the gardens looking for Jongdae in the group of people. "Hey Min," Jongdae tapped him on his shoulder. Minseok spun around and was met with his boyfriends smiling face. "You want to go watch the sunset with me?" Jongdae asked holding his hand out to the shorter. Minseok beamed grabbing onto the boys hand as the two walked towards the cliffs.

Jongdae sat down against one of the trees before pulling Minseok down between his legs, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Jongdae leaned his head onto Minseok's shoulder watching as the sun set in front of them. "It's going to happen." Jongdae sighed kissing the side of Minseok's neck.

"What is?"

"We're going to have to fight, and we're going to have to win."

"We will, we can do it."

"But we're not ready, I feel it! Min! We're the only ones that aren't ready for this fight, everyone else has moved forward and was able to completely have control over their powers."

"They are in control of their emotions as well." Minseok sighed. "I'm scared of mine, I think I'm scared of rejection more than anything." Minseok leaned back into Jongdae curling himself tighter against the man. Jongdae grabbed all of Minseok in his arms holding him close. "Sungmin told me that when it happens I'll be truly happy, that I will feel this overwhelming wave of happiness take over me but I can't seem to let it out. Even when I know what I feel is real."

Jongdae nodded, silently understanding the boy. He loved Minseok, and he knew that the boy loved him just as much, it was just taking a while for the two to let it out. Jongdae though wanted to tell him, and as the sun completely set in the sky he was going to do it. "Minseok, I have something important to tell you, something that I've never actually told anyone before. And well I want you to be the first to hear it." Jongdae explained, Minseok's head turning to meet Jongdae. Jongdae smiled sweetly leaning down and kissing Minseok's lips sweetly. This is it… "I love you Min. I have for some time now. I don't know exactly when this adoration turned into love but it did." Jongdae smiled brightly, watching Minseok's eyes slowly start to change to a royal blue. Jongdae knew he was doing well, he knew that Minseok wanted to hear this confession. "I have always found you quite intriguing Min, and well I want to stay by your side forever. Like Sungmin and KyuHyun, I want to grow old with you, I want to be with you. More importantly I want to protect you. I want to save you from all the evils that we are about to face. But I know that I can't, I know that I can't stop you from going into battle and wanting to be beside me either, but I promise to do my absolute best and protect you with my entire being.. Because I love you, I want to do all that."

Minseok was quiet for some time, taking in everything that Jongdae had said. He loves him, Jongdae loved Minseok, a Fire Nation Royal loved the man from the Southern Water Tribe. Minseok knew of these feelings that Jongdae had for him but he wasn't aware of the effect that they would have on him. Minseok beamed brightly as the realization took its full course. He looked up wrapping his arms tightly around Jongdae's neck and pulling him into a chaste kiss. Pulling away Minseok stared deeply into Jongdae's eyes confessing his love for Jongdae as well. "I love you Kim Jongdae. With my entire heart, body and soul. I will be with you forever, and I would like nothing more than to be standing by your side. I love you." Minseok whispered against Jongdae's lips. The Fire Nation Prince's eyes turning a deep shade of purple, amethyst, in front of Minseok. But this time instead of the fear that destruction that came along with the colour, Minseok felt safe, loved and protected.

The two shared another deep kiss, completely forgetting about the setting sun behind them, as they pulled away from one another they were left in the darkness. Minseok couldn't help but want to continue to hold onto Jongdae. "Kim Jongdae, make love to me." Minseok whispered against the younger's lips. Jongdae pulled slightly further away from Minseok to see if he heard him correct.

"Are you sure Minnie, I love you! You don't have to have to feel pressured into doing something you don't want too." Jongdae explained.

"Why would I say that if I didn't want it? Now, Kim Jongdae will you make love to me?" Minseok leaned in again kissing Jongdae once more and then pulling away the boys lower lip between Minseok's teeth.

"I would love to Minnie! More than anything." Jongdae said lifting the boy onto his feet and carrying him back to the house. Minseok's lips attached to Jongdae's neck the entire time, biting and nipping at the boys skin.

Jongdae made it into their bedroom almost instantly, feeling like no time has passed as Minseok was laid down on the bed with a hungry Jongdae leaning over top of him. Jongdae situated himself on Minseok before bringing him into another chaste kiss. This one different than the ones from before, lips trying to take in as much of each other as possible, as tongued slipped from their mouths and met each others. Minseok's body felt like it was on fire as Jongdae's knee between his legs moved and rubbed against his hardening member.

Jongdae's hands moved up the sides of Minseok and underneath his shirt. Minseok couldn't help but allow Jongdae to remove the shirt from his body. Completely shirtless Jongdae placed his mouth over Minseok's erect nipples causing another moan to leave Minseok's beautiful lips. Minseok started to tug on Jongdae's shirt this time, not liking  being the only one who was stripped. Jongdae lifted himself up onto his knees taking the shirt from his body before coming back down and taking Minseok's lips into his. Minseok's lips rushed against Jongdae's, his hands buried deep into Jongdae's hair pulling him even closer.

Unconsciously Minseok started to grind his clothed member against Jongdae's. The two pulled away from each other shortly as Minseok motioned for Jongdae to remove his pants as well. The Prince was quite to comply as he was now standing in front of Minseok stark naked, wantonly.  "Take them off me." Minseok whined as he started to shimmy his hips as Jongdae pulled his pants off as well. Minseok couldn't believe it, the two were completely naked, sitting in front of each other.

Kissing once more, Minseok couldn't believe the fire that was rushing through their bodies. Jongdae is hot, incredibly handsome, strong and determined. Minseok couldn't help but submit himself to the younger. Jongdae's hands moving slowly along Minseok's thighs, as a tingling sensation raced through his body. "Jongdae," Minseok whispered out before separating their lips, their foreheads meeting. "I've never done something like this before." his breathing heavy. "Please, be gentle with me." Minseok met to the boys eyes, seeing nothing but love and adoration in them.

"I will never hurt you Min, I want to protect you. To be beside you remember." Jongdae said kissing the boys forehead lovingly. "I will give you my everything. I won't hurt you. Trust me." Jongdae said pushing the boy down into the pillows. Minseok complied laying down on them as Jongdae took hold of his member. Pumping it slowly, Minseok's breath hiked, pushing himself closer to Jongdae loving the friction.

Jongdae moved his hand quicker against Minseok's, the older boy sat up wanting Jongdae to feel just the same pleasure rush through him that he was feeling now. Jongdae moaned escaped his lips as Minseok grabbed hold of Jongdae, continuing his pumping against the younger boy. "God Minseok you drive me insane." grabbing the back of Minseok's neck and pulling him into an opened mouth kiss. Jongdae tongue entered Minseok's mouth immediately exploring the hot mouth of his lover before pulling back and pushing Minseok back down on the bed.

"Min, we're going to go slowly alright." Jongdae met his eyes. "I love you." He whispered before coating his fingers in the lube from the nightstand drawer beside the bed. Jongdae's first finger entered Minseok's tight hole as he took Minseok's member into his mouth in order to calm to younger. Sending pleasure and pain through his body Minseok didn't know what to do. This feeling was completely knew to him, of course Jongdae has given him a blow job before and they've been extremely intimate like this but the thought of Jongdae going to be actually inside of him drove him wild.

"Give me more Dae." Minseok whimpered as Jongdae's head continued to bob up and down on Minseok's dick, as another fingered entered his pink hole. Minseok squirmed this time a shot of pain rushing up his back before he calm down and enjoyed the pleasure. Jongdae released Minseok's member before concentrating on his fingers, pumping them in and out of his hole.

Minseok started to push back against Jongdae as he felt one of the fingers touch deep inside of him. Moaning louder, Jongdae snuck another finger inside of Minseok before pulling him closer to kiss the body distracting him from the pain. Minseok didn't seem to mind, as he started to push against Jongdae's fingers almost instantly. Jongdae pumped his three fingers faster into Minseok as Minseok started to meet Jongdae's pumps.

"I want you Jongdae." Minseok whispered holding the boys neck. "All of you." Jongdae didn't hesitate as he removed himself from Minseok before getting ready to position himself into the older boy. Minseok was quick though changing his mind and position. "I'll do it." Minseok smirked staring down at Jongdae now as he straddled the boy.

Reaching underneath him, Minseok took hold of Jongdae's member directing it into himself. Minseok slowly moved down onto Jongdae's member while staring deep into Jongdae's eyes. Jongdae's hands on his hips coaxing him through everything. He steadied himself as he felt Jongdae all the way buried inside of him. "Oh my god." Minseok whimpered out, looking down at Jongdae reaching for the boys hands and entwining them together. "You're inside me." Minseok couldn't believe this, Jongdae and him were truly one. "I love you Kim Jongdae."

" I love you too Kim Minseok." Jongdae smiled brightly, amethyst eyes meeting  royal blue as Minseok began to move slowly against Jongdae, getting used to having the younger inside of him. Before he was even aware of himself he was bouncing steadily against Jongdae's member feeling him hit that most pleasure-filled spot over and over again. Jongdae's hands moved onto his hips, meeting each thrust. Minseok's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to bounce on the boy as Jongdae took Minseok's member back into his hand pumping it quickly.

Minseok bounced once more before the feeling of Jongdae's released moved inside of him, as he himself released over Jongdae's hand, not caring about the mess he made. He collapsed over top of Jongdae as Jongdae pulled himself out of the older. Minseok wiggled himself into the position beside Jongdae burying his head into his chest. "Jongdae, that was amazing." He whispered to him as Jongdae cleaned off his hand before wrapping both arms around Minseok. "I can't believe that we did that." Minseok giggled to himself.

"What, making love to the sexy Fire Nation Prince? You should feel honored." Jongdae leaned over and kissed Minseok's head.

"You should to be too, I am the son to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe!" Minseok complained but didn't move, loving the feeling of being so close to his lover. "We're going to be doing this way more often after we defeat the Fire Nation."

"I'm not against it." Jongdae beamed.

"Good because that was amazing." Minseok couldn't help but let out, but it was true. He absolutely loved the pleasure that came along with being connected completely with Jongdae. Jongdae didn't seem to mind either as he was rubbing small circles along Minseok's naked back.

"Sleep now Minnie, we have to leave tomorrow." Jongdae explained before watching his lover slowly fall into a deep sleep. Jongdae himself leaned his head against Minseok's before sleep took him over as well.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Leaving the Birthing Grounds, we were all weary about but decided that it was time, it was our time to shine, to let the world know that the Guardians are back and all together. We were ready, we could do this, we could bring down the Fire Nation. Together as one, all the elements and guardians working as one. "If we strike now the Fire Nation won't be ready, we will attack them when they are the most vulnerable. Their troops are spread across the lands and won't see us coming." Joonmyun explained.

"We are going to have to break through a couple of barriers until we even make it to the Fire Nation Capital. The entire Nation is completely guarded even with the troops that they have spread across the four nations we still won't be able to make it through quite easily." Chanyeol informed everyone.

"Besides that, we have other duties to attend too, we need to free the war prisoners from the Molten Rock Prison. And also the prisoners that the Fire Nation themselves have held captive." Baekhyun explained. "We have more than just taking down the Fire Nation to take care of. We can do it though, all of us together."

"Alright, any ideas of how to do that, to free all the Nations then attack the Fire Nation?" Sehun asked.

"All at once." Minseok suggested looking up at the other boys. "I know it doesn't sound like the greatest plan but just hear me out. I mean if we take down the Fire Nation from the Tribes, and then the Earth Kingdom, as well as freeing the prisoners, the Fire Lord won't know what's going on. Which is when we attack him. He will be too flustered with spreading his army in order to bring back order to everything else before even thinking about himself."

"That would work, there will be no one left in the Fire Nation if we start our attacks on another Nation first. We should take with the Earth Kingdom, since it seems like most of their army is situated there. If we take down the majority of it all together we could separate afterwards to fulfill the other tasks that we've thought of." Yixing explained, looking up at the other boys for confirmation.

"Tao could keep time still so this doesn't take on any more days than it already has. We don't want these people to suffer longer than they already have." Kris said, looking down at his boyfriend wondering if he was up for such a task.

"It's going to take a lot, but I think I can do it." Tao beamed. Kris leaned down before kissing the boys head and smiled brightly at him, encouraging him that he could do it. "Let's do this then. And get it done, no more suffering no more heartache, let's take the Fire Nation down."

"Alright listen up then, this is how everyone is going to be split." Joonmyun said as they all circled the Water Guardian. "Yixing is going to stay here with Tao and make sure that he keeps up his energy through the entire thing. Since the two of you don't have defensive or offensive power, it's best that you work together and keep it within the time frame. Jongin, you are going to be our transportation. You are going to be take us everywhere, Kris is going to be with you, as your protection in case something happens. All of us will go together to the Earth Nation and fight through the armies there. Once we have control we will split off. Jongin you will take Baekhyun, Kris and yourself back to the Molten Prison to get free the prisoners there. It will mostly be war prisoners and chiefs from various tribes. When you figure out where everyone is from and such , bring them to their homes, the ones that want to fight back at least. The women and children if any bring to where Tao and Yixing will be, they will be safer there. Then Minseok and I will be going to the Water Tribe, and take apart the other Fire Nation members. Kyungsoo you, Sehun and Luhan are going to stay at the Earth Kingdom and take care of any unfinished business that you might be faced with."

"What about Jongdae and Chanyeol." Baekhyun asked grabbing onto his taller boyfriend leaning his head against his.

"To be honest, it think that you two should be the ones to take down the Fire Lord. Chanyeol can control Fire, he will a fair match against the Fire Lord and with Jongdae beside him the two will be even more powerful. I know that you guys can do it." Joonmyun smiled sincerely at the two boys. Chanyeol and Jongdae stared at each other for a moment before turning to their respective partners. Baekhyun was staring up at Chanyeol with tears almost forming in his eyes.

Minseok smiled at Jongdae lightly. "You can do this, show him what you're really capable of. Show him that you aren't some push over little Prince that he always thought you were. You're better than him Jongdae, you can do this. And when it's finished come back to me." Minseok reached up, wrapping a hand around Jongdae's neck to pull him towards himself. Minseok's lips met Jongdae's in a final kiss. Pouring all his love that he had for the idiotic Lightning Prince. He giggled to himself thinking how he came from not being able to stand the boy to being deeply and truly in love with him. Pulling away from him, the two wrapped each other into their arms smiling brightly. "I love you Kim Jongdae."

"I love you too Kim Minseok." he pecked Minseok's head once more before pulling away and looking at his brother. They could do it, they could defeat their father, get rid of all the evil that he has spread across the lands and finally start over.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Joonmyun asked, looking around for anyone who didn't fully understand the plan. No one was shaking their heads no. "Good, give your loved ones a good bye, but just for now. Because boys we're going into war."

 

 

Reaching the Earth Kingdom in the middle of the night was ideal, the Fire Nation were weaker in the night, while the Water Benders shined, using the energy from the moon as their sole source of power. Minseok and Joonmyun stood in front of the others with Kyungsoo beside them, being the only Earth Bender in their mix. The ten of them made their way towards the capital. The streets quiet and torn to pieces, only increasing the want and angry to rid the Fire Nation of all their doings. It wasn't until they made it to the gates that they made themselves noticeable to all.

"Stay together for now, we don't want anyone hurt." Joonmyun whispered and then the boys spread out in a line. The Fire Nation guards all stood shocked, fire already ignited in their hands as the boys made their elements come to them.

Kyungsoo was the first to attack, stomping his foot onto the ground, before pulling the Earth up from underneath him and pushing the huge blocks towards the enemy. A huge crash was heard from the rocks hitting the gates of the palace. "We're under attack!" sounds of alarms and bells went off. "They're here!"

Baekhyun was next, in the darkness of the night, his light energy attacks completely blinding the men from any sight, before creating beams of light there were pushed in a wave towards the gates opening them.  Thunder rumbled in the skies as strikes of lightning were seen, as they came crashing down on the palace itself, scaring the Fire Nation even more.

More troops were released now, some coming from the palace itself while the others were coming from the city behind them. Facing off five facing towards the palace another five facing the city they were ready for any attack that was brought onto them. "Don't hold back." Jongdae whispered to Minseok as he squeezed the boys hand beside him.

"Never."

Minseok sprang forward with his brother beside him, working as one the two were able to create an icy wave that was sent through the entire city crashing against anyone and anything. The Water Nation members completely covered in their natural element, taking their energy from the moon and their own anger, they were out shining all the other Fire Nation members who were posing as a threat.

Kyungsoo now standing back to back with Luhan. The Earth Bender creating larger boulders and bricks of rocks in order for Luhan to move through the air and send towards the Fire Nation. Sehun and Jongin were up to the same, Jongin teleporting himself between the attackers in order to create cheap shots to their heads and back. Kris was going strong as well, completely fighting off any one who wanted to fight hand to hand combat, the stronger Flight Bender was holding his own quite well.

Sehun and Chanyeol themselves were a force to be reckon with. As they both moved up the steps of the palace towards the entrance, Sehun created a large tornado with his hands spinning through the air. Chanyeol taking the opportunity quite well was able to cover Sehun's tornadoes with Fire before they were sent into the palace and after the other awaiting guards.

Everything was coming together and the sounds of the Fire Nation calling out for more troops was working. Joonmyun worked alongside with his brother until they both made it into the palace together. Sehun and Chanyeol already doing what they could in order to destroy any signs of the Fire Nation.

The battle carrying on for most of the night, until the morning fun was rising. The Fire Nation members were now completely out numbered and out gunned by the guardians. Shouts through continued that the Guardians were in the Earth Nation and that they needed more members. But there wasn't many left, it was time to separate from each other and continue their plan to the other Nations as well.

"Jongin!" Joonmyun shouted for the teleporter. When he didn't get a response he turned towards Luhan.  Luhan was quick to make it to their leaders side. Luhan grabbed onto Joonmyun's head before allowing the Water Guardian to connect with the other's telepathically, another trick that the Telekinetic learned when they were in the Birthing Grounds. Luhan nodded his head as Joonmyun started to talk with all the Guardians. "Find who they are supposed to be with. Send off Kris and Baekhyun first alright. Then have him come back for Jongdae and Chanyeol. The Fire Nation troops should be here soon. Then take Minseok and I out of here. That is your orders!"

Joonmyun's voice was heard throughout the others minds, Jongin was already on it, collecting Kris and Baekhyun first. The two quickly disappeared from their finally battles and were brought back to the Molten Rock, a place that Baekhyun didn't really want to be back too. "I'll come back for you guys soon, start to free the prisoners and get them into the courtyard, separate them all and then I'll bring them to where they are supposed to be." Jongin disappeared soon afterwards and then reappeared back at the Earth Nation. The remaining members were all resting now, one the steps of the Palace.

"I'll take Jongdae and Chanyeol next." Jongin said holding out his hand towards the two Princes. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go fuck shit up." Jongdae said whipping his head from the rumble and dirt. "Wish me luck Minnie." Jongdae smirked before Jongin disappeared from the scene once more. Minseok watched his love leave him, wanting to have faith in the two boys, but he couldn't help the eerie feeling of never seeing the boy again.

"Cheer up, they're coming back." Luhan said. "The two are complete idiots but there are idiots and they don't give up that easily. Come on keep the faith and fight, that's what Jongdae would want you to do."

Minseok nodded before going towards his brother getting ready to be taken back home to their Tribe to fight once more. Going back to the Southern Water Tribe was terrifying, the thoughts of what the Fire Nation could have done to their once home was horrifying. But Minseok knew that he would have to keep a strong heart and clear mind to get through this all. Jongin returned soon afterwards before grabbing onto Minseok and Joonmyun and allowing the three of them to disappear once more. Jongin would be going to the Prison afterwards. The real battle was beginning, and they were going to win.

Sehun, Luhan and Kyungsoo were left behind. The three of them moved through the city to look at the damage that they've caused along with the Fire Nation. "We need to promise to help fix up all the Nations afterwards." Luhan said, his hand entwined with Sehun's as the three made it to the giant walls that surrounded the city. Kyungsoo banged on the ground once more before bringing them up the side of the wall, like an elevator.

The three sat at the top of the large wall looking out into the open deserts. Kyungsoo was nervous, the Fire Nation troops that they could be spending could possibly kill them. But he had Sehun and Luhan with them and the high grounds they could start their attack before the others even saw them. This was once his home, and he vowed to do anything in his power to make it his home once more. He was going to get it back!

Baekhyun and Kris landed in the middle of the court yard, where the last battle to free Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Minseok took place. "This place is huge, no wonder if is known throughout the nations." Kris said looking around at the large walls and the volcano head that surrounded the entire little island in the middle.

"It's the famous prison, that no one wants to be a part of. No one has ever really escaped from this place before. That was until we freed the others from here not long ago." Baekhyun said moving towards the doors and then holding his hand out creating a strong beam of light that was able to knock down the doors.

"It looks abandoned." Kris said before walking inside.

Jongdae and Chanyeol were taken back, this once home, now looked like a military grounds. groups of men were leaving the nation with regards of heading towards the Earth Kingdom. Joonmyun was right, there wasn't a large number of guards left in the Fire Nation, most of them were spread out throughout the other three Nations now. "You ready for this?" Jongdae asked looking up at his younger brother. "You ready to actually fight against our dad?"

"I am, he made the world like this, no he needs to be taken care of. Jongdae, just promise me that we do this together."

"Of course."

Minseok and Joonmyun were last to reach their initial destination. The once well known Southern Water Tribe was nothing more than a hiding grounds for more Fire Nation troops. Having Jongin bring them to the mountains just outside of the Nation Minseok and Joonmyun were able to look over the Tribe from above. What surprised the brothers even more was that the women and children were still safe in the mountains. Meeting their mother once more sent an amazing feeling through the boys, that they haven't lost everything, that they were going to get it all back.

"I'm so happy to see you two. You're alive and well. I thought when the Fire Nation took complete control over the place that you were killed along with your father." Hyuna said wrapping her two boys into a tight hug.

"No we're still alive, and all the Guardians are as well. We're starting a revolution mother. It is going well, the Earth Kingdom is almost back in our control and soon the Water Nation. We just need to take them by surprise until back up comes." Joonmyun explained looking down at his mother before kissing her forehead.

"Where is father?" Minseok asked.

"He was taken soon after the attacks happened. Apparently the boy was taken to some prison to rot, at least that is what we've been hearing from the conversation that they have quite loudly at night."

"Then Kris, Baek and Jongin will be able to free him." Minseok smiled. "Don't worry mom, everything will be back to normal soon."


	29. Chapter 29

Throughout the prison, the two Guardians were met with something that they never expected. Inside was about fifty men just simply sitting around. Some working to make themselves stronger while others seemed to have given up hope. Baekhyun and Kris were both greeted with different looks. A lot of the men knew who Baekhyun was and was staring at him expecting Chanyeol to come out of somewhere. "Is this everyone?" Kris asked, noticing the weird looks that they were giving Baekhyun, and knowing that the younger didn't want to talk at the moment. "Is there more of you?" Kris tried again. This time one stood up and made his way towards Baekhyun and Kris. The two boys recognised him right away.

"Hyunseung." Baekhyun smiled brightly, noticing that Minseok and Joonmyun's father was alive and going to be free soon. "It's nice to see that you're still safe."

"It's nice to see some familiar faces for once." He smiled. "Tell me, are my boys alright?"

"Perfectly fine, no worries there. But we need to get everyone out of here and into the courtyard. We need to discuss some things with everyone. Help us gather the men and bring them out there. Jongin is coming."

"The teleporter?" Hyunseung asked.

"Yeah, now move quickly we will fill you in with the rest of them." Baekhyun explained and then ignited a light beam into his hands to grab everyone else's attention. Kris took flight into the prison to start to search the rest to get the men out of their hiding spots and into the court yard.

"I am the Light Guardian Byun Baekhyun! And as your Guardian, you are all to listen. We need everyone out into the court yard, quickly please. We don't have much time to explain everything but I promise you that you will be freed." Baekhyun shouted before creating a hole in the side of the prison so that everyone could move outside. Baekhyun started to leave and surprising people started to follow him.

Before long everyone was moved into the courtyard, Jongin showing up not long afterwards giving everyone a start. "Good, now that everyone is here." Baekhyun beamed, the boys had been able to gather about hundred and twenty men in the prison which was actually quite surprising. "I know that many of you have anger towards the Fire Nation and what they've accused  you of doing. Took you away from your families and friend, or simply were protecting your own Nation. The Guardians have started a rebellion and it is going on at this moment. Currently the Earth Kingdom is back in our possession but there is another platoon coming to the Kingdom and our Guardians are going to need help." Baekhyun explained.

"We are willing to take those who would like to help in the fight with us back to the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe or simply the Fire Nation itself. We are at war people, and we are asking you a lot, but we are here to fight along with you. We won't stop until he Four Nations are at harmony once more." Kris shouted.

"Those who want to fight in this rebellion please separate yourselves into your respected Nations. We will bring you back home, and there you will help in this fight. We won't win unless we work together. We are going to win this, but we need everyone to work together. We've already made a dent in the evil that the Fire Nation has created. And we can bring back this harmony with you all, if you're in for it." Jongin shouted. Then all at once the men started to shout back in agreement. Everyone started to move into their Nations, Earth, Fire and Water.

"Listen when we leave here, some of you are going to be going to the Earth Kingdom, there our Guardians, Sehun our Wind Guardian, Luhan our Telekinetic Guardian and Kyungsoo our Earth Guardian are going to be leading you. Listen to them, and do what you're told. Jongin will bring you there." Jongin stepped into the middle of the court yard before the other Earth Benders all grabbed onto Jongin and the group disappeared into thin air. Everyone seemed shocked that Jongin could move such a large amount of people, and to be honest so were Kris and Baekhyun, they were quite proud of the little Dark Guardian.

"Next we have the Water Tribe, there is Kim Joonmyun our Water Guardian and the Frost Guardian Kim Minseok. Those two are quite the pair, follow their lead." Baekhyun beamed. "Lastly, I will going with you to the Fire Nation, it was my home as well. We are to serve as a distraction to for the Princes. We are going to wreck havoc in the cities alright. Take down anyone who poses as a threat. We can win this." Baekhyun beamed as Jongin came back and took the rest of the men to their respected Nations.

Sehun, Luhan and Kyungsoo were met with another round of Fire Nation members, and with them there was some Earth Nation members as well. Kyungsoo recognized the one who was leading the pack of men. He couldn't believe that his own father was the one of the Earth Benders that was leading an attack against his own son.

"Guys, I'll take him." Kyungsoo pointed to the leader. Both Sehun and Luhan were aware of who that was. Kyungsoo needed to work this out himself.

"Alright, but if anything happens, I'll know." Luhan explained and then tapped his head. "Let's start this guys, before they get even closer than they already are." Sehun stepped in front of the two boys, using the sand and his wind abilities to lift the sand from the ground and then pushing it towards the rows of military men. Sehun jumped from the large wall using his wind to carry him, he raced towards the first line of men. Kyungsoo was close behind, taking a piece of the wall with him so he would be able to fight against his father. Luhan closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to get inside the other fire benders heads in order to turn them against each other. Luhan smirked to himself he was able to make contact.

Kyungsoo was quick to move across the sand, his only destination was his father. Making it there was quite easy he was able to tackle him to the ground. Sehun kept the other men on the defensive, making sure that none were able to get near Kyungsoo.

"What are you doing! Helping the Fire Nation!" Kyungsoo said picking the ground up and then punching forward sending his attack towards his father. "Your own son, you are trying to kill? You think that you're going to win if you are on their side." Kyungsoo shouted, angry tears rolling down his eyes.

"Son, stop." His father pushed Kyungsoo's attack to the side. "Just stop, this isn't what it looks like."

"What! It looks like you're trying to kill me, and take the Earth Nation back. There are innocent people in there and they don't need more of this."

"I'm not with them, they think that we are, but we are just following order, I never wanted to be with the Fire Nation, you showed me that. My own son a Guardian, how could I ever go against that? Kyungsoo just give the word and they will work for you. All the Earth Benders that are brought here." Mr. Do explained and Kyungsoo stopped his attack.

"What! Prove it, before I kill you."

General Do made the announcement and almost instantly the Earth Benders turned sides. Instead of going against Sehun they were now attacking the Fire Nation members who were after them. Sehun seemed to like this because he had that stupid cocky smile on that Luhan loved so much. Sehun then moved back and collected the wind once more before completely burying the Fire Nation men in sand with his attacks.

Kyungsoo was now back to back with his father and working together. Kyungsoo could hear Luhan's warnings in his head. Telling him that his father was really on his side after reading his mind and also that another person was coming up behind him. That was until Luhan took control of his mind and sent him the other way towards another Fire Nation members. The fight continued like so, Kyungsoo proving himself to his father that he was much more of a man than his father ever thought that he was.

And when Jongin appeared with the other members of the Earth Nation from the prison, they knew that this was their win. Kyungsoo was quick to make it to Jongin's side before he was attacked by flames from behind, but before Kyungsoo could even make an attempt to save his beloved Jongin had already disappeared with Kyungsoo to the other side of the battle field. "You're safe." Jongin whispered looking down at Kyungsoo before kissing him softly. "We're safe." He beamed, as the two moved back into the fight leaving their lovely moment behind.

Minseok and Joonmyun were greeted by their father and some men soon afterwards. Not completely surprised because Jongin moved quickly like this. Hyunseung pulled both his boys into his arms before whispering how much he missed them and loved them. "But where is Yixing, Joonmyun tell me that he's alright! You didn't lose that lovely boy of yours did you?"

"No Yixing is making sure that Tao doesn't lose all his energy, time has stopped for the moment. That way this battle won't continue for more than a day." Joonmyun explained. "Don't worry they are both safe. Did the other Guardian's fill you in on what's going on."

"Sorta, they said that the others are split across the three other Nations. Does that mean that Princes are in the Fire Nation at the moment? Are they safe? What about Jongdae, I actually liked that one."

"He's fine for now, but I would like to get back to him." Minseok smiled. "We just need to get the Water Tribe back first."

"Well, there is only one way that we are going to be able to do that." Hyunseung said looking over at the smaller Fire Nation camp that was set up. "We go in full charge. The men are ready for some revenge. That is if you two want to lead us?"

"Joonmyun call the shots." Minseok smirked looking towards his brother. This was Joonmyun's domain, he was the born leader and Minseok was more than willing to follow his brother's lead.

"Like what dad said, let's kill some bastards!" Joonmyun grinned before charging forward and the men followed him. Minseok stopped and stared at his brother before looking up at his father.

"I don't think that is what you said." Minseok laughed.

"Kim Joonmyun watch your language." Hyuna shouted. Minseok laughed before racing after his brother as well, a sheet of ice under his feet as he moved him and his father onto the battle grounds. All of them were able to charge towards the unexpected Fire Nation. Kris stood there completely dumbstruck that he didn't get any recognition from the other Guardians but figured that it was best to just leave it alone at the moment.

They won earlier because of their numbers over the Water Tribe. Now that tables were turned and it was the Water Nations turn to fight back. Minseok and Joonmyun leading the way riding on waves and ice the two brothers created a tidal wave of shards of ice that came down over top of the camp.

The rest of the men followed their lead heading into the camps with their spears and other things that they found to fight back. The Fire Nation started to ignite the place in flames, wanting to keep an advantage over the Water Tribe. Since only Minseok and Joonmyun were the only ones with bending abilities they were taking the brunt of the attacks. Creating shields and waves in order to protect the rest of the members as they took on the Fire Nation in hand to hand combat.

Minseok was quite proud, watching his tribe work together. Joonmyun leading the way the entire time, calling out strategic positions they needed to take in order to continue the attack. Kris was working on the ground as well, taking out anyone that got in his way, as well as taking the wounded out from the grounds before something else happened to them. It wasn't long before the boys gained the advantage and were now pushing the Fire Nation back and towards the ocean. "That's it, we've won!" Joonmyun shouted turning towards his brother.

Minseok was laying in the snow and breathing heavily, it was a tough battle, fighting all those Fire Nation members. He took a look over the other members of the tribe and the Guardians and noticed a few burns on both his brother and Kris. Minseok himself had a couple burns that were starting to hurt themselves but he had other things on his mind.

"Come on." Joonmyun said holding out his hand towards Minseok. "I think Luhan heard me telepathically, he called for Jongin to come and get us. The battle here is done but the one that the Fire Nation still continues." The three waited for Jongin to come and take the other Guardians to the Fire Nation where Jongdae and Chanyeol were taking their fight.

Jongdae and Chanyeol moved through the guards without any of them coming after them, it was almost like they expected the Prince's to return home. It wasn't until they got to the front of the palace that the people started to turn against them. Chanyeol was quite to counter their attacks sending their own fire back towards the members as Jongdae broke down the large door that was separating them from the Fire Lord.

"Father." Chanyeol stood there completely shocked to see his father still sitting on his throne in the middle of the room. Chanyeol's eyes turning red just from the thought of his father hiding away while the rest of the men fought for their lives, if he was to become King he would put himself in the front of the line with the rest of his men. Jongdae was the surprised of the entire party, the Lord completely taken back when seeing his eldest son standing in front of him.

"Missed me didn't you?"

"So the sons have returned, can't say I didn't expect this to happen." The King spoke. "Now that I've learned that two of my Nations were taken from me and now ran by the Guardians, meaning one thing. That you are all alive and well. Seems like my men didn't do such a good job of ridding your kind."

"You lost from the beginning Father." Chanyeol explained. "We're doing this the hard or easy way."

"Oh Chanyeol you were never very good a threats just stick to being quiet like you used to be. Now my surprise the most would be you Jongdae. I've heard rumors about second son of the Fire Lord to be a Guardian as well. I'm quite interested in seeing what sort of power that you hold." He glared down at his son waiting to see any sign of Jongdae's ability. Jongdae didn't move though, he wasn't going to make the first move, the two Prince's still held the upper hand in this match. "Well I guess I'll just have to make it come out of you."

The Fire Lord sprang forward, his entire body engulfed in flames, he took down Jongdae with him as Jongdae flipped himself over and kicked his father off of him. Jongdae turned around eye turning purple. Chanyeol was right beside his brother as the King started to attack them straight on, sending ropes of flames their way onto to be stopped by Chanyeol. Chanyeol taking care of the defensive as Jongdae called upon his own element. Outside the skies turned dark as Jongdae's hands sparked. He was no pushover, and he was going to show his father.

Coming out of nowhere Jongdae's lightning was sent towards his father, spinning his hands into a circle before the Lightning completely consumed his arm and then used it as a whip to attack his father. The Fire Lord surprised at first before moved out of the way from Jongdae's attack, but soon was laughing afterwards. "Oh this is quite the treat, the Lightning Bender, the one that everyone has been searching for has been here all along. I guess I did deserve some sort of karma." He smirked. "But that's going to be enough to take me down boys."

Flames, and lightning filled the entire castle, the Prince making any attempt at taking their father down, but nothing seemed to be working, they were wearing themselves out more than anything else. It wasn't until the side of the wall crashed open that the King knew that he was completely outnumbered and this was his day.

Baekhyun leading the way as the other fire benders the ones that wanted nothing to do with their once great Fire Lord. Baekhyun was followed by the rest of the Guardians, Tao and Yixing included. "Little slut." The Fire Lord growled towards Baekhyun who was making his way with the others towards Jongdae and Chanyeol. Chanyeol heard the comment and his eyes turned a deeper red than before, his entire body. The other Guardians doing the same, completely allowing themselves to become consumed by their elements.

"This ends today!"

The Fire Lord was killed, not able to take on all 12 elements himself he was completely consumed into nothing. The members paused watching the pile of dust that was now in front of them. The ended with the fall of the Fire Lord, the crowds of the Fire Nation's cheers filled the entire capital. The twelve members shocked in themselves that they were able to defeat the Fire Lord collapsed into laughter and exhaustion.

They did it, they won.

 


	30. Chapter 30

They did it, they've defeated the Fire Lord. Minseok was on the ground with the other Guardians, all completely exhausted and out of breath. Yixing and Tao both asleep from exhaustion. Yixing's head laying in Joonmyun's lap, as Tao was taking a nap beside Kris curled up into a ball. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were leaning against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Luhan was making sure that Sehun had any more scars that he needed to check over, wanting to know that the youngest Guardian was completely okay before even thinking about resting. For Jongin and Kyungsoo, Jongin was the lucky boy, having Kyungsoo in his lap and kissing him happily. Jongin responding with just as much enthusiasm.

For Minseok, he was happy just simply looking at Jongdae. The boy of his dreams was sitting there in front of him, with scraps and cuts along his body much like Minseok himself but he couldn't care less. They won, the Nations were once again going to life in peace and harmony with one another. The Fire Nation would be led by the Princes, and Minseok knew that it was in good hands. Repairing all the houses and the structures back to normal was going to take some time but it was good enough for them. As long as something like this never happened again.

As selfish as it was, Minseok wished that they were the last group of Guardians. He wanted the world to forever live how it was supposed to. He wished that no more harm would destroy the balance, and that no one would stick themselves out, trying to be stronger and out do the other. It was his only wish, that and to be forever by Jongdae's side.

Like the boy read his mind Jongdae pulled Minseok closer to him before placing a soft kiss on his lips, making Minseok melt instantly. His hand moving into Jongdae's hair to have the Lightning Bender even closer than before. Jongdae seemed to like the idea as he pushed himself closer to Minseok, allowing the older to lay on the ground as Jongdae moved over top of him, loving the feeling of having him so close. Tongues and teeth clashed with the others but the two just allowed themselves to fall deeper into each other. It wasn't until Chanyeol decided to break the silence that the two stopped.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" Chanyeol looked to the guy sitting beside him, battered and bruised but still completely beautiful. "I promised myself that after all this was over, and that the fighting had finally stopped that I would ask you to marry me. So here I am, asking you, the one that I am deeply in love with, to spend the rest of your life with me. I know I can be an idiot and stupid, and probably not the best choice in the end but I'm being selfish. So Baekhyun will you marry me?"

Baekhyun jumped onto Chanyeol shouting out that he's an idiot and that he would marry him. "I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else you idiot!" Baekhyun giggled before once more kissing Chanyeol. All the other Guardians around the new engaged couple cooed watching them.

"Well congrats you two! I'm really happy for you! I better be the best man at the wedding!" Jongdae smiled pulling Minseok up with him and wrapping his arms protectively around him. "One day Minnie, we can get married too?" Minseok couldn't help the blush that spread across his face at Jongdae's words. To be honest he never really thought about marriage with Jongdae, but if it was as adventurous as dating him, he thinks that he would be up to it, someday, in the far future. Dating, only for half a year just wasn't enough time. Jongdae stood up and then pulled Minseok up with him. "Come on we should go and see what the other side looks like."

The twelve Guardian moved outside together, the bright sun now fully in the air and shining down on the boys. The sight they were met with, was just the opposite. Men, dead and alive scattered around the stairs case and the city. Smoke coming from the houses, and the rest of the city was completely in rubble. "At least it's over," Kris said looking over the once mighty Fire Nation.

"We can rebuild it, restore it back to the way it once was. But this time with a better leader, one that can actually lead." Baekhyun said looking up at Chanyeol. The others were all doing the same, even Jongdae.

"What?" he asked finally noticing that everyone else was looking at him. "Me? What about Jongdae?"

"Let's be honest bro, this was never my home, and never really will be. I think I'm going to go back to the Water Nation with Minnie." Minseok seemed completely shocked hearing this. Turning around and hitting Jongdae in the chest. "What, you didn't expect me to stay away from you did you? You're stuck with me Min."

"I'm okay with that."

When Jongin was finally back to normal and was healed officially by Yixing, the boys started to say their good-byes to each other. "Promise that we will see each other often." Kyungsoo said wrapping his arms around Minseok and hugging him tightly. Minseok nodding hugging his friend just as tightly.

"Promise."

"Besides, Yixing and I are getting married soon, so you all have to be there, promise?" Joonmyun asked hugging Chanyeol and Baekhyun good bye as well. They all agreed that their next visit with each other would be the wedding. All left and went their separate ways with each other afterwards. Chanyeol and Baekhyun staying behind in the Fire Nation, wanting to meet their people and allow them to share their wishes on what the new Fire Nation should look like.

Sehun and Luhan returned back to the Western Air Temple, along with Kris and Tao. The four of them were determined to rebuild their once mighty Nation once again, this time together, combining the ways of the West and the ways of the East into one. "It's going to be difficult but I know that we can do it." Sehun said looking down at Luhan. "Together right, we can do it?"

"Of course Sehunnie." Luhan beamed looking up at Sehun. Sehun wrapped a tight arm around the boy and pulled him closer. "Sehunnie this Nation will once again be just as powerful and amazing as we remember from our child hood. We're going to have to work hard though."

"But we can do it." Tao smiled.

"Sure, we just need to put out signs or something, New Air Temple Openings, all are welcomed. I think that that will draw attention." Kris suggested causing them all to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Kris makes no more suggestions." Sehun said. "All in favour!" All of the boy raised their hands into the air agreeing to this.

Back in the Earth Nation, Kyungsoo was once again reunited with his Father and the men he fought beside. Jongin was following a little bit further behind Kyungsoo. He knew that Kyungsoo's father never really liked him that much. He didn't want to cause the reunion to be broken by his presence. Kyungsoo was hugging his father tightly, for the first time in a very long time, thanking him for trusting him and choosing to fight with him when it really counted. That was when Kyungsoo turned around and motioned for Jongin to come closer. "Father there is someone that I want you to meet." Kyungsoo smiled.

This time, Jongin was hesitate before walking over to the father and the son. "Hello Sir, I'm Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo's friend." he said bowing his head to his father.

"Don't do that Jongin! You're not just a friend. Dad he means so much to me, this is my boyfriend, Jongin. And no matter what you say to me isn't going to change the fact that I want to be with Jongin."

"Well then, welcome to the family son." General Do said holding out his hand to Jongin allowing the boy to shake it. Jongin smiled brighter than Kyungsoo has ever seen him before. For once his father was excepting Jongin's presence and it felt amazing to the two people he loved the most back together with him.

"Jongin!" a women's voice shouted from behind him. Jongin recognized it anywhere. His mother was sprinting towards him, her arms already out wide waiting for her son.

"Mom!" Jongin wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. Wanting his moment to last forever, he never thought he was going to see his mother again, after he followed the rest of the Guardians into battle. But he got too, she was here with him again, and he was forever grateful that she made it through this entire thing as well.

"You're alright, you're not hurt or anything right?" his mother started to search the boy's body making sure that he wasn't hurt. He was earlier but Yixing had taken care of everything there. Now, her searching was completely worthless. Jongin continued to let his mother do it anyway because it assumed him that even after everything that happened she was still the same. That was when he met Kyungsoo's eyes once more. He smiled at the boy laughing while watching Jongin's mother.

"Mom there is someone special, I want you to meet." This time it was Kyungsoo's turn to be hesitate. But he walked over quicker than Jongin did earlier and accepted Jongin's stretched out hand. Kyungsoo smiled up at his boyfriend as Jongin leaned down and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo's awaiting lips. "Mom, look I finally got him." Jongin beamed.

"Aren't you the most adorable boy I've ever seen. My Jonginnie is always talking about you. It's nice to finally meet you Kyungsoo. I hope that Jongin is taking good care of you."

"Of course he is." Kyungsoo smiled back, allowing Jongin's mother to hug him.

The Southern Water Tribe was already trying to work on repairs when the boys returned. Jongdae wrapping himself around Minseok, not used to the cold weather of the Southern Water Tribe. "I swear, I don't think I'm going to get used to this. Min we're going to have to vacation somewhere warm…often."

"I'm okay with that." Minseok smiled. It wasn't long before the boy's parents were able to find them once more. Their mother once again bringing both boys into her arms crying this time.

"Oh my boys. You're alright and safe! You did it! I’m so proud of you." She covered her mouth as tears continued to come down. "And you two as well! You did it, all of you together! The war is over." She said looking over Minseok and Joonmyun's shoulder towards their partners. Yixing was pulled into a hug first, being part of the family way longer than Jongdae has been.

Jongdae was currently being praised by Minseok's father and Minseok couldn't be prouder. He was happy that his father had accepted their relationship, and that he actually liked Jongdae. Giving the Lightning Bender a jacket, before moving to Minseok and Joonmyun and hugging them too. "You're mother's right, you did it. You defeated the Fire Nation, now things can finally return to normal. The Nations will once again live in harmony."

Jongdae and Minseok spent the night together sitting on the glaciers that surrounded the Tribe, wanting some time to themselves. "So, you think that you can actually live here in the Fire Nation? I was sort of expecting you to stay with Chanyeol and Baekhyun."

"I wasn't leaving you though Min. I don't think I could have. Sure Chanyeol is my brother but he has Baekhyun to keep him company, and I'll visit them often, and help them rebuild the Fire Nation, like I will with the Southern Water Tribe. Things will be back to normal."

"I'm looking forward to normal."

"Me too Min."

"Do you actually think that everything will return to the way that it once was? That we will actually get to live in a time where there is no war, no fights, just peace."

"Of course, we are living it right now, although it's not ideal with the conditions that everything was left it. But it will come around. I know it will." Jongdae said pulling Minseok into his chest. "And you'll be by my side the entire time?"

"Definitely, I love you Kim Jongdae, I don't know when or how it happened, but I'm deeply in love with you."

"I love you too Kim Minseok." Jongdae said leaning down to seal their love once again with a simple kiss. Minseok loved the feeling of Jongdae's lips on his, and he swore that he would never get used to the excitement that raced through his body when Jongdae kissed him, but he was okay with that.

It wasn't until another seven years later that the four Nations eventually were able to completely rebuild themselves. The Fire Nation now officially ran by King Chanyeol, with the beauty of the new Park Baekhyun at his side. The couple newly married and ruling over the Fire Nation. Baekhyun loved his position of power, and sometimes took advantage of it, but Chanyeol was always there to knock him of his high horse when he needed too. But Baekhyun couldn't help it, he enjoyed having Kibum as his personally servant. He found the irony of the situation quite funny. The other cousins were positioned around the castle, promising to follow the rulings of Park Chanyeol. Jinki and Luna officially wed not long after the downfall of the Fire Lord, and were now residing the Ember Islands, were Jinki was the destined ruler. Chanyeol believing that his eldest cousin would do well for the islands.

For the Air Temple, things were coming a long quite well, new Wind Benders were born and Sehun was currently their Master training them in the ways of the Air Nomads, like how he was once trained. The entire place was officially looked over by both Sehun and Kris, the two sharing the duties of rebuilding the Nation together, something that they took quite seriously. Both of the boys had married the love of their lives. Sehun finally taking Luhan as his official husband and sharing the rest of their life together, while Tao and Kris were the same. Luhan couldn't be happier taking care of the young children that soon came to the Temple, and with Tao's help they weren't that hard to handle. Life was simple but it was enough.

Kyungsoo and Jongin lived the simple life, helping Jongin's mother in her little café that continued to run after everything was rebuilt and settled. Kyungsoo's father took the position as the Earth King, once offered to Kyungsoo himself, but Kyungsoo didn't want the responsibility and choose to live with Jongin in the city instead. Hyoyeon was more than happy to have Kyungsoo with them, the boy was great help and an excellent cook. Hyoyeon swears that that is the main reason that Jongin was with Kyungsoo, the Teleporter loved his food. The two married only last year with a simple wedding of just simply the Guardians and Jongin's and Kyungsoo's parents. But the two didn't mind, all they wanted was each other.

Joonmyun was now the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and ruling beside him was the forever helpful Yixing. Joonmyun took his role as the Chief quite seriously, although he hated the stress at times, Yixing was always there to calm him down and relax the boy. Now officially a Kim, the two lovers married quite quickly after the raid. Joonmyun didn't want to wait any longer and have Yixing be officially called his. Yixing still continued his job as a healer for the tribe and to anyone who needed it from the Northern Water Tribe as well. The two visited Yixing's grandmother not long after the wedding and she was over-joy to hear that the two were finally a married couple.

As for Jongdae and Minseok, they continued to live the simple life with a little twist on Jongdae's part. He was getting more and more nervous as the night came. The two were going to be seeing the Northern Lights, as the couple had taken a trip to visit the Northern Water Tribe. Jongdae seemed to be trembling as the two walked through the snowy valley's only to stop when they noticed that they had made it and the Northern Lights completely filled the sky. _This was it._

"Kim Minseok," Jongdae said seriously catching Minseok's attention. "I know that we've been together for some time now. And well I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you this for some time now. I don't have a family stone like the one that Joonmyun was able to give Yixing, but I have something that I was able to make." He then revealed the purple and royal blue stone that Jongdae had created. Minseok couldn't believe that this was happening. "I hope you accept me, and allow me to be your forever. I will give you the world and more, if you allow me to stay by your side. I love you, and I will never stop loving you, protecting you and staying beside you. Minseok will you marry me?" Jongdae asked down on one knee now holding out the necklace to Minseok.

Minseok nodded his head multiple times, chanting 'yes' over and over again. Jongdae smiled standing up and then placing the necklace around Minseok's neck and hugging him tightly. "Forever with you Jongdae."

"Forever."


End file.
